


Tinderella

by YennaWang



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, College, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 53,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tinder has always been an app just to pass time and see who Asami could match with. But this changes when she matches with Korra. Will Korra be Asami's Tinderella or would it have been better for them to have never matched at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's A Match

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever attempted to write, so I hope you like it. Feel free to give me feedback, it'd be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also, if you want updates about this or anything else, feel free to follow my tumblr. ahhhsami.tumblr.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami finds herself struggling to find a good match on Tinder, but with Kuvira’s help, she may have just found the perfect match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re not familiar with Tinder; it’s an app to meet people around you, where you swipe right if you like the person or swipe left if you don’t. If you both swipe right, then you can talk with one another through the app.

“Left, left, left… hmm, right, left, left, left, left, left.” Asami tended to speak aloud when she decided to swipe left or right for a person on Tinder. She never was one to take the app seriously, it was more for the hell of it and to pass time. It was almost like Pokémon, where her goal was to ‘catch’em all.’ At least all the ones that she found attractive.

“Asami! Why’d you swipe left on the last one, he was cute!” Her roommate, Kuvira had been standing behind the couch hovering over Asami’s shoulder the whole time.

“I guess he was cute… but I just didn’t get the right vibe from him. He seemed to be a fuck boy.”

“Ugh, you’re just picky. Like when was the last time you dated someone? Wasn’t it freshmen year?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I need someone in my life now. I have enough on my plate.”

It had been a while since Asami had last been in a relationship or even gone on a date. It was now her senior year at the University of Republic City and she had only gone on a few dates during freshman year. It’s not like she wasn’t asked on dates though, she was actually asked on plenty of those.

Asami had long raven black hair that was complemented with her piercing light green eyes. She was always dressed in the latest fashion and would rarely leave her room without makeup and her trademark dark red lipstick. On top of this, she had an amazing figure that had curves in all the right places. She was a mechanical engineer major, meaning that she was always surrounded by hormonal, probably sex deprived, men.

She had actually met Kuvira because she was the only other female in mechanical engineering and they instantly took a liking to one another. They had been the closest of friends since they met at orientation before their freshman year started.

“I feel you,” said Kuvira followed by a little chuckle. Asami watched as Kuvira moved from behind the couch and took a seat next to her. “Let me swipe for you, at least for a little bit,” she said playfully.

Asami was hesitant, but when Kuvira flashed a smile and a wink at her she gave in. “Fine, but try not to swipe right for everyone, I need to seem to have slightly high standards.”

Kuvira took her time, unlike Asami, she would actually read the bios. She swiped left for quite some time, but the person that popped up on the screen just now seemed promising.

The first photo was an action shot. The girl was doing some sort of martial arts in a light blue tank top and black shorts. Her dark brown hair was tied loosely into a ponytail. But what stood out the most was the girl’s physique. It was so obvious that she was in shape and cared for her body. The tank top really showed off her tan toned arms and the shorts did the same for her legs. Kuvira went to the next photo, but this one was different. Kuvira was actually surprised at how beautiful this girl’s eyes were. They were an icy blue that really popped against her tanned skin. On top of her stunning eyes, the photo was funny. It was a candid shot of her stuffing her face with noodles. The third photo of her was with this huge, super fluffy, white dog. It’s hard to dislike people with dog photos, especially when it was almost as cute as it’s owner.

Although Kuvira was straight, she had a feeling that this person would make a great match for Asami. She hadn’t even read the bio yet, but the photos were already convincing.

Asami had decided to study for a bit while Kuvira Tindered for her. But she was interrupted by Kuvira tapping one of her shoulders. “Hey Asami, take a look at this girl,” said Kuvira.

Asami took her phone back and gazed at the screen. It was set back to the first photo of the girl. She then swiped to the next photo and then the last. “She’s cute,” Asami said, with a slight blush to her cheeks.

“Right?” Kuvira said excitedly, maybe too excitedly. “I didn’t read her bio, what’s it say?”

Asami scrolled down to read her bio.

 _Korra. Senior at URC. Athletic Training Major_  
_I’m a big nerd that loves to stay active, but also eat good food. I love Netflix and to binge watch shows such at OiTNB, Sense8, and others. If you like dogs then you’d definitely like Naga._  
_We’re not socks, but I think we’d make a great pair._

Asami began to giggle after seeing the last line of Korra’s bio. It was just the right amount of corny. She read it aloud to Kuvira and she gave a little giggle as well. “You should definitely swipe right for this one,” Kuvira teased.

Well what was there to lose, it was just Tinder. If she didn’t match with her then it wasn’t the end of the world, but Asami really was hoping that she had. Asami swiped right and instantly a new screen popped up. “It’s a match! You and Korra have liked each other.” Asami’s heart skipped a beat and she could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. It was so weird, it’s just Tinder yet she was so drawn to this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love feedback! The more I get the better the fic can be, so let me know what you're thinking!


	2. Two Peas In A Pod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Asami’s surprise, Korra and her have matched. Let’s see how well their first conversation goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah it’s super corny and some of the things in here are from my own actual experiences on Tinder hahahaha. Oh how embarrassing.

“W-we matched,” stuttered Asami.

“Oh my god, then say hey or something!” encouraged Kuvira.

“I don’t know what to say.” Asami didn’t want to just say ‘hey’ or ‘what’s up.’ Those were both so common and wouldn’t be able to start a good conversation. If she sent that, Korra would probably overlook it and let it get lost with all the other messages she was probably receiving.

~~I don’t usually send the first message, but you’re absolutely stunning.~~   
~~Hey I’m a senior at URC too!~~   
~~Hey what’s up?~~   
~~How’s your night going?~~

Asami didn’t like anything that she had typed out so far, but she finally ended up sending this:  _Hey, I like the sock line. It’s a perfect amount of corny. :)_

She doubted that she would get a reply and just set her phone down to go back to her studying.

vrrrmmmm. Asami was actually startled by the vibrating noise. It was so loud due to being on the wood surface of the table. She knew that it was a notification from Tinder though because her phone only vibrated once. Since her phone was facedown, she wasn’t sure if she had matched with someone new or received a new message. As she reached down for it, she was really hoping it was a message from Korra, but doubted it.

She pressed the home button and opened Tinder again. A slight gasp left Asami’s lips as she saw that Korra had replied. She opened the message: _I’m glad you liked it, did it happen to knock your socks off? ;)_

A giggle escaped from Asami. How had she not thought of that before. That would have been a way better first message to Korra.

Kuvira was still sitting next to her and had looked up when she heard Asami giggle. “What’s so funny, something good happen?” she asked.

“Yeah, look at this.” She showed Kuvira the message and Kuvira just looked back up and into Asami’s eyes.

“You two are both so corny. You’re made for one another, like two peas in a pod.” Kuvira tried to hold in her laughter, but just couldn’t. This Korra girl really did seem to be a good match for Asami.

Asami wanted to reply right after she had received the message, but didn’t want to come off as too desperate. She waiting for a couple minutes and then decided it was enough time in between the messages and sent: _Your pickup line definitely knocked off my socks, but your looks took my breath away._

Right after sending that Asami regretted it more than her first message. That was definitely too straightforward and corny at the same time. But before Asami had even set her phone down Korra had already sent her a new message: _Wow, I feel like I should be the one saying that, not you. But thanks :)_

Before Asami even had a chance to reply to this, Korra had already sent a new message: _I know that we’ve only sent a few messages to one another, but I’d love to meet you in person._

Asami’s breath caught in her throat. She had been asked to meet people quickly and had turned them all down. Well to be truthful she had just turned everyone down, no matter how long they had spoken before. But this girl was different, she really wanted to meet Korra. She wanted to see her tanned skin and striking blue eyes in person. She wanted to meet her even though she knew nearly nothing about her.

Asami turned to Kuvira, “Should I meet this girl?”

“What? Did she already ask you on a date?” she said with surprise.

“I-I guess, kinda. I don’t know, she just said that she’d like to meet me in person.”

“Do you want to?”

“Well…” Asami paused, she wanted to meet her, but was also hesitant because she hadn’t been on a date in so long. “Yes,” she finally admitted.

“Then ask her if she’s free this weekend. Opal’s band is playing at The Grind and you should ask her to come.”

This was actually a really good idea. It would relieve the pressure of having to meet Korra considering that Asami would also have some of her friends there. It would be a casual date that would allow her to try and get to know her. Plus, Korra had to know about The Grind since it was a bar in Downtown, right near URC.

“That’s a good idea. I’ll ask her.”

Asami turned back to her phone and sent a new message: _Do you happen to be free this Saturday night? My friend is in a band and they’re playing at The Grind. ~~btw, I think you’re eyes are absolutely stunning.~~_

Another quick reply was sent from Korra: _Really?!? My friend is playing as well. I haven’t gotten to see him play in a while, so that’d be perfect. Want to meet at the front entrance around 9pm?_

Well that was convenient, thought Asami. She sent one more message: _Yeah that sounds great :) I’ll see you then._

Korra sent the final message to draw Asami’s night to a close: _Awesome ;)_


	3. Clothes and Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally the day that they had planned to meet and Asami couldn’t have been more nervous and excited at the same time. The true issue was trying to figure out what to wear though!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for liking the fic so far. I didn't expect to get so much support so quickly. As I've written more, it has actually gotten harder and I'm trying to figure out where I want to take the story. Hopefully you all will continue to like it.

It was finally Saturday, the day that they had planned to meet up at The Grind. It had only been four days since messaging Korra, but the wait had felt so much longer.

Asami glanced down at her watch, 6:12pm, she had already started to pick out an outfit for tonight even though it was early. She didn’t want to seem like she tried too hard, but she also wanted to look good. “Kuvira!” yelled Asami, “Can you come help me pick out an outfit for tonight?”

 “Yeah, hold on a minute,” came the reply from the living room.

 Asami just stared at her closet, she had a lot of clothing, but nothing seemed right. “You must be excited for tonight to be picking your outfit out this early,” said Kuvira as she entered Asami's room.

 Asami’s cheeks blushed and she turned to Kuvira, “to be truthful, I guess I am.”

 “Sit down Asami and relax. I know exactly what you should wear.”

 Asami sat at the edge of her bed as she watched Kuvira go through her closet. After a moment it seemed that she found what she was looking for and then went to her dresser. She began to go through her drawer with her pants and skirts in it. After another short moment she found the next piece she had been looking for and then walked towards the coat rack. She grabbed Asami’s black leather jacket along with the boots that were sitting near the rack.

“Here,” said Kuvira as she handed the clothes to Asami. “Put these on.”

 Asami took off her grey t-shirt and removed her dark jeans, leaving her in her black lace underwear. She didn’t bother asking Kuvira to leave. They had changed in front of one another on so many occasions that there was no awkwardness to it anymore. She changed into the skirt that Kuvira had grabbed. It was a dark maroon tennis skirt that she hadn’t worn in ages. She then slipped on the white blouse and buttoned that up, but made sure to leave the top two buttons undone. She then tucked her blouse into the skirt. After that she put on her low cut black boots that had an inch high heel. The boots were sleek and had laces up the front of them. She then slipped on the black leather jacket.

 “How do I look?” she asked.

 “Perfect, Korra will love it, unless she’s got something seriously wrong with her eyesight,” reassured Kuvira with a little giggle.

 Since her outfit was decided on, Asami then began to do her makeup. Asami settled on a more natural look, but couldn't forget her trademark lipstick. As she put on her lipstick, she thought about how her best friend really knew her well. The maroon skirt that she had picked out matched the color of her usual lipstick really well.

 By the time she had finished her makeup, it was 7:30pm. That meant just an hour and a half until she got to meet Korra in person. She would get to see her first ever Tinder crush. The girl with tanned skin, toned muscles, and striking eyes. Just thinking about that sent jitters throughout her body.

 “Since you seem to be all set now, do you want to grab a small bite to eat before meeting up with everyone?” asked Kuvira, breaking Asami’s train of thought.

 “Yeah, we should do that.” She hadn’t eaten much all day and some food would do her good. Asami grabbed her purse and the two of them left their apartment.

 They grabbed a quick bite at one of their favorite food trucks Downtown. Everyone called it Kuzon's, although it didn't have an official name. Kuzon's was famous for their Aang Wraps. Although the owner was somewhat weird, he did make some good food. Plus his truck was covered in a cool pattern of light blue arrows and other shapes.

 By the time that they had finished eating, it was 8:40pm. Just twenty more minutes.

 “Did you message Korra to make sure that she was still on for tonight?” asked Kuvira.

 Asami slapped a palm to her forehead, “I-I didn’t. I’ve been so distracted about meeting her that I forgot.”

 “Maybe you should do that then..”

 “Yeah I probably should have sent a message way earlier today.”

 As they walked towards the Grind, Asami sent a message to Korra: _Hey, you still coming tonight? :)_

 As they reached The Grind, Asami began to get nervous. Korra still hadn’t replied to her message and it was already 8:54pm. She definitely should have sent a message to her earlier, but still. Korra could have at least messaged her if she couldn’t make it. Her stomach was beginning to knot and she felt the jitters return. What if she had been stood up?

 “Hey! It’s good to see you.”

 As Asami turned, she made eye contact with Opal. Sadly, it wasn’t Korra. Following Opal was Bolin, Wu, and Kai, the other members of the band. Also with them was Bolin’s older brother, Mako and Kai’s girlfriend, Jinora.

 “Kuvira! Asami! Glad to see you could make it tonight. Our set isn’t until 10pm, so we're going to grab a table and chill. You coming in or waiting for more people?” asked Opal.

 Kuvira turned to Asami and they conversed with just their eyes. Asami looked down at her watch, it was already 8:59pm and she still hadn’t gotten a reply. “I’ll wait out here for a bit longer and meet you inside. Go ahead Kuvira.”

 “Are you sure, I can wait with you,” said Kuvira.

 “No it’s fine.”

 Kuvira gave Asami a knowing nod and went into The Grind with the rest of the others. Asami was now alone, just waiting for someone that she didn’t even know was coming or not. She looked down at her watch again and five minutes had passed. She planned to wait until ten past nine and then go in if Korra didn’t arrived by then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has Asami been stood up for her first date in over two years?!?!?
> 
> Also I hope you got the reference to Avatar Aang and the food truck. Kuzon is actually the name that Aang used when he was in the Fire Nation during ATLA


	4. What A Small World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Korra stand up Asami?

_What did you really expect Asami. You only talked to this girl once on Tinder._

Korra still hadn't arrived and it was almost ten past nine. Asami was leaning against the brick wall of the building and as she waited she released a deep sigh. She really had been stood up. She took one last glance at her watch. It was ten past nine now and Korra was still nowhere in sight. She nudged herself off the wall and turned to go inside, but just as she reached up to open the door, a hand was gently rested on her shoulder.

“A...a….sami?” asked an out of breath voice.

Asami turned to see cyan blue eyes looking up at her. She wasn’t lying in the messages about Korra taking her breath away because she truly had in this very moment. “Y-yes. I’m Asami.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Korra.” Korra paused for a moment still catching her breath and then continued, “I’m sorry that I’m late. I was out to dinner with a friend and lost track of time. I would have messaged you on my way, but I kind of rushed out of the restaurant and forgot my phone.” Korra flashed a shy smile up at Asami. Asami could see that she was sincere and did feel bad about being late.

Asami gave a sweet smile back. “Don’t worry about it, I haven’t waited long at all. I only got here a few minutes ago,” she lied. “If you want, we could go back to the restaurant to get your phone. We have until 10pm until my friend’s band plays.”

“Oh no that’s fine. My friend probably grabbed it for me anyways. But thanks.”

“Your welcome. Ummm, I’m glad you could make it tonight,” Asami said with a slight blush to her cheeks, “Some of my friends are already inside, want to go in?”

“Yeah that sounds good and I’m glad we could meet as well.” For the first time Korra began to blush and it was one of the most adorable things Asami had ever seen. Korra gave off such a confident vibe, but when she blushed she had a different aura about her.

Asami held the door open and allowed Korra to go in first. As Korra walked by her, Asami finally took a good look at her. Korra was shorter than she had expected, about three inches shorter than herself. Her hair was dark brown, but unlike on Tinder, she had a short, messy, bob-style haircut. She was wearing a white t-shirt with dark blue jeans that hugged her toned legs and hips perfectly. Over her t-shirt was a black leather jacket, but very different from the one Asami wore. Wrapped around her neck was a blue scarf that tied her outfit all together. Korra was absolutely stunning.

Once they entered The Grind, Asami began to look for Kuvira and the others. After a quick scan of the place, she spotted them in one of the corner tables to the right. “Come this way, I see my friends,” she said to Korra while pointing at the table.

“Wait, isn’t that Bolin and Mako?” asked Korra with a tinge of surprise in her voice.

“Yeah, do you know them too!?” replied Asami with one eyebrow arched in curiosity.

“Remember when I said my friend was also playing tonight, well that’s Bolin.” A huge smile crossed Korra’s face. “Such a small world we live in, right?”

“Yeah, it really is,” said Asami. For a short moment the two of them just laughed together at the weird coincidence. They then started to head towards the table again. As they walked over Asami asked, “Do you know the others at the table too?”

“I also know Opal, but other than that I don’t recognize anyone else.”

Asami thought that was good, if she knew some people it would be less daunting meeting the others. When they reached the table Asami noticed that she had a hand in the nook of Korra’s elbow. She must have placed it there when she led her towards the table. She quickly removed her hand and she could feel her cheeks begin to blush.

As Asami’s composure began to come back and her cheeks felt less flushed, she greeted her friends. “Hey everyone,” said Asami, “This is Korra. Korra, this is Kai, Wu, Jinora and Kuvira. And, well Bolin, Opal, and Mako, but you already know them.”

“It’s nice to meet y-”

“KORRA!” Bolin interrupted as he jumped out of his seat and gave Korra the biggest hug. “It feels like it’s been forever since I last saw you! Pabu misses all the snacks you usually bring him!”

“It has been a while, but it’s good to see you too Bolin. And you as well Mako. I’ll stop by sometime and say hi to Pabu when I get a chance.” As Bolin continued to hug her, Korra shot a smile over to Mako to greet him. She then moved her gaze to Asami and blushed a bit out of embarrassment. Asami just stood there watching this all play out. Again she thought that Korra blushing was absolutely adorable, but she also felt a tinge of jealousy towards Bolin and Korra’s super long hug.

As Bolin released Korra from his grasp, Opal spoke up, “Well it was good seeing you again Korra, but we better get ready. It’s almost time for us to play. Come on guys.” Opal gestured towards Bolin, Kai, and Wu to follow her. “Will you all still be here after we finish our set?”

“Yeah don’t worry, we will. Break a leg!” Jinora said.

“Thanks, hopefully you all enjoy it,” said Opal with a sweet and genuine smile.

As the others left to go backstage, Kuvira looked towards Asami and Korra, “Come sit down. I already got you two beers.” She motioned towards the two seats that she had saved for them.

“Thanks Kuvira.” Asami literally didn’t know what she’d do without her roommate.

She took the seat next to Kuvira and motioned to Korra to take the other seat. As Korra sat down Asami asked, “Do you like beer, if not I can get you another drink.”

“Oh no, beer’s good with me. I’ll drink and eat pretty much anything.” _Well that’s good to know_ , Asami thought to herself. As soon as this thought came to her mind, she could feel her cheeks start to turn red.

“Okay, cool,” said Asami, hoping that Korra hadn’t noticed her blushing.

But Korra definitely had noticed. She gave a little smirk and started to lean in towards Asami. Asami could feel Korra’s warm breathe against her ear. “I didn’t get to say this earlier, but you look really _really_ nice tonight,” whispered Korra.

If Asami weren’t already red enough, she really was now. She was definitely in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you all don't mind the story progresses slowly. I kind of like to write shorter chapters and have more emotions (I guess) build up. There will be a lot more Korra/Asami interaction next chapter. I have rough outlines for 7 chapters so far, but the fic will definitely be fairly long (chapter wise).
> 
> Again if you have any advice, let me know.


	5. Dues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little reminder to you all. I also post this on my tumblr, which you can follow for TLOK/ATLA stuff and updates on the fic. ahhhsami.tumblr.com

“How’s everybody doing tonight?! I hope you all have been having a good time, but right now we’re about to make it even better! I’m Opal and we are the Fire Ferrets!” As soon as Opal finished her introduction, Bolin hit his drumsticks together three times and the band started playing. While Bolin drummed and Opal sang, Wu played his bass and Kai played his guitar. Asami knew the song after the first few lines, it was a song that Opal had written for Bolin called “Raw Kale.” Bolin and Opal had been dating for a two years and no one could imagine them not together at this point. They were practically attached at the hip.

Asami turned her head towards Korra to see if she was enjoying herself. It seemed that she was, but Asami couldn’t be completely sure. “Do you usually listen to this type of music?”

“What’d you say? It’s hard to hear in here!” Korra yelled without meaning to.

Asami moved closer to her and asked again, “Do you usually listen to this type of music?”

“Oh, I don’t usually listen to alternative. But they’re good. Opal has an amazing voice,” replied Korra, but at a much lower volume this time.

“Yeah she does. And the rest of them look like they’re having so much fun. Like look at Kai, I feel like he’s going to fly off of the stage jumping so much!”

“I’m more worried for Bolin, all of that head bobbing can’t be good for him.” Asami laughed in agreement. She had no idea how Bolin could head bob and still play the drums at the same time. It was actually pretty impressive. “Do you know how to play an instrument Asami?”

“I don’t. My mom tried to teach me violin when I was younger, but it didn’t turn out too well. I wish that I had learned though.”

“Oh that’s too bad. Maybe she could try to teach you now. It’s never too late to learn an instrument,” said Korra encouragingly.

As Korra said that Asami’s mood began to shift. She wasn’t sure if she should tell Korra or not, especially since this was their first time meeting. “W-well… I wish my mother could, but she passed away when I was younger.” Asami felt that it was better to be honest.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Korra looked at Asami empathetically. Her gaze felt comforting in an unfamiliar way. “I know it’s not the violin, but I could teach you how to play guitar sometime. That is, if you’re interested.”

Asami couldn’t help but put on a slight smile. Korra was really trying to comfort her and turn the dampening mood into a more positive one. “Actually, I’d love that. Thanks Korra.”

“That’s good to hear, but my lessons aren’t free,” Korra said teasingly, trying to lighten the mood even further.

“Oh really, now what would it cost me to get a few lessons with you?” played Asami. Korra’s attempt at making Asami more comfortable worked pretty well.

“Well first of all, another beer. Mine seems to be empty. And another date, maybe with less noise and less people around.” The corners of Korra’s mouth raised into a smirk and she flashed Asami a cute, yet sexy wink.

“That doesn’t sound like it’s too costly. I think I could manage that fee. But before we talk about future dates, how about we finish the one we're on now. You never know, you may not like me by the end of the night.”

“I highly doubt that.” They both broke out into laughter. As this happened, Korra had placed her hand onto Asami’s thigh. It was just a simple touch, but Asami couldn’t help but notice. She could feel little flutters in her stomach, which made her happy but also nervous at the same time.

“I better go get you another beer then. Does anyone else need another, it’s on me.”

“Yeah I’d like one. Thanks,” said Mako.

“Me too!” said Kuvira.

“Jinora are you all set?” asked Asami.

“I’m driving a friend home later, so I’m good. But thanks Asami.”

“Okay I’ll be right back then.” As Asami rose from her seat, she could feel Korra slide her hand off of her thigh. She gave Korra a quick smile and then began to walk towards the bar. As she stood by the bar waiting for the beers, she could still feel the lingering warmth on her thigh. It was a feeling that she definitely wanted to feel more of.

As she walked back with four beers, one for herself as well, she could see Korra hitting it off with Jinora. She couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but it was clear that they were both laughing and having fun. Even Mako had a trace of a smile on his face.

As she placed down the beers she could see Korra smiling and looking up at her in the corner of her eye. “Thanks,” she said.

“No need to thank me. I’m just making my first payment for those guitar lessons,” Asami said as she winked at her.

The next thirty minutes consisted of the group having a good time while listening to the Fire Ferrets. Jinora was her usual sweet self while Mako was his usual reserved self. Kuvira had this wonky little smile on her face the majority of the time. It was so obvious that she was happy for her best friend.


	6. AArrrmmmsssss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami's jitters may have gotten the best of her. Will the rest of the date go smoothly or turn to ruins?

By the time the Fire Ferrets had finished their set and returned to the table, the others had all had two rounds of beer and three rounds of shots, except for Jinora that is. Asami could definitely feel the alcohol setting in and her face was warm, actually her whole body was feeling warm. Asami's composure was slipping and her cares with it as well. On the other hand, Korra seemed to be perfectly fine, she seemed to have a high alcohol tolerance.

“Since we haven’t gotten to drink yet, how about another round of shots!” Bolin suggested.

Asami knew that it wouldn’t be the best of ideas for her, but everyone had agreed, so she said one more would be alright. Bolin was still on his high from playing on stage and bounded to the bar.

He returned and placed the shots onto the table. “Cheers to old and new friends getting together tonight!”

They all grabbed a shot glass and clinked them together in the middle of the table and down they went. Asami could feel the alcohol burn in the back of her throat and the warmth that came with it afterwards. “Ugh, that’s g-going to be my lassst.” As Asami said this, she could see Korra taking off her jacket beside her. She glanced down to see her toned tanned arms and before she knew it she was giving her bicep a good squeeze. She then gradually slide her hand down her forearm and then into Korra’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

“It seems that you get braver when you’re a little drunk,” Korra said light heartedly.

“I-I-I just couldn’t heeeelppp myself. Y-you have.. such nice arms…” Asami’s words were slurred, but it didn’t stop her from leaning her head onto Korra’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you like them, but you should see the rest of my body,” said Korra teasingly while raising one of her eyebrows. Asami’s cheeks began to burn as more blood rushed to her face. They were already so red from the alcohol and didn’t need help from suggestive comments such as that.

“Hey Sato, pull yourself together.” Kuvira had been watching this the whole time and knew that it was a bad choice on Asami’s part to drink so much tonight. She knew she was a lightweight and usually three shots would do her in.

“Sato? Wait do you mean Sato, as in Future Industries Sato?” Korra asked in surprise.

“Y-yyeeehhhh, that’s ME! The one and only Asssaaaammmiiii Saaatttoooo.” There really was no going back for Asami now. At this rate, Asami’s joke about Korra not liking her by the end of the night could become a reality.

“Wow I’m on a date with Asami Sato! Who would have guessed that’d happen. I really love the work that your father has done for Republic City,” raved Korra.

“Well thaaaat m-makes one of ussss,” Asami slurred.

Once she said that, Korra’s face showed signs of concern, but Asami didn’t say anything further. She just continued to stroke Korra’s arm. Kuvira knew it was time to step in and said, “Korra, Asami doesn’t have the best relationship with her dad. She obviously loves him, but in her state right now she isn’t really filtering what she’s saying.”

“Shhhh,” said Asami as she stopped stroking Korra’s arm and raised it to place a finger up to Kuvira’s lips to silence her. “Korra doessssn’t need to know t-these types of thingssss.”

As Asami was looking at Kuvira, Korra nodded in acknowledgment and mouthed “Thank you” to Kuvira for letting her know. To be completely truthful, Korra liked learning these things about Asami. But she also liked seeing her drunk. She had seemed fairly stiff and very put together in her Tinder profile, so it was good to learn that there was more to Asami than met the eye.

Drunken Asami continued throughout the night. She slurred her words and said whatever came to her mind. She lathered Korra in compliments and asked question upon question.

They ended up talking about a variety of things for the next hour. They talked about martial arts and how Korra knows four different types and is still learning more. They talked about Naga, Korra’s dog. They talked about the food that they like to eat and the places they like to shop. They talked about their classes at URC and how they are both seniors and had never gotten to meet one another until now. They just talked a lot that night about many different things.

Throughout this whole drunken conversation, Asami had her head on Korra’s shoulder while holding her hand. She felt so safe and warm with her even though she had just met her. Asami had completely forgotten that her other friends were still around her having fun at The Grind. It had just become her and Korra.

They continued to speak for the next hour and a half until Kuvira tapped her shoulder. “Hey Asami, I’m going to head back to the apartment,” said Kuvira. “It’s getting late and I have a busy day tomorrow. Mako and Wu are going to walk me back. So feel free to stay here.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll see you when I get back then.” Luckily the time had done Asami some good. She wasn’t slurring her words, but she was definitely still buzzed.

As Kuvira began to leave, she stopped and leaned in towards Korra. “I’m sorry about Asami drinking so much tonight. She was just really nervous and excited to meet you. Get her back home safely please.”

“It’s actually pretty cute. And don’t worry, I will. Asami’s lucky to have you as a friend, Kuvira.” Korra gave her a quick smile and then turned her attention back to Asami.

Even though Korra and Kuvira were obviously conversing, Asami had continued on with their conversation. It didn’t really register that Korra hadn’t been listening to her. Asami was rambling on about car related stuff involving pistons and intake manifolds and such. Korra found this funny and was forced to stifle her laughter and just say, “mhmmm,” pretending that she understood everything that Asami was saying.

Slowly the others began to leave The Grind, first it was Jinora and Kai. Eventually Bolin and Opal left, leaving just Asami and Korra at the table.

“Damn, it’s already 1am,” Korra said as she looked up from her watch to Asami.

“Wow, really? It’s been that long?!” Asami was amazed. To think that she had met Korra at 9pm and now it was already 1am. “We should probably leave. The Grind closes at 2am.”

“I guess we should.” Even though Korra said that, they both sat there in silence for the next ten minutes. They just stayed there, with Asami’s head on Korra’s shoulder and their hands entwined. Both of them were waiting for the other to move first because neither of them wanted the moment to end.

Finally Asami lifted her head and began to raise from her seat, still holding Korra’s hand. When she was finally standing, she gave Korra’s hand a little tug and said, “We really should head out.”

“You're right, let me walk you home though.” During one of the many conversations they had had that night, they had learned that Asami’s apartment was actually on the way towards Korra’s, so it made sense that Korra would be walking her home anyways. No matter the reason though, it gave them more time to be together and both of them wanted that.

“I’d like that,” Asami said with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the messy writing. I've never written a drunk character before (well this is my first fic too but whatevs). I hope you liked Kuvira and Asami's friendship as much as I do. 
> 
> I also just finished writing Chapter 11 for this and I'm absolutely in love with it. Try to at least stay with this until then haha. If you have any advice or want to leave comments feel free to! They're always welcome.


	7. Scarves and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title kinda explains it...

“Wait one sec, I need to put on my jacket.” Korra released Asami’s hand and reached for her jacket. As she put it on, all Asami could think about was that they had been holding hands for a couple of hours. Now that her hand was released, she longed for Korra’s touch again. She could feel the warmth from Korra’s hand already fading.

“Okay I’m all set now,” Korra said as she readjusted her scarf around her neck. Asami wanted so badly to take a hold of Korra’s hand and walk out that way, but refrained herself.

They were embraced by the brisk night air when they exited The Grind. A little shiver was sent through Asami’s body. It was much colder than she had anticipated it would be. Korra seemed to notice the bit of discomfort and without a word removed her scarf from around her neck. She then turned to face Asami and began to wrap it around her. “Here, this should help,” she said with a smile.

“T-thanks. You won’t be cold right?” Korra’s face was so close to hers. Asami’s eyes kept flashing down to her lips and then back up to her baby blue eyes. She couldn’t help but blush.

“Nah, I’m from the Southern Water Tribe, so I’m used to the cold. Plus my body temperature tends to run a bit higher anyways.” Korra took Asami’s hands into her hands and clasped them tightly. “See, my hands are still nice and warm. I’ll be fine.”

Korra let go of one of Asami’s hands, but kept the other in hand. They started to make their way back to their apartments hand-in-hand, both of them blushing and with butterflies in their stomachs.

It would take about fifteen minutes to make it to Asami’s place. Since they were in Downtown, they were surrounded by drunken fools running amok. One guy was walking backwards, well more like staggering, talking to his friends and crashed into a trashcan and fell right over. What made the situation even better, was that the guy that fell was surrounded by his friends asking if he was okay. But each one must have said ‘bro’ at least ten times. It was like the seagulls from _Finding Nemo_ yelling ‘Mine Mine Mine.’ They also walked by a group of girls comforting one that was sitting on the ground and crying. The girl had just broken up with her boyfriend after only being “official” for twenty minutes.

As they were nearing the outskirts of Downtown, two men passed them. One let out a wert whirl whistle, while the other did something much worse. As he passed Asami, he grabbed her butt and gave out a boisterous laugh. Before Asami could really register what had happened, Korra was already in action.

“What the fuck?! Do you think that’s okay to do? Would you like it if a stranger groped you in public?” She had let go of Asami’s hand and was in the face of the man that had touched Asami. The man was probably six feet tall and towered over Korra, but that didn’t seem to phase her.

“Calm down little girl. I was just having some fun with your friend.” He looked over at Asami, “Hey, you want to come home with me tonight?”

Before the man knew what hit him, he was flat on the ground. Korra had kicked his left shin and as he bent down to grab his leg she punched him straight across the face. Asami rushed over to Korra and grabbed her arm. “It’s okay Korra, we better go.”

“NO IT’S NOT OKAY!” she yelled. Asami was taken aback by the loud voice. It was full of pain.  Although Asami was caught off guard, she still kept hold of Korra’s arm. “S-sorry I didn’t mean to yell at you. I-It’s just that, you shouldn’t be treated like that, well nobody should be.” Korra quickly turned to the man who had whistled. “Get your friend up and get out of here.”

“O-okay,” said the man. He was obviously a bit frightened. He got his friend up to his feet and they both scurried away.

Korra turned back to Asami and began to apologize again. “I’m really so-”

“It’s okay, Korra. Really it is. Instead of you saying sorry, I should thank you. I can’t remember the last time that someone was so protective of me.” Asami released Korra’s arm and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in to give her a hug. She could feel Korra’s arms wrap around her waist. “You weren’t lying about your martial arts skills, I could tell with that punch. I’ll make sure not to get on your bad side,” she whispered into Korra’s ear. Asami then backed away and smiled at Korra.

“One of my closest friends was sexually assaulted and I saw her go through a lot… A-and I guess I just react really strongly when things like this happen.”

“I’m glad you were here, I had no idea how to react. So, thank you Korra.” Asami reached out for Korra’s hand and they continued the walk back to her apartment in silence.

“This is it,” Asami said as they reached her apartment building. She began to remove Korra’s scarf from her neck, but a hand reached up and stopped her.

“You keep it for now,” said Korra. “It’ll give me a reason to see you again.”

“I still owe you a date anyways for the guitar lessons though, but thanks.”

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.” They both giggled. It had felt like that conversation was ages ago, even though it was just earlier that night.

“I also said that you might not like me at the end of the night… getting drunk probably wasn’t the best choice on my part,” said Asami as her thoughts went back to her rapid questions and non-stop talking.

“I think that actually made me like you more, just make sure you drink some water when you get in. Again I’m sorry about what happened with those guys,” said Korra quietly.

“Korra stop apologizing for something you don’t need to. And don’t worry I will,” said Asami. They both looked at one another, until she finally said, “I guess I better go in, so you can get back home. I had a really good time tonight.”

“Me too.” As Korra said that she slipped her arms around Asami’s waist and took a step towards her. Her head then started to slowly lean in, reducing the space between them. Just before their lips were to meet, Korra paused. Her blue eyes looked into Asami’s for a moment before continuing to slowly close the gap. Asami could feel her heart rate increase and her breathing was unsteady. She had never wanted someone as badly as this woman just centimeters away from her. Finally, Korra’s soft lips met hers. She could feel the warmth of her mouth and the heat spread through her body. She raised her arms and wrapped them around her neck to pull Korra in closer.

Asami wished that time could just stop and she could stay in this moment forever. But time didn’t stop and Korra slowly pulled herself away. She moved in as close as possible and gave Asami one last hug. “You have a good night now. I’ll message you about that second date you owe me,” she whispered into Asami’s ear and a shiver was sent down her spine. Korra slowly removed her arms from around Asami’s waist.

“I look forward to it. Get home safely Korra.” Once she said that, she released Korra and slid her hands into her jacket pockets.

“Will do. Don’t worry I’m a martial arts expert” Korra shot one last wink at Asami and turned away. She watched as Korra’s back became smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, Comment, Bookmark, Subscribe. Do whatcha want!


	8. Waiting

_Wow, for the first date in over two years, that didn’t turn out too badly. I may have drunk too much, gotten upset when talking about my parents, and groped in public. But at least it ended perfectly._

Asami was in her kitchen pouring a glass of water for herself. Even if Korra hadn’t told her to drink water, she was planning on doing it anyways. If she didn’t, she would be in for an awful hangover tomorrow, or well, today since it was already 2:30am.

Once she finished the water, she placed the glass in the sink and headed to her room. Once in her room, she removed Korra’s scarf from her neck, which still smelled of her, and her jacket. She hung them both on her coat rack. She then slipped out of her skirt and removed her blouse. She thought about removing her makeup, but decided she was too tired. Instead she just jumped right into bed and tried to relax.

Although her body felt tired from the long night, her mind was wide awake. She kept replaying everything that happened, from her thinking she was stood up to ending the night with a kiss and everything in between. Whenever she thought about her kiss with Korra, all she could think about was her warm lips and firm grasp around her waist, how time seemed to slow. She longed for Korra’s touch again until sleep finally settled upon her.

* * *

*Beep… beep… beep* _Ugh, what time is it?_ thought Asami. She rolled over and turned off her alarm, it was 8am. She must have forgotten to turn off the alarm before she fell asleep last night. Asami tried to fall back asleep, but she had a piercing headache. Sadly drinking water didn’t prevent her from having a hangover.

She slowly rose from her bed and went towards the kitchen. She started to pour herself some water, but ended up missing the glass and spilling it all over the counter. She reevaluated the space between the glass and pitcher and tried again, this time successfully. When the glass was finally filled, she drank the water along with taking two ibuprofens. She started to clean up the mess she had made, when she heard a voice come from the living room.

“Morning sunshine,” greeted Kuvira. She had been sitting on the couch the whole time and had watched Asami’s clumsy movements.

“Mmmm… morning,” she groaned. Her head still spinning a bit, she really hoped the ibuprofens would kick in soon.

“How was the rest of your date?” Kuvira asked with a sly smirk on her face.

As soon as Kuvira asked that, Asami could feel her cheeks warming up as the blood rushed to them. The kiss with Korra flashed into her mind and she couldn’t help, but smile. “It was quite eventful actually.” Asami then went on to recap her entire date to Kuvira.

“Wow, that’s one hell of a night.”

“Yeah it was.”

“Has she messaged you yet?”

“Oh damn.” Asami hadn’t checked her phone since she had gotten up. She ran to her room, still a bit unstable, but luckily she reached it safely without any mishaps. She picked up her phone and pressed the home button, but nothing happened. _Shit_ , she thought. Her phone was dead. She hastily grabbed her charger and plugged her phone in to charge. After a couple minutes she turned it on, but sadly she had no notifications. _I hope she’s not doing the whole ‘wait so long before you message after a date’ thing_.

She returned to the living room and plopped herself next to Kuvira on the couch. “She hasn’t messaged yet.”

“Try not to worry so much. She will. Plus she’s probably still asleep, it’s only 9 o’clock,” reassured Kuvira.

“hmm, yeah you’re right. I’ll try not to.”

“Well, good luck with Korra. I’m going to head to work. If you need anything or want to talk just message me.” Kuvira rose from the couch and went to the door, but just before she exited, she turned back to Asami. “By the way, you might want to put some clothes on,” she said as she giggled and left Asami.

Asami looked down and saw that she was still in just her underwear. She had totally forgotten to put on anything else when she got up from bed. It didn’t actually matter though since Asami’s plan was to take a shower anyways. The shower was badly needed.

As she entered the shower, it allowed her to process and think about everything. _Maybe I should send Korra a message. I should tell her how nice it was to meet her and that I’d love to see her again. Or maybe I shouldn’t. I mean she did say that she would send me a message…_ As she thought more and more about this, she decided against sending a message and finished up her shower.

The shower and ibuprofen definitely helped Asami cope better with her hangover. Her headache was starting to dwindle and she was less nauseous and dazed. She ended up having a productive Sunday, finishing a couple of designs for her circuit design class and an essay for her psychology class. She then began to study for her automotive engineering exam and lost track of time. By the time she looked up at the clock, it was already 7pm.

She raised from the position that she had been in for the past hours and stretched her limbs. She went to her room to check if she had any new notifications on her phone. But she still hadn’t received a message from Korra. Her mind began to overwork itself again and she thought about all the things that could be preventing Korra from messaging her. _I hope she’s okay. Or maybe it was just me that had a good time and that’s why she hasn’t messaged me. I did get too drunk last night. Or maybe the way I talked about my parents made her uncomfortable. Maybe she’s embarrassed about punching that guy. Or maybe she just doesn’t like me that much…_

Asami put down her phone and went into the kitchen. She then made herself some mac & cheese and returned to her studies. By the time she was satisfied with what she had done for homework, it was 10pm. There wasn’t much else for her to do, so she decided to turn in for the night. Maybe Korra would message her tomorrow.


	9. Tinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for two chapters being posted tonight!

*Beep… beep… beep* Asami rolled over to turn off her alarm. It was 8am and she had class at 9:30am. She got out of bed and began her morning routine. First she picked out an outfit. With her clothes and towel in hand, she headed into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. She then put on her clothes and brushed her teeth, allowing for her hair to air dry a bit. She did her hair and makeup after that. It was 9am by the time she had finished all of that. She packed her backpack with the needed folders, notebooks, sketchbooks, textbooks, and writing supplies. After all of that was set, she left the apartment, skipping breakfast as usual. Asami knew that breakfast was important, but she could never bring herself to eat breakfast. She wasn’t sure why, but she just was never hungry in the morning and something about eating in the morning was always off putting for her.

As she walked to class, she kept thinking about how Korra still had not messaged her. She knew it was stupid of her, but she just didn’t want to send the first message since Korra had said that she would. She sat through her first two classes lost in her own thoughts and would have for her last class too, if she hadn’t felt her phone vibrate. She glanced down at her phone that was sitting in her lap and her breathe caught in her throat. 'Korra has sent you a new message,' read the Tinder notification.

Korra: _Sorry for not sending a message sooner. I just got my phone back from my friend._

Asami had completely forgotten that Korra had lost her phone Saturday night before they had met. If she had remembered, she might not have been as worried. Plus the only way Korra could contact her was through Tinder because neither of them knew each other's numbers.

Korra: _I wanted to just say that I really enjoyed my time with you Saturday and I was wondering if you were free tonight? You still owe me that other date ;)_

Asami: _I may have to look at my schedule, you know how busy being the one and only Asami Sato can be :P But I think I can try to fit you in :)_

Korra: _omg, I guess you didn’t get drunk enough to forget anything from that night. I’m glad that I can be graced with your presence again Ms. Sato._

Asami: _Yeah, I remember everything quite clearly. Some things I wish not to remember, but there are others that I wish to never forget ;)_

Korra: _Haha, same. Umm, so does your schedule say that you’re free at around 8 tonight?_

Asami: _It just so happens to be free._

Korra: _Perfect, I’ll pick you up at your apartment at 8 then._

Korra: _Oh, and could I maybe have your number so I can text you? This app uses too much of my data, lol._

Asami: _It’s 171-8210. I’ll see you tonight then :)_

Luckily the rest of class went by quickly. All Asami could really think about was the fact that she was going to see Korra again tonight. When the professor dismissed them, she shoved her notebook into her backpack and headed to the dining hall to meet Kuvira and Mako.

They were both waiting for her at the lobby area near the entrance of the dining hall. They greeted one another and went inside to find a table. Asami placed down her phone to save her seat and headed off to get food. She wasn’t too hungry, so she decided to go to the deli area. She ended up making a turkey and cheese sandwich and got a bag of chips. By the time she had finished getting her food, Kuvira and Mako were already back at the table. She set down her food and took her seat.

“So Asami, ummm, you have good taste,” said Mako with a smirk on his face. Kuvira sat next to him giggling.

“What?” Asami asked with confusion in her voice and her eyebrows creased.

“I mean in women… Your Tinderella, Korra.”

“Oh.” After hearing that Asami began to blush. “She is pretty stunning isn’t she? Actually speaking of Korra, I’m meeting her tonight.”

“Did she finally message you?!” Kuvira practically shouted.

“Shh, how about we talk with our indoor voices, Kuv. And yeah she messaged me in class earlier today.”

“I’m so glad to hear that. Now you won’t be as much of a worrywart!” Kuvira teased.

“I wasn’t that bad… was I?”

“You were. You walked around in your underwear for thirty minutes without noticing. If that wasn't bad, then I have no idea what is.” said Kuvira frankly.

"Oh shush. It was from the hangover, not Korra." Well, maybe she was a bit distracted because of Korra, but Asami wouldn't admit that.

“Hey if this date doesn’t go well, do you mind if I ask her out?” teased Mako.

Asami glared at him. Just hearing that made her want to throw her food at him. “Are you serious right now?”

“Of course not. I was just kidding, plus… umm, I may be interested in someone.”

“Really?” asked Kuvira.

“Umm yeah, I’ll let you both know eventually, but I’m still trying to figure everything out,” replied Mako quietly while diverting eye contact.

“Ahh, okay. No rush,” said Kuvira. “Anyways, when are you meeting up with her, Asami?”

“Around 8 tonight, she’ll be picking me up at our apartment. She didn’t say what we’d be doing though.”

“Oooo, how exciting. Surprise dates are always fun. Just make sure not to drink too much this time around.” Asami couldn’t help, but laugh at this. Mako and Kuvira were really having too much fun teasing her today.

“I’ll try not to. I’m going to head back to the apartment though. I’ll see you both later.” Asami rose from her seat and brought her dishes to the rotating rack of trays that brought the dishes to the dish room. She then made her way back to the apartment.

*vrrmm vrmmm* Asami was reading one of her textbooks when her phone vibrated. She picked it up and she had a message from an unknown number. The message read: _Wear casual clothes for tonight_

Her phone then vibrated again: _oh and this is Korra, aka the girl with toned arms that you seem to really like ;)_

Asami’s thoughts went straight back to Saturday night and the way that she clung to Korra’s arm. She could not have made it more obvious that she found Korra’s arms irresistible. _Maybe she’ll wear something to show off her arms again_ , Asami thought to herself. She began to type out a reply when another text from Korra came.

Korra: _also can’t wait to see you tonight._

Asami: _Same, try not to be late this time though ;)_

Korra: _Don’t worry, I’ll be there on time. Maybe even early!_

Asami began to add Korra’s number to her contacts. At first she typed out her name, but then deleted it. She smiled as she scrolled down to the ‘T’ in her contacts and saw Tinderella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters were kinda messy and I'll edit them later. I've written 10, 11, and 12, but still need to edit those as well. They're much better than these chapters with tonssssss of Korrasami!


	10. Yasuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date number two is finally here, but there is a bit of a hitch before it even starts. Will the problem be resolved?

_Where is it? Oh my god, where is it?! She’ll be here any minute now!_

Asami was practically ripping her room apart trying to find her wallet. There was no way in hell she would leave this place without it. She wasn’t worried about the money, credit cards, ID, or anything else that was in it, she was worried that she had lost something more important. In her wallet was one of the last photos that she had of her mother and there was no way she was ready to lose that.

*vrmm vrmmm* She stopped what she was doing and unlocked her phone to see a new message.

Tinderella (Korra) [7:54pm]: _I’m here. I’ll wait in the car for you._

 _Dammit, she’s here_. Asami wasn’t upset that Korra was here, but upset because she couldn’t find her wallet. She was actually ecstatic that she was here and five minutes early at that.

Asami [7:55pm]: _Actually, do you mind coming up. I’m trying to find something and it may take a while :P_

Tinderella (Korra) [7:56pm]: _No problem. I’ll be right up :)_

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the front door. Asami left her room and went to the door. As she opened it, her breath caught in her throat as she made eye contact with Korra. Asami was always amazed at the color of her eyes, they were an icy blue but there was something warm about them that drew you in. No matter what, they took her breath away.

“Hey Korra, come on in.” She moved to the side so that Korra could come in. “Feel free to make yourself comfortable. Sorry about this.”

“It’s no problem. Would you like help finding, umm, whatever you’ve seemed to have lost.” Korra was now staring into Asami’s room, which looked like a tornado had passed through it.

“I-I lost my wallet. It has a photo of my mother in it… so umm, yeah. If you want to help you can, but you don’t have to.” Asami was hesitant to let Korra help, but she felt that if another person tried looking for it, they may be able to find it.

They both walked into her room. “Wow,” said Korra very quietly.

“Sorry, I kind of panicked,” Asami said shyly.

“Don’t worry. We’ll find it!”

They both began to search for her wallet, but this time it was different. Asami wasn’t searching mindlessly and in a haze. She was more calm and thoroughly looking. “Are you sure it’s in your room?” Korra asked after a couple of minutes looking.

“Yeah, I’m positive.” As she said this her face suddenly blushed. Korra had just moved a blanket and under it was one of her bras. She knew she shouldn’t be embarrassed, but she was. It was a red lace bra, actually it was her favorite bra and it was now in the hands of Korra.

“This is nice.” Korra looked down at the bra that was in her hand and then up at Asami. Korra then scanned the room quickly, as if looking for something. She then pointed. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you in those too.” Asami turned to see what she was pointing at. Behind her, hanging from the corner of a drawer was a red lace thong that matched the bra. Asami was even more red now. “Y-you know I’m just kidding right. I thought it would be funny, but I guess I was wrong.” Korra was blushing now too. She placed the bra back onto the ground and began to search for the wallet again.

“N… no it was funny. I was just caught off guard.” Asami said, still blushing. After that they continued to search for her wallet. As they searched Korra would find different things and ask Asami about them. A couple things that she found included a manga called ‘Fullmetal Alchemist,’ a few designs of mechanical stuff she had no knowledge about, paperwork related to Future Industries, and some other things that led to little conversations.

“OH MY GOD! FOUND IT!” It had been ten minutes since they had started searching and finally Korra had found it. Korra was jumping up and down in excitement as she waved the black wallet in her hand. Before Asami really knew what she was doing, she had her arms around Korra’s waist hugging her and they both continued to jump up and down in sync. After the happiness and excitement faded, they separated and Korra gave the wallet to Asami.

“Thank you so much Korra.” Asami opened the wallet and took out a small photo and handed it to Korra. “This was my mother, Yasuko.” Korra looked down at the well worn photo. Her mother was absolutely stunning. They looked so much alike. Asami had her mother’s eyes. Their hair and body shapes were very similar as well.

“Wow, she was so beautiful. I see where you get your good looks from.”

“Yeah she really was. Thanks again Korra. I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost this.” Korra gave her back the photo and she placed it back into her wallet. “Sorry again about this.”

“Don’t worry about it. It wasn’t all too bad for me. I got to learn some new things about you, so it was a win for both of us.” Korra gave Asami a wink and Asami could feel her cheeks blush again. “How about we head out though, I did have some things planned for tonight and I don’t want us to be rushed.”

“Okay, that sounds good.” Asami went to grab her leather jacket, but noticed the scarf that was hung with it. She grabbed the scarf and put her hand out towards Korra. “I almost forgot, but here’s your scarf.”

“Thanks,” said Korra as she took it from Asami’s hand. “But I actually think it’d suit your outfit today.” Korra began to wrap the scarf around Asami like she had during their first date. Again they were extremely close to one another and Asami wanted to kiss her so badly. She looked down at Korra’s lips and leaned in a bit. Korra seemed to notice and leaned in as well. Asami closed her eyes and for a brief moment she felt Korra’s lips lightly against her own. They were so soft and warm, but were only there for a short amount of time. It was just a peck, but Asami wanted so much more than that. Korra backed away and looked up and down at Asami. She was wearing a grey v-neck with black skinny jeans and converse. Now that she had the scarf on it gave her outfit a bit more color and a hint of Korra-ness. “Yup, the scarf completes your outfit,” she said with a smile on her lips.

“I’m glad. Your outfit looks good too,” Asami said happily. Korra was wearing jeans with a white top and a red flannel tied around her waist and the same leather jacket she had last time.

“Now let’s get going, can’t spend our whole date here in my room… i-i mean we could, but…”

Korra began to laugh, “Okay, okay I gotcha. Let’s go, Asami.”

After putting on her jacket and grabbing her wallet, Korra and her left the apartment. Just outside, parked on the side of the road was Korra’s car. “Wow, a Volvo P1800. You don’t see these on the road, like ever.” The car was a dark blue and was in really good shape. Asami couldn’t help but admire it. “How’d you end up with this car?”

“It was my grandfather’s. My dad didn’t want it, so he let me have it. It has awful gas mileage and doesn’t go very fast, though.”

“Now don’t diss the car, she’s a beaut. I’ll take you for a spin in my Mercedes-Benz sometime. It’d be fun!” Asami couldn’t hide the excitement in her voice. Whenever it came to cars she tended to lose all self-control.

“Okay now,” laughed Korra as she got into the car.

“So where are we going?”

“It’s a bit of a surprise. But I think you’ll like it when we get there.” 

Korra drove for about twenty minutes before they arrived at their destination and oh was it a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the secondhand embarrassment! As always, let me know what you think. I love to see new comments!


	11. Penguins, Crabs, and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally made it to their second date! I wonder what Korra has in store for Asami!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a long chapter and I haven't edited it completely yet. I'll clean it up later. As always, I hope you enjoy.

“No way! I haven’t been to an aquarium since I was a kid.” Asami was even more excited than she was when she had seen Korra’s car.

“Yeah, I come here and do some volunteer work every now and again,” said Korra. “I also come here when I’m stressed, sort of like when people go to parks or libraries.”

“Wow that’s cool. That’s funny that you mention libraries, I usually go there when I’m stressed or overwhelmed. The way the old books smell and the quiet, it helps me out.”

“Well I guess you can add that to the things we need to do together then.” They both laughed at this. Although it was only their second time meeting, they had already planned for Korra to teach Asami guitar, for them to go for a drive in Asami’s Mercedes, and now go to the library.

They reached the desk of the aquarium and Korra struggled to buy passes for the two of them because Asami insisted that she could buy her own. Korra ended up just pushing Asami to the side and buying the passes, while Asami was catching her balance.

“If we get food, I’m paying,” Asami said with a stern look on her face.

“Fine, I planned to pay for everything since I asked you on the date, but since you seem set on paying for stuff, I guess I’ll give in. You’re lucky that you’re stupidly cute when you pout like that.”

Asami began to blush, but before she could say anything, Korra had grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards an exhibit near the entrance. “These are my favorite,” Korra said as she pointed down into the exhibit. “They’re called African Penguins, aren’t they adorable?”

Wattling and swimming around were about ten black and white penguins, all about a foot tall. “Yeah they are. Hey, what’s that person doing?” Asami pointed towards a person that was in the exhibit with a large net.

“Oh, that’s probably a volunteer. They need to catch and do regular check-ups on the penguins and volunteers are usually the ones to catch them for the vets. I did that a couple of times.”

“That sounds like fun.”

“Yeah it is, what’s more fun is getting to go into the main tank and feed the sharks!”

“What? You got to do that? Were you ever bitten by anything?”

Korra let out a loud laugh that filled the aquarium. There were barely any people there, but the few people that were looked over. “Sorry, sorry,” Korra apologized. She then turned back to Asami, “I was thinking of something that happened once. I haven’t gotten bitten by anything, but one time I was working with some of the crabs here. They were new and we had to transfer them into their tanks, but I guess I was too relaxed when working with them even though they were huge. One of them got a hold of me on my arm and wouldn’t let go. The sucker ended up pinching me for a good two minutes while I was running around for someone to unclamp it’s claw from my arm. I tried to with one hand, but the thing was way too strong, so I needed help from someone. So long story short, I ran around screaming with a crab dangling from my arm once.”

“I wish I had seen that!” Asami began to laugh and this time even louder than Korra had. Again the people stared at them, but neither of them cared. They were having too much fun for them to care about what others were thinking.

“Come on, let’s go look at the main tank.” Korra and Asami walked hand-in-hand as Korra led them to the next area.

They didn’t have to go far for Asami’s breath to be taken away. She remembered the aquarium that she had gone to when she was a kid. There was one large main tank in the middle and walkways spiralled up the sides of it, but this tank was different. You didn’t walk around the tank, but within the tank. They walked through different pathways with the glass to the sides and above them. The main tank had little tunnels running throughout it. Asami appreciated the sea creatures, but she also really appreciated the architectural aspect of the tank.

After twenty minutes of walking in silence and taking in the beauty of everything, Asami stopped and stared into the depths of the tank and said, “This is absolutely beautiful.”

“Yes, yes it is.” Korra wasn’t looking at the tank though, she was watching Asami. She had been watching Asami the majority of the time. Taking in her beauty, watching her red lips pout and smile, watching her green eyes flit from one sight to the next, watching the light reflect off of her pale skin, watching her hands clench the railing whenever she neared the glass, watching her hips sway as she walked through the tunnels. Korra knew that Asami was distracted and leaned in placing a light kiss on her check. Asami just turned and looked into Korra’s eyes.

“You know, you’re amazing.” Asami reached out and slipped her arms around Korra’s neck and pulled her in for a hug. Korra naturally wrapped her arms around her waist, giving a light squeeze. This was one perfect date.

*Bbbeeeeeepppp* “Attention visitors. The aquarium will be closing in 10 minutes. We hope that you enjoyed your time here. Thank you.” *Bbbeeeeeepppp*

Asami released Korra from the hug. “Guess we better head out then.”

“Yeah guess we should.” They both smiled at one another and headed out of the aquarium.

As they sat down in the car, Korra spoke up, “So I know it’s already a bit late, but I had a few more things planned for tonight. It’s cool if you’d like to call it a night though.”

“I don’t have class until noon tomorrow, so I’m good with staying out late tonight.”

“Really? That’s great to hear!” Korra turned on the car and they started to head back towards URC.

While they had driven to the aquarium they had just listened to the radio. This time around was different. Korra offered the auxiliary cord to Asami to play her music. Asami was shy about sharing her music preferences, but Korra reassured her that she wouldn’t judge and that she had her own guilty pleasures when it came to music too.

Asami wasn’t sure what song to play, but finally decided on one of her favorites, ‘Color Me In Gold’ by JP Cooper. Asami then played ‘All I Need Is You’ by Jeffrey James.

“Wow, those are good songs. I kinda expected you to listen to a different type of music.”

“Oh really? What’d you think I’d listen to?”

“Ummm, like classical music and stuff.” They both began to laugh with that. “I’m just kidding. I actually thought you’d listen to more party tracks. Like pop, techno, and dub.”

“I mean I sometimes do, but I really like more relaxing music and I guess more indie artists than mainstream ones. But I’m not saying that mainstream music is bad!”

“Don’t worry. I listen to pretty much everything except for metal and country. I’m really digging Hayley Kiyoko right now.”

“Oh my god, me too!” As she said this, she found ‘Cliff’s Edge’ and began to play that.

“I love this song. Have you seen the music video for it?”

“Yeah, it’s great.” They both looked at one another and blushed a little. “I m-mean the cinematography and dancing are great right?” They both broke out into laughter after that. They then listen to other artists such as Halsey and Shura.

The car ride came to an end. “We’re here.” They were parked in front of an apartment building. “So I thought we could end the night with a movie at my place, but if you want to see a movie at the theater, we can do that.”

“No this is great,” said Asami. “Well as long as you have snacks, cause I’m kinda hungry.” She had eaten a little before the date, but not much.

“I have lots of snacks, but I was thinking that we could order pizza.”

“Pizza would be so good right now!” Asami groaned.

“Alright, calm down there tiger. Let’s get up to my place and then we can order it.” Korra took Asami’s hand and they walked up to the fifth floor. Korra reached into her pocket and removed a key to unlock the door ahead of them. “Welcome to my humble abode,” Korra said as she spread her arms wide while walking into the room. The apartment was small, but nice. There was a kitchen which outlooked a sitting area. Off to the right were two doors that were open, one led into Korra’s bedroom and one led to a bathroom. There was also one other door to the left that was closed, it was probably just a closet though.

“I like it,” said Asami as she continued to look around.

“It’s not as big and nice as your place, but it works. Feel free to take a seat on the couch. I’m going to the bathroom.”

Asami sat on the two person couch and began to go through the books that were on the coffee table. They were mainly about the human body and other things related to athletic training. “So Korra, I thought you had a dog,” she said loudly enough so that Korra could hear her from the bathroom.

“Yeah I do, she’s on the rooftop right now. I usually let her up there when I’m out, since the place is so small. I came to an agreement with the landlord that I could let her up there whenever. He gave in pretty easily since he took a liking to her. We can go get her after we order the pizza.” Korra walked out from the bathroom and took a seat next to Asami. Asami suddenly became hyper aware of Korra’s knee touching her own and became a bit flustered. It was different when they had had physical contact in public, but this became all too real that she was now alone in Korra’s apartment. Asami was snapped from her thoughts by Korra’s voice, “So how does a medium pizza sound? We can split it, so you decide on what two toppings you’d like on your half and I’ll choose mine.”

“Yeah that sounds good. I guess I’ll have, pineapple and ham.”

“Ahh, the classic Hawaiian pizza. Always a good choice.”

“What are you getting?”

“It may sound weird, but I usually get jalapeno and pineapple. I’ve gotten it ever since freshman year because people usually don’t like the combination, so it means I get the whole half to myself.”

“That’s so devious, but smart at the same time!”

“It is, isn’t it. Umm, I’m gunna make the call. See that door right there, there are stairs behind it leading up to the rooftop if you want to let in Naga.”

“Okay.” Asami rose from the couch and went towards the door and opened it. She walked up the stairwell to face another closed door that led to the rooftop. “Eeeekkk,” squeaked Asami, luckily not loud enough for Korra to hear. When she had opened the door, staring up at her was a huge dog. Absolutely huge. Naga was a big white fluff ball with big, round, brown eyes. Asami reached out a hand palm up and let her smell her. After a moment of sniffing Naga gave out a small, but deep bark and then barrelled past Asami down the stairs. As Asami began to walk down stairs she could hear Korra giggling.

“Naga down girl. I know you’re happy I’m home, but go say ‘hi’ to Asami.” Korra set down the phone and knelt down to be face to face with Naga. “Really, go be nice to her. You’ll like her.” She then looked up at Asami in the opening of the doorway to the stairwell. “Come here Asami, or are you scared of her?”

“Oh, I was just admiring how much Naga loves you.” she was really admiring the fact that Korra was such a caring person. It had been evident throughout the time that they had been together and even more evident as she scratched Naga behind her ears. Asami walked over and stood next to Korra. “It’s okay if I pet her right?”

“Yeah of course, even though Naga is big, she’s super friendly and would never hurt a fly.”

Asami reached down and began to stroke Naga’s head. Wow, was this dog soft. “What kind of dog is she?”

“She’s a Kuvasz. It’s a Hungarian breed known for their loyalty and protectiveness, but also their love of cuddling. Back in the south, she watched over some of the livestock.” Korra had left Asami’s side and was loading Netflix on her TV as she said all of this.

“Oh that’s cool,” Asami said as she watched Korra go into the kitchen and go into her cupboards. Korra’s back was so defined. As she reached her arms up to grab snacks from the upper shelves, the fabric of her white shirt stretched and became tight across her back. Asami just continued to watch Korra move about as she pet Naga absentmindedly.

“Feel free to take a seat again. Naga will probably cuddle up with you, just to let you know,” called Korra without looking at Asami.

“O-okay.” Asami returned to the couch and as soon as she sat, Naga jumped right up next to her and placed her head on her lap.

“I’m glad she likes you. She doesn’t always warm up to people so quickly. She used to bark at Mako all the time, she eventually got used to him though,” said Korra as she placed an assortment of snacks onto the coffee table. “She loves Bolin. He brings her these huge bones and treats every time he visits. She seems to like you more though. I think she uses him for the treats,” said Korra with a wink.

*Ding dong* “Pizza must be here!”

“Let me get this one, you paid for the aquarium.” Asami started to get up, but Korra placed a hand on her shoulder.

“I got this, plus you don’t want to disturb Naga.”

“B-but…”

“No buts, I got it.” Korra grabbed her wallet and paid the pizza guy. Thanked him and then took their pizza. “What would you like to drink? I have water, beer, orange juice… um yeah that’s about it.”

“Beer, please.”

Korra returned to the couch with two beers in hand and the pizza. She placed all of those things onto the coffee table with the snacks and then looked at the couch. There wasn’t much space with Naga being on the couch. “Umm Asami try scooting over closer to Naga, she’ll move so that there is more space on the couch.”

Asami shifted her weight and as she did this, Naga curled up into a smaller ball, but still kept her head on her lap. There wasn’t much room to the other side of Asami, but Korra managed to squeeze herself in. Asami became flustered again and felt butterflies in her stomach from her whole right side being in contact with Korra’s.

“I-is this okay, or am I too close?” asked Korra shyly.

“No, it’s nice,” said Asami quietly.

“Umm, so I’m kinda a nerd and love Star Wars. Have you seen them?”

“I’ve seen all of them except for the newer one. What’s it called?”

“The Force Awakens?”

“Yeah, that one!”

“Want to watch that? It was added to Netflix recently.”

“That’s good with me.” Asami leaned forward and opened the two beers. She then opened the pizza box, taking out a slice for herself and a slice for Korra. “Here,” she said as she handed the slice over.

“Thanks.” Korra then pressed play and the movie began. As this happened, Asami had leaned back expecting to feel the back of the couch, but this time it was different. She could feel half of her back leaning against the front of Korra as well as Korra’s arm draped across her shoulders. “Is this okay?” whispered Korra to Asami. Asami could feel Korra’s breath on her neck and her heart began to beat faster.

“Y-yes.” Was all that Asami could get out. _Thank you Naga for taking up so much of the couch,_ thought Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun writing this chapter. The crab thing actually happened to me, but with a baby lobster instead. 
> 
> It was hard to explain how the aquarium looked, so here's an image to give you an idea: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/17/Tunnelaquarium_14-05-2009_15-54-09.JPG


	12. Netflix and Chill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So is it literal Netflix & Chill or figurative Netflix & Chill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spoilerish - No smut, so if you don't like that kind of stuff don't worry.
> 
> A warning though for chapters in the way way future, there will probably be smut. But my plan is to not make it too descriptive or excessive. I really like the amount of fluff and angst in this fic and hope to keep it that way. But to not have some sort of smut in this just wouldn't make sense... I mean they met on Tinder haha. 
> 
> If you want to check out my first explicit korrasami fanfic, feel free to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5686390/chapters/13097971

As Korra and Asami watched the movie, Korra began to regret watching ‘The Force Awakens.’ Since Korra had already seen the movie before, she wasn’t completely invested and watched Asami’s reactions instead. She watched as Asami laughed with happiness, gasped in surprise, and frowned in sadness. She watched as she teared up when one of her favorite characters died. As Korra watched her and time passed, she wanted to kiss and touch Asami so badly, but refrained. Asami was so into the movie and Korra couldn’t bring herself to interrupt.

“Wow, that was so good,” said Asami as she cuddled into Korra more. “I really liked Kylo Ren and Rey… and Finn and Poe and BB-8. Well I guess I liked everyone.” Asami began to laugh to herself and Korra could feel her whole body moving against hers. Korra slowly reached her hand up to Asami’s cheek and turned her head to be face to face with Asami.

Asami’s breath hitched. She was only a few inches away from Korra and the look Korra was giving her was so different from the looks she had seen before. Here eyes were so intense. Asami bit her lower lip as she could see Korra’s face nearing hers. She watched as Korra’s eyes shut and then she closed her own just before their lips met. This kiss was different, it felt more desperate and less unsure than their previous kisses.

Surprisingly Korra tasted of peppermint, _she must have had a mint while I was watching the movie_ , thought Asami. She could feel the warmth of Korra’s lips as they softly caressed her own. Korra’s tongue brushed lightly against her lower lip and then nipped gently at it. After that Asami parted her lips slightly and allowed Korra’s tongue to explore the inner walls of her mouth.

As they kissed Korra slid her arms around her neck and pulled her in closer. She could feel Korra’s breasts against her own as their bodies embraced. Asami ran her own hand from Korra’s waist up her back and worked her fingers into Korra’s short hair. As she did this, Korra deepened the kiss and Asami could feel her need, her want, her desperation. Asami let out a low groan as Korra began to run her hands down her back and onto her hips.

*vrrrmmm vrrrmmm* Asami’s phone was vibrating on the coffee table, but she didn’t want this moment to end.

*vrrrmmm vrrrmmm*

*vrrrmmm vrrrmmm*

They continued on, but Korra began to ask between kisses, “Are you… going… to get… that?”

*vrrrmmm vrrrmmm*

Asami let out a sigh and parted from Korra’s lips. “I guess I should.” She reached down for her phone without leaving Korra’s arms. On the screen was ‘Kuv.’ She slid the icon to the right and answered the call. “Hey what’s up?” she said, sounding somewhat out of breath.

“You okay? I wanted to check in because it’s late and you weren’t in the apartment when I got back. Were you running or something? You sound out of breath,” Kuvira said with worry.

“Yeah I’m fine and no I was… uh no. Did you forget that I had a date with Korra tonight?”

“O-Oh my god! I completely forgot. Are you still with her?! Oh my god, are you at her place right now?! I’m so interrupting, aren’t I? Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” ranted Kuvira as she became flustered. Asami hoped that Korra couldn’t hear this, but when she looked at Korra she could see a small smirk on her face. She could hear it.

“A-ah yeah I am. I’ll see you later Kuv.” Asami quickly hung up without letting Kuvira answer. “It’s getting a bit late. Maybe I should head back to my place.”

Korra looked at Asami and hesitated before speaking, “If you want, you can sleep over. I-I mean as in, like, literally sleep, umm…”

“You wouldn’t mind that?”

“NO, not at all. Plus it’s late and I wouldn’t want you to head back alone at this hour.”

“I’d like that. Do you have some clothes I could borrow?”

“Yeah, hold on for a sec.” Korra quickly unwrapped her arms from Asami and got up. She headed into the bedroom and returned to Asami with black sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. “Here, feel free to use the bathroom to change.”

“Thanks,” said Asami as she took the clothes and headed to the bathroom. As she was in the bathroom, she saw her reflection in the mirror. _Shit_. Asami’s lipstick was smudged. She washed herself up the best that she could. Asami wanted to reapply her lipstick, but it was in her purse that was in the kitchen. She had to just make due with what little lipstick she still had on her lips. She changed into the clothes that Korra had given her and exited the bathroom.

Korra was in the kitchen putting a kettle on the stove. She had changed as well. She had on grey sweatpants and a white tank top. _God are her arms nice._ Asami walked into the kitchen and placed her clothes onto the counter along with Korra’s scarf. “I’m making tea, would you like some?” asked Korra.

“Yeah I’d love some.” _I’d also like those arms wrapped around me, but that’s not what you asked._

“Come here and pick one out.” Korra opened a drawer and motioned for Asami to take a look.

“Wow that’s a lot of tea.” Asami looked through the drawer seeing white, green, oolong, black, red, yellow, chai, and many others. “Oh, you have chamomile tea. I’ll have this one. And, umm Korra.”

“Yeah Asami?”

“Some of my lipstick seems to have rubbed off onto you.”

When Korra heard that her face turned a deep red and she started to rub the back of her neck with one hand. “Oh. I’m gunna go wash it off. I’ll be right back.”

Korra returned after cleaning off the lipstick in the bathroom and went back to making the tea. As Korra did this, Asami finished up clearing the coffee table. She had returned the snacks to the cupboard and she was about to take care of the pizza box and bottles, but she wasn’t sure where to put them. “Korra, where do you put your bottles and recycling?” asked Asami.

“You can put the bottles on the kitchen counter and I’ll take care of them later, but the pizza box can go in the green bin over there.” Korra pointed to a green bin in the kitchen that was next to a black trash can. “Thanks, you didn’t have to clean up, though.”

“It’s the least that I could do after you paid for everything and are letting me stay the night.” Asami winked at Korra and went back to the couch to cuddle with Naga. Since Asami had turned away, she missed the opportunity to see one of her favorite things, Korra blushing.

Korra walked over with two mugs in her hands and placed them on the coffee table. “I think you’re starting to like Naga more than me,” joked Korra. On the couch Asami was laying on her back with Naga laying on top of her.

“She’s a pretty good cuddler,” teased Asami.

Korra seemed to take this as a challenge. She nudged Naga lightly and Naga jumped off of Asami. Before Asami could sit up, Korra had laid herself next to her. Asami’s side was lightly pressed against the back of the couch and on the other side was Korra. Korra flung an arm across Asami’s stomach and laid her head on her chest. “So who’s better? Me or Naga?”

Asami couldn’t bring herself to answer. Her heart was racing and she knew that Korra knew it too considering that her head was on her chest. She was falling for Korra hard and fast. Although she couldn’t answer verbally, Asami reached her arm out placing her hand on her shoulder and pulled Korra closer to herself. After a couple minutes of comfortable silence, Asami was finally able to answer. “You are,” she said as the placed a light kiss on the top of Korra’s head.

Their sleepiness overtook them and the tea was forgotten. The two of them drifted off as they cuddled one another on the small couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback and comments are always welcomed.


	13. Ba Sing Se Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter, guess you could call it a filler :P

Asami could feel the warm sun against her face. She began to roll over, but stopped when she felt the weight upon her. Asami looked down to see Korra’s tan face with her head still on her chest and her arm on her stomach. Korra had also wrapped her tan leg across Asami’s pale legs. The way Korra was sleeping left a different impression on Asami. She didn’t feel the confidence that usually radiated from Korra, but a feeling of innocence.

Asami shifted her weight slightly and freed her left arm from between the back of the couch and her body. She lifted it up and checked her watch. It was 6 in the morning. Asami let her left arm rest upon the arm that was on her stomach and then used her right arm that was cradling Korra’s shoulder, to pull their bodies closer. There was no need to get up yet, so she basked in Korra’s warmth and presence until she returned back to sleep.

When Asami woke again, she found that she was covered with a blanket, but the body that had been next to her all night was gone. She rose slowly and looked around the small apartment. It was much different seeing it with the natural light shining in. Everything seemed to be more cozy and warm. The smell of freshly made coffee didn’t hurt either.

Asami rose to her feet and wrapped the blanket around herself. She checked Korra’s bedroom and bathroom to see if she was there, but she wasn’t. Naga was also gone. _Maybe she’s taking Naga out for a walk_ , thought Asami. But then she remembered that she hadn’t checked the rooftop yet. She went through the doorway and up the steps, hoping that Korra was up there. But when she opened the door and was greeted by the morning air, she saw no one. She closed the door and returned downstairs. She then went into the kitchen and poured herself some coffee and sat down at the couch.

For the next ten minutes Asami sipped her coffee and went over all of the things that had happened last night. It was definitely a date that she’d never forget. As she continued to think, she heard the front door unlock and a quiet squeak as the door opened. First to come in was Naga with three tennis balls in her mouth and following her was Korra.

“M-Morning Asami. I thought you’d still be asleep when I got back,” said Korra apologetically.

“Morning to you too. And don’t worry.” Asami rose from the couch and walked over to Korra. She pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She then backed away and quickly looked at Korra. She had changed into jeans and had thrown on a green hoodie. “You make some good coffee,” she said as she looked into Korra’s eyes.

“I’m glad you like it. I get it shipped specially from Ba Sing Se.”

“mmm, I may have to get my coffee from there too now.” Asami looked down at her watch. It was already 9:30 and she really should start heading back to her apartment to get ready for class.

Korra became aware of the time as Asami glanced at her watch and remembered that Asami has class later. “You have to go, don’t you?”

Asami gave Korra a shy smile. “Yes, I do. I have to go get cleaned up and ready for class. So I should start heading back to my apartment now.”

“Alright, I put your clothes in a bag over there.” Korra said as she pointed to the kitchen counter. “You can give me back my clothes later.” Asami walked over and grabbed the bag. She then walked back over to Korra who was still standing near the front door.

“I had a really great time. I’ll talk to you later Korra.” Asami leaned in and gave Korra a quick peck on the lips.

“Me too. Get home safely.” Korra said as she rubbed the back of her neck. Asami smiled at Korra and Korra reciprocated. On that note Asami left Korra’s and began her walk back to her own apartment. _I could get used to this…_ Asami thought as she continue to walk.


	14. Lunchdate

“Those clothes look comfy,” said Kuvira slyly as Asami walked into the apartment.

“As a matter of fact, they are hella comfy,” said Asami. She was still wearing the sweatpants and t-shirt that Korra had leant her. The only thing that was her own were her converse and the leather jacket she was wearing.

“So, I take it you had a fun night.” Kuvira winked at Asami and then let out a little giggle.

“I had a fun night, but the ‘fun’ you’re talking about didn’t happen.”

Kuvira squinted at Asami, as if trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not. “Hmm, that’s too bad,” she mumbled, concluding that she had told the truth. “What’d you do all night instead?”

“Umm, we slept,” said Asami sarcastically.

“You’re so boring. If I was with someone that sexy and obviously into me, sleeping would not have been what I was doing all night. If ya know what I mean?”

Asami felt her cheeks blushing, but she wasn’t going to give Kuvira the satisfaction of having the last word. “Well I’m not you, am I?” she said as she went into her room and shut the door behind her. That wasn't even a good comeback. Asami placed a hand on her forehead. "Ugh"

Asami could hear Kuvira laughing in the living room. “Asami, I’m just kidding with you. I’m glad you had a good time.” Asami could tell that she was being genuine with what she had said. But one thing Kuvira said seemed to linger in her thoughts. _Is she really that into me? If I had made a move, would she have been okay with that? Would I be okay with that?_

Asami couldn’t stand in the middle of her room lost in her thoughts forever. She threw the bag of clothes onto her bed and went to her closet to pick out her clothes for the day. After that, she went about her usual routine of getting ready.

* * *

 “Hey, Kuv?” Asami and Kuvira were in class, but she had to get this off of her mind.

“What?” whispered Kuvira without raising her head from her notes.

“Do you really think she’s that into me?”

This got Kuvira to look up from her notes and at Asami. “Yes, yes I do. Have you seen the way she looks at you? Plus with everything you’ve told me, she definitely does. She even thought you were cute when you were drunk.”

“Ahem, ladies. I’m trying to teach this class and you two gossiping is not helping.”

“S-sorry Professor Lin,” said Asami.

“We’ll stop, please continue,” said Kuvira.

* * *

 

“Thanks class, that’ll be it for today. Don’t forget that there is a quiz online due by midnight on Sunday,” finished Professor Lin. Asami and Kuvira had been silent for the rest of lecture. Neither of them were willing to get on Professor Lin’s bad side. Supposedly she throws expo markers at students if they don’t stop talking or texting, and neither of them wanted to see if that was true.

“We’re still getting lunch right?” asked Kuvira as they walked out of the classroom.

“Of course, we always do after class.”

“You should text Korra and invite her,” said Kuvira as she smiled at Asami.

“Umm, okay. But I doubt she’d be free.”

“Hey, you never know.”

Asami reached into her pocket and sent a message to Korra.

Asami [1:27pm]: Hey have you eaten lunch yet?

Asami didn’t have to wait long for Korra’s reply.

Tinderella (Korra) [1:29pm]: No I haven’t. Are you getting food now?

Asami [1:29pm]: Kuv and I are heading over to the dining hall now, if you’d like to join us.

Tinderella (Korra) [1:30pm]: Yeah I’d love to. I’ll be there in about ten.

“She’s coming,” Asami told Kuvira.

“Oh great! Another person I can tease now!”

“Don’t you dare Kuv.” Asami shot Kuvira a sharp gaze, but it quickly softened and they both began to laugh.

* * *

“Hey Korra! Over here!” Kuvira was waving her arm back and forth at Korra.

Asami looked over her shoulder and saw Korra walking towards the table. She was still in the same jeans and green hoodie as she had been in the morning. As Korra approached the table, she smiled at Asami. “Hey you two. Ummm, I’m gunna go grab some food. I’ll be right back,” said Korra as she took off her hoodie and placed it on the chair next to Asami.

“O-okay,” said Asami. _God those arms._ Under Korra’s hoodie was a black sleeveless top, which allowed Asami to bask in the presence of her toned biceps again.

Kuvira reached across the table and closed Asami’s mouth that was hanging open. “If you keep doing that you may drool all over yourself.”

“Aahh, what?”

“You were gawking at her.” Kuvira began to laugh after saying this.

“Oh, I-I guess I was,” muttered Asami. “S-sometimes I end up doing things that I’m not aware of when I’m around her.”

“That’s what happens when you like someone. You wouldn’t know that since you haven’t allowed yourself to like anyone in so long,” teased Kuvira.

Although Asami knew that Kuvira was just teasing, there was some truth in what she had said. Asami had always been focused on her studies and preparing to take over Future Industries. She hadn’t allowed herself to really like someone. She hadn’t let people get to really know her except for a select few and they were just friends, nothing romantic.

“Ah, yeah. I guess this is a bit new,” said Asami.

“What’s new?” asked Korra as she sat down next to Asami.

“Ah, this shirt!” sputtered Asami. In reality the shirt wasn’t new, but it was the first thing that Asami could think of.

Korra leaned forward and looked at the burnt orange blouse that Asami was wearing. “It looks nice on you.”

“T-thanks.” Kuvira was laughing at all of this and Asami couldn’t help, but glare at her best friend sitting across from her.

“So, Korra. Asami said that you’re from the Southern Water Tribe. How’d you end up here at URC?” asked Kuvira.

“It has one of the best programs for Athletic Training. And I wanted to get away from home for a bit to see new things,” replied Korra.

“That’s cool. What do you plan on doing with Athletic Training?”

“Back in the South, I was big into playing hockey. I actually was supposed to play here at URC, but got hurt my senior year in high school. The trainer during that time really helped me and ever since then I wanted to help out young athletes like he helped me.”

“Wow, that’s awesome. Well not the whole getting hurt part. But like wanting to help other athletes,” said Asami. Asami gave Korra an awkward smile. She felt that she was making a fool of herself with what she had been saying all lunch. Luckily the smile was well accepted and Korra smiled back, but that wasn’t all that she did. Korra had placed her hand onto Asami’s upper thigh and gave it a little squeeze.

“Yeah that is awesome,” reiterated Kuvira.

“It’s not that awesome. It’s just something I can see myself doing for a long time and never getting tired of it. What do you two plan to do with your engineering majors?”

“Well my focus is more on building and bridge design and construction,” said Kuvira, “Asami’s a bit different though. She’s specialized in automotive engineering, but knows a lot about every area of engineering. It’s kinda scary how smart she is.”

“Thanks Kuv, but it’s not that I’m _that_  smart. I just have been studying it for a long time, since I need to take over Future Industries eventually.”

“I agree with Kuvira. You’re scary smart.” Korra and Kuvira both broke out laughing from the comment, but Asami just sat there in silence. Korra was moving the tips of her fingertips in a circular motion lightly over her thigh and she was starting to get goosebumps. Asami’s mind started to wonder, if Korra had this effect with her hand on her clothed thigh, what could she do to other places?

“Well, it was nice meeting you again Korra. But I have to go to work. I’ll see you later Asami.”

“Umm yeah.” Asami hadn’t heard what Kuvira had said because she was lost in her own thoughts. She watched as Kuvira grabbed her plate and left Asami with Korra.

“Am I distracting you?” asked Korra teasingly.

“To be truthful, yes,” Asami didn’t mean to be so straightforward, but the words had already left her mouth.

“Well you just continue to think of my hand on you, cause I have to go to class now. I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Ah okay.” Asami was so flustered and completely failed in hiding it.

Korra leaned in and kissed Asami’s cheek before getting up from her seat. As she walked away the fact that Korra was now leaving her finally settled in. “Bye Korra!” yelled Asami as Korra continued to get further away. Korra turned her head and flashed that adorable yet sexy wink at Asami. _Damn Asami, what is this woman doing to you? You need to pull yourself together._


	15. Let's Play A Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra are both restless, so they decide to play a game instead.

_Ugh, why can’t I sleep_ . Asami rolled over to check her alarm clock. _Damn, it’s already 12:30 and I need to get up early_. She laid there in the dark, not knowing what to do. She had finished up all of her assignments, but her mind wouldn’t settle. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Korra. She saw her tan skin, her short super sexy and cute hair, her biceps and the way her muscles bulged as her arm flexed, her wide shoulders and plump breasts, her toned stomach and legs. She just couldn’t get her out of her mind. Finally Asami caved and decided to see if Korra was awake.

Asami [12:44am]: You asleep?

Tinderella (Korra) [12:47am]: Nah, what’s up?

Asami [12:48am]: nm, just can’t seem to fall asleep :P You?

Tinderella (Korra) [12:59am]: Just listening to music and finishing up an assignment

Asami [1:02am]: What are you listening to?

Tinderella (Korra) [1:03am]: Underground by Cody Fry

Asami [1:03am]: I don’t know who that is ><

Tinderella (Korra) [1:04am]: He’s pretty good. Really chill, so good night music

Asami [1:05am]: Ah cool

Tinderella (Korra) [1:17am]: Want to play a game?

Asami [1:18am]: um, sure. lol

Tinderella (Korra) [1:21am]: Okay so here are the rules. I ask you any question and you have to answer it. After you answer you get to ask me any question. You can’t ask a question that’s already been asked though.

Tinderella (Korra) [1:21am]: Wanna play? :)

Asami [1:22am]: haha sure. Who goes first?

Tinderella (Korra) [1:23am]: Well you just went by asking a question, lol. jk. You can go first.

Asami [1:25am]: Okay, lol. What’s your favorite food?

Tinderella (Korra) [1:25am]: Seaweed noodles. What’s your favorite color?

Asami [1:28am]: You would think it’s red, but it’s actually blue. Umm, when was your last relationship?

Tinderella (Korra) [1:30am]: Ahh, we’re getting into the juicy stuff now :P It was a year ago.

Tinderella (Korra) [1:31am]: How many relationships have you had?

Asami [1:33am]: Too many in middle school, but those don’t really count. One in high school. And I haven’t had a serious relationship since. I was close to one freshmen year, but it didn’t work out.

Asami [1:33am]: What part of your body do you love the most?

Tinderella (Korra) [1:34am]: My muscles, duh. You seem to like my arms, but I think you may like my abs more if you see them ;) Do you like to travel?

Asami [1:35am]: lol, I’ve been caught. And yes I love to travel. I’ve been a lot of places for business, I’ve even been to the Southern Water Tribe to meet investors!

Asami [1:42am]: How many dates would it take for me to see those abs?

Tinderella (Korra) [1:44am]: That’s cool that you’ve been to the south. I’d say the number of dates doesn’t matter. I’d probably show them to you if you were with me right now. :P Do you have any nicknames?

Asami [1:46am]: I don’t, unless you count what Kuvira calls me when she’s mad… she calls me Salami…

Tinderella (Korra) [1:46am]: LOL, really??

Asami [1:47am]: Yeah, she knows it frustrates me. Hmm, let’s see… Are you a good cook, cause I suck and if someone was willing to cook for me, I’d probably marry them right then and there.

Tinderella (Korra) [1:50am]: I’m not amazing, but I’m not bad either, so us getting married may have to be put on hold, haha. I’m willing to cook for you sometime though. What do you find most attractive about me?

Asami [1:55am]: I’d love for you to cook sometime. Physically it has to be your eyes. But I also love that you seem to be very confident in yourself, but also aren’t shy to show affection and love. Like I can tell how much you love Naga and like to help people from you doing volunteer work and also the field that you’re going into.

Asami [1:56am]: Ummm, sorry that was long. What did you first notice about me when we met?

Tinderella (Korra) [1:59am]: It’s actually nice hearing that come from you. I noticed your eyes first. They’re a really unique light green with a sprinkle of yellow in them and they kinda took my breath away. Also your damn lips… and your height… and the way you were dressed perfectly accentuated your figure… LOL look at me ranting now. Dogs or cats?

Asami [2:01am]: haha. I like both, but I like cats a bit more. I have one back at home. Who’s your favorite character in OitNB?

Tinderella (Korra) [2:05am]: Easily Poussey. I’d date her if I could haha. I also really like Taystee and Stella. Do you watch GoT?

Asami [2:06am]: I do, I watch a lot of the superhero series as well. Marvel or DC?

Tinderella (Korra) [2:07am]: Marvel. I’m super excited for Deadpool. Do you like scary movies?

Asami [2:08am]: Same! and I do. Are you a cryer when you watch sad movies?

Tinderella (Korra) [2:09am]: mmm, I don’t like scary movies lol. And yes I am. :P

Tinderella (Korra) [2:15am]: How many people have you slept with?

Asami [2:17am]: Ehh, three. How many have you?

Tinderella (Korra) [2:19am]: You’re not supposed to repeat questions, but I’ll still answer :P Seven for me, two males and five females.

Asami [2:19am]: Wait, are you bi?

Tinderella (Korra) [2:20am]: Yeah I am.

Asami [2:32am]: I am too. Anyways, it’s your turn to ask Korra.

Tinderella (Korra) [2:46am]: If I asked you to come over right now, would you?

Tinderella (Korra) [2:50am]: Sorry, I guess I shouldn’t have sent that.

Tinderella (Korra) [2:54am]: Asami?

Tinderella (Korra) [3:12am]: fuck, I’m sorry. It was out of line, I was just joking. I’m sorry…


	16. Apologies

*Beep… Beep… Beep* Asami rolled over and instinctively turned off her alarm clock. She rose from her bed and went about her morning routine. Clothes, towel, shower, makeup, hair, backpack. She was so tired and just followed her normal routine, until she remembered that she hadn’t checked if Korra had replied to her text last night. Asami had been drifting off during their late night conversation and sleep finally overtook her around 2:30am.

She grabbed her phone from off her bed and saw 4 notifications. She looked at the messages.

Tinderella (Korra) [2:46am]: If I asked you to come over right now, would you?

Tinderella (Korra) [2:50am]: Sorry, I guess I shouldn’t have sent that.

Tinderella (Korra) [2:54am]: Asami?

Tinderella (Korra) [3:02am]: fuck, I’m sorry. It was out of line, I was just joking. I’m sorry…

Asami blushed when she saw the first message, but then became flustered and sorry when she saw the following three messages. Asami quickly sent a reply.

Asami [8:49am]: I’m sorry, I fell asleep. umm, the message was fine, it wasn’t out of line… I hope you didn’t worry too much. I assume you’ll be asleep, please text me when you get up. I want to know that you’re okay…

 _Damn, I shouldn’t have fallen asleep. Why couldn’t I have held out for ten more minutes. Just ten more minutes!_ Asami tried to calm herself as she walked to class, but she couldn’t stop worrying about Korra. She had messed up royally and now Korra was probably hurt and worrying. She sat through all of her classes and there was no reply. It was 1pm by the time she was done with her classes and was heading to meet Mako and Kuvira for lunch like she usually did.

Asami didn’t stay long for lunch. She ate very little and decided to go back to the apartment. She just couldn’t help it. This woman was making her worry more than she had ever done in the past. When she entered her apartment, she threw down her backpack and plopped herself on the couch. She held her phone in her hands, hoping for a message, hoping for anything to know that Korra was okay.

“vrrmmm… vrmmmm* Asami’s eyes widened as her phone showed an incoming call from Korra.

She quickly answered the call. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” said Korra. Her voice sounded somewhat deeper and groggy, as if she had just woken up.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. I mea-”

“It’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” interrupted Korra. “I just was flustered when you didn’t reply to the message. I thought that I had been too forward with you and panicked a bit.”

“N-no it was fine. I just fell asleep,” reassured Asami.

“Well that’s good to hear. I really was worried. I would have called earlier, but I just woke up and saw your message a minute ago.”

“I was really worried when I got your messages this morning. I guess we shouldn’t text that late at night, it wasn’t good for either of us.” They both laughed at this.

“I got to learn a lot about you though!” said Korra happily, her voice starting to sound more like herself.

“We did. We should have another movie night! I want to watch a scary movie with you.” Asami giggled a bit as she said this.

“Uuuuhhhh… Scary movies aren’t really my thing.”

“Oh come on. It’d be fun.”

“Fine. Just know that I’m not letting go of you when we watch it.”

“I wouldn’t have expected anything less.” Asami paused and then continued, “Are you free to meet next weekend. I can’t meet this weekend because I have some big assignments due.”

“Yeah that’s good with me. You have any idea of what you’d like to do?”

“Ahh… Want to take my Mercedes for a spin?”

“Sure that would be fun.”

“Okay cool. Let me know if you think of anything else you’d like to do.”

“I will… And Asami, it’s nice to hear your voice. We should call more often.”

“I agree. I’ll talk to you later Korra. Bye.”

“Bye”


	17. Misunderstanding

“Ugh, I need a break,” huffed Kuvira as she stretched her arms behind her back.

Asami and Kuvira had been working on some designs for their engineering classes. It had been taking a big toll on them both.

Asami just groaned and continued to do her work as Kuvira rose from her seat and strode into the kitchen. On the counter was Asami’s phone. Kuvira grabbed it and opened the Tinder app and started to swipe. Even though Asami hadn’t used the app since her first date with Korra, Kuvira tended to use it when she was bored.

“Hey Asami, how are you and Korra?”

The week had been super busy for Asami and she hadn’t seen Korra in person for the past week and a half. They had only been in contact through short phone calls and late night texting.

“I’m seeing her this weekend.”

“Oh, that’s good! Hey, Iroh sent you a message.” Kuvira giggled as she waved her phone at Asami.

“Wait, are you on Tinder again?! I really need to delete that app.”

“Woah, it’s that serious with Korra?”

“Ahh… I’m not actually sure. I really like her, but we haven’t talked about what we are,” Asami said with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

“Hmm, well you’ll figure it out eventually. It’s really good to see you open up like this Asami. You seem to be in a better place ever since you started dating Korra.”

“Yeah..” It was true. Asami was less stressed and enjoying her classes more. Although she was still doing work for the business and her father was a constant stressor, just having Korra helped. She had this glow about her, to the point that people complimented her on it. Asami found herself randomly smiling and giggling whenever she thought of Korra. Just hearing Korra’s name, Asami would perk up and a broad smile would spread across her face, often times accompanied by blushing cheeks.

* * *

“Hey Korra. You still free to meet this weekend?” asked Asami over the phone.

“Yeah I am. Are we still taking your car for a drive?”

“Yeah, unless you’d like to do something else.”

“Oh no, that’s good with me.”

“Okay cool… I’ll pick you up at your place around 11am then! Don’t eat lunch,” said Asami excitedly.

“Okay I won’t. I have to go, but I’ll text you later.”

“Alright. Make sure you eat and have a good rest of your day!”

* * *

 Asami [10:57am]: Here :)

Tinderella (Korra) [10:59am]: Okay, I’ll be down soon.

Asami got out of her parked car and leaned against the side of it. She didn’t have to wait long to see the woman walk out of her apartment. Korra was looking good, just like she usually did. She was wearing tan skinny jeans with a blue tee and sneakers.

“You look good.” Asami wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist and pulled her into a tight embrace. “It feels like it’s been forever since I’ve seen you,” she whispered into her ear.

Korra backed away slowly from the hug and brought a hand to the back of her neck. “Ah, yeah. It has been,” she said with a shy smile across her face. This was odd, Korra usually was so confident, but something seemed off today. “Nice car by the way.”

“Oh thanks! It’s a Mercedes 540k. It’s a classic.” This was an understatement. This car was the classic of classics. It could easily bring in a hefty amount of money if Asami wanted to auction it off. The roadster was in mint condition and was a bright red.

Asami went towards the passenger door and opened it. “Hop on in.” Asami smiled widely and closed the door after Korra took her place. Asami walked to the driver’s side and took her seat. “Just a little warning, I tend to speed.” She winked at Korra and turned on the car. The engine rumbled and then Asami revved the engine a bit. “You ready?”

“Yeah.” Asami looked over her shoulder to make sure that the coast was clear and sped out of the parking spot. Right as they started moving the wind bellowed and they could feel the cool air run through their hair and kiss their faces.

The first few minutes of the drive were extremely quiet. There was a feeling of awkwardness, but Asami didn’t know why. Silences had never been awkward with Korra. Maybe it was because they hadn’t seen each other in a while.

Korra finally broke the silence. “So where are we headed?”

“I thought it’d be fun to have a picnic in the park.” She quickly glanced at Korra and then looked back at the road.

“Cool.” Korra looked down at her hands. “You mind if I turn on the radio?” Asami would have played her own music, but the car didn’t have an aux cord.

“Go right ahead.”

The rest of the ride consisted of short small talk about what they had been up to and awkward silences. They finally arrived at the park and Asami pulled into a parking spot. Once the car was off, she turned to look at Korra. “ummm, Korra… Is something wrong?”

Korra didn’t look at her. “No, nothing’s wrong.”

Asami reached out and placed her hand under Korra’s chin and turned her head so that she could look into her eyes, but even when they were facing one another it seemed like Korra was looking past her. “I don’t believe that one bit. What’s wrong?”

Korra avoided Asami’s eyes and fiddled with her fingers. “I-I… what… what is _this_ Asami? Like what are we?”

Asami hadn’t expected that question. She knew they would talk about this eventually, but she just hadn’t expected it to be brought up right here and now. “I-I don’t know Korra. I’ve been wanting to talk about this too. I mean… I like you a lot, but I don’t know where you stand.”

“I like you a lot too,” Korra blurted out. She finally looked into Asami’s eyes. “I-It’s just that… I was talking to my friend and I brought you up.” Korra took a deep breath and then continued. “And he said that he matched with you on Tinder. I guess you’ve been talking to him... And this just caught me off guard, like I haven’t been on Tinder since our first date and I thought we were going somewhere, but then I find out this. Like…” Korra’s voice trailed off and she didn’t finish her thought.

“I haven’t been on Tinder since our first date either Korra.”

“A-are you blatantly lying to me? I know he’s not lying, he showed me the chat.”

“Oh crap! Korra.” Asami grabbed Korra’s hand and grasped it tightly so that she couldn’t pull away. “This is all a misunderstanding. Kuvira uses Tinder on my phone every now and again and I totally forgot. I knew she matched with people… but I didn’t know that she talked with them.”

“Wait, really?” Korra’s voice was much more like herself, it was more vibrant and familiar.

“Yes. I would never lie to you Korra.” She leaned in and gave Korra a light peck on the cheek. “Really. I haven’t been on Tinder at all since our first date,” she whispered into Korra’s ear. Asami pulled away and could see a slight blush on Korra's cheeks. “I like you a lot Korra and I, umm… well I was wondering if… you’d be my girlfriend?” She was finally able to get the question out after stuttering multiple times.

Korra looked straight into her eyes and nodded. “Yeah, I’d like that.” They both smiled at one another and then began to laugh. It took such an awkward misunderstanding to force them to define what was going on between the two of them, but it all worked out in the end.

Asami brought their lips together in a warm embrace. She felt the same shivers go down her spine that she had felt the first time that they kissed.

“Well let’s get on with this date then,” Asami paused and then added, “girlfriend.”

Korra smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

They left the car and Asami grabbed the picnic basket as well as a blanket from the trunk. After walking a while, they found a tree to sit beneath. It overlooked the small pond in the park that had ducks scattered along its surface and edges.

“Here, help me with the blanket.” Korra grabbed part of the blanket and with the two of them working together they spread it out. Asami then placed the basket on top of it near the middle. She knelt down and started to go through the contents of it. As Asami did this Korra laid on her back, placing her arms behind her head. She watched as Asami took out potato salad, fresh fruit, pasta salad, pinwheel sandwiches, deviled eggs, and a thermos.

“So I…” Asami looked at the array of food. “I didn’t know what you like so I tried to make a variety of things. I don’t make food very often, so hopefully they’ll taste okay.” Asami’s gaze started at Korra’s toned legs and up her torso, over her round breasts and to her face. Korra really couldn’t have had a more perfect body.

“I’m sure it will all be great.” Korra smiled at Asami and sat up. She grabbed one of the pinwheel sandwiches and took a giant bite. “Mmm, I… was…. right,” she mumbled as she chewed her food.

If anyone else were to speak with their mouth full, Asami would have found it rude and gross. But it was different when Korra did it. She found it endearing and cute. As she watched Korra eat the food, she grabbed the thermos and two glasses she had brought. She poured them both some freshly squeezed lemonade. She set one glass beside herself and handed the other to Korra. Right as she took the drink from Asami, she took a big gulp and then puckered her face. “It’s a bit sour.” She continued to make a face as she looked at Asami.

“Oh, is it? I didn’t try the lemonade because I was busy trying to make the other food good.” Asami took a small sip and her eyebrows creased, her eyes squinted, and she puckered her mouth. “Eck! It is really sour. Sorry about that Korra. Luckily I brought water too.”

“Miss Sato, always so prepared.”

“Well I actually have some food in the car that I bought… I would have given that to you if you didn’t like the food I made.”

Korra grinned at her. “That’s cute.”

The rest of the date went smoothly. They finished up eating as much as they could and Asami put the leftover food into the basket. She moved the basket to the side and they both laid down side by side, watching the leaves of the tree sway lightly in the breeze above them. The sky was a beautiful blue that peaked through small gaps between the leaves and branches. Every now and again a small cloud would pass by.

As they talked, Asami felt a light touch against her pinky. She looked down to see Korra’s pinky slowly rubbing against her own. The corners of Asami’s lips rose and she wrapped her pinky over Korra’s. They continued to talk for the next few hours. Asami was really intrigued by Korra’s stories and experiences with her family. Although Asami didn’t know Tonraq or Senna, she felt like she had after hearing so much about them from Korra. Soon Korra’s coming out story came up.

“So I wasn’t nervous coming out to my mom. I pretty much strutted into the kitchen and laid it on her. And you know what she said, she was just like ‘Honey, I kind of had a feeling. I don’t care who or how you love, just as long as you are happy and loved back.’ My mom then just pulled me into a hug.” Korra smiled. “It just went so smoothly. I had to tell my dad and that was a bit more nerve wracking. He really likes to go snowmobiling, so I ended up going with him the day after I told my mom. I was nervous, but when we made it to this cliff that we go to often to watch sunrises and sunsets, I told him. He was so quiet for so long, just watching the sunset. Then he just turned to me and hugged me. And being him, he said ‘Well more fish for you then.’ I guess that was his way of saying good for you and that he approved. He’s never been the most articulate with his emotions or feelings,” Korra and Asami laughed together. As they laughed, Korra released Asami’s pinky to intertwine all of their fingers.

There was a quiet pause between them after the laughing faded. They listened to the hum of wildlife and the outdoors, until Asami spoke up. “I-I haven’t come out to my dad.”

“Oh, you haven’t come out yet?”

“Ah, yeah. I’ve been nervous to. Is that a problem?” Asami’s eyes were filled with worry as she looked into Korra’s.

“NO, not at all. I just mean… You should try telling him eventually. I don’t know the man, but if he truly loves you then he’ll accept you for who you are. No matter what happens, I’ll be here for you.”

“Thanks Korra. I just have always been worried since he’s a bit more conservative and keeps trying to set me up on dates with sons of investors. I-i just don’t know if he would accept it.”

“Well you’ll never know unless you tell him Asami.”

“That’s very true.” Asami rolled over onto her side. She raised her free hand and rubbed the back of her fingers lightly over Korra’s cheek. “Thank you.” Korra turned her head and was greeted by the warm ruby red lips of Asami’s. “Really thank you,” Asami muttered against Korra’s lips. Asami pulled away, knowing that this was not the best place to be intimate with Korra, I mean there were kids running around everywhere.

 

“Well peanut, you want to head home?” Asami asked Korra.

“Peanut?!”

“Yeah, you’re small and cute so it suits you.”

“Eh..I’m not small.” Korra sat up and began to flex her arms, showing off her biceps.

Asami cleared her throat, trying to stay composed even as she looked at Korra’s amazing arms. “Let me clarify. You’re short, not small.”

“I-I’m not that short!”

“Oh come off it, you are! Just let me call you peanut. It’s cute.”

“Fine. I’m only letting you call me that cause you’re Asami. I’ll think of a name to call you too.” As she said this she winked at Asami. _Oh no, what have I done? She’s going to take full advantage of this,_ thought Asami.


	18. Games and Booze

“Naga... Stopppp… ittt…” Asami extended her arms to push Naga away. She had knelt down to give her a hug when she walked into Korra’s apartment, but was greeted by a big wet slobbering tongue. “I’m happy to see you too, but you’re going to mess up my makeup.” 

“Asami… It’s been a week since we’ve seen each other and you hug Naga first.” Asami rose to her feet and was welcomed by Korra’s muscular arms. She felt her body get pulled in as close as possible as the strong arms squeezed her waist.

“It’s good to see you.” It had been a week since their date in the park. The two weeks before the date Asami had been busy, but the week after Korra had been slammed with school work. They tried to make time for one another, but their plans kept having to be cancelled. It was finally the weekend and they were able to meet up.

“You too. I’m glad you could come early before the others arrive.” Although they had wanted to spend the weekend with just one another, they couldn’t. It was Bolin’s birthday today and Korra had offered to have a surprise party for him at her apartment. Asami had come extra early to spend some time with Korra before the others arrived to help set up for the party.

Korra released Asami from her arms and greens met blues. “So what do you want to do until the others get here?” asked Korra.

“Umm, I don’t really care.”

“Ah, want to play Mortal Kombat? I haven’t gotten a chance to play anyone in it for a while and am getting bored fighting the CPs.”

“Sure, I’m not good at it though.”

“Don’t worry. I can help you.”

Before long, the XBox One was all set up and ready to go. Asami and Korra both sat on the couch, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder, with their controllers in hand.

“Hmm, I’m going to be Sub-Zero. Kitana. Nice pick Asami.”

“Umm, thanks. I just like her outfit and fans.”

“Yeah, she does look pretty cool.”

The game loaded and soon there was a deep voice saying “Fight.” Asami began to mash the buttons on the controller and Korra calmly pressed them to make combination moves. Quickly after, Asami had lost round one.

“This isn’t fair! I have no idea what the combinations are!”

“Okay, hold on.” Korra quickly pressed a button to display all of the combinations. “Take a look at these and try to memorize some of them.” After a couple of minutes of taking note of the combinations Asami nodded at Korra to unpause the game and start round two. As they played, she could tell Korra was giving her time to adjust and learn.

“You let me win that round!”

“No I didn’t.” It was obvious Korra had let her win, no doubt about it.

“Yes you did. It’s no fun if you let me win.” Asami playful nudged Korra’s shoulder.

“Fine fine. I’ll play for real.”

Round three started and Asami stood no chance. Although she was starting to get the hang of it, Korra was too good. Soon the voice came back and announced “Sub-Zero Wins. Fatality.” After a couple more rounds, it was evident that Asami was a quick learner. She was soon giving Korra a harder time, but still couldn’t beat her.

“Woah, how’d I do that?!” Asami watched as her character did a special move, some x-ray thing, and did serious damage on Korra’s character.

“You did this.” Korra placed a hand over Asami’s and started to show which buttons to press. “Got it?”

“Yeah, thanks.” She was blushing, but Korra was too into the game to notice.

After a couple more rounds, there was a knock at the door. Korra put down her controller and answered it. Soon Kai, Jinora, Mako, Kuvira, and Wu came in. Opal was out distracting Bolin and would come later.

Once they all gathered, they started to decorate Korra’s place. Colorful streamers were spread along the edges of the room, balloons were blown up and scattered along the floor, drinks were put into a large cooler full of ice, and food was placed on the counters in the kitchen with a large cake in the middle. Set-up went super smoothly and soon there was a text sent to Korra.

Opal [8:47pm]: We’re coming up, hopefully everything’s all set!

Korra [8:48pm]: Don’t worry it is. Just walk right in, the door’s unlocked.

“They’re coming. Everyone hide!” Once everyone was in place, hiding behind couches, tables, and other things, Korra turned off the lights. She then went over to the place that Asami was, behind the couch. “This is exciting,” she whispered into Asami’s ear.

“It is. Hopefully Bolin likes it.”

“He will. I’m sure of it.” She then placed a light kiss onto Asami’s cheek and intertwined their fingers. “Just a fair warning, Bolin’s going to go crazy tonight. Everyone ends up getting pretty wasted on his birthday.”

“Wait really? Even you?”

“Even me.” As she said this, the sound of a door knob being turned could be heard.

Everyone went silent and as soon as the door was opened, they all popped out yelling “Surprise.” Bolin’s face was full of surprise for a second, but then shifted into a wide grin.

“You guys are the best friends a guy could ask for!” He spread his arms welcoming everyone into a big group hug. Not everyone was in the hug though. Mako had gone to the kitchen to light the candles on the cake. Once he did that, he brought it over to Bolin. Soon everyone was singing ‘Happy Birthday.’ Once the song was over, Bolin closed his eyes for a moment and then blew out the candles in one big breath. “You guys even got me a Nuktuk cake! That movie’s my favorite.”

“Let’s get this party started everyone!” Opal turned to the stereo and blasted the music. “Bolin, what game do you want to play first?”

“Well you know my favorite game. I say we play that first.”

“Bolin. I need to have at least some alcohol in my system to play that.” Mako walked over to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of vodka. “How about one shot for everyone before we even start?” Before anyone could reject, he had already placed the shot glasses on the counter and was pouring. “Cheers everyone! And happy birthday to my little bro!” They clinked their glasses and down went to liquid.

Asami turned to Korra and smiled. “I feel like I’m going to get pretty drunk tonight.”

“There’s no avoiding it.” They both laughed.

Soon everyone was sitting in a circle. In the middle were multiple cans of beer. “Time to play Flip, Sip, or Strip!!” yelled Bolin. “So the rules are simple. We take turns flipping a coin. The person that flips must guess if it’s heads or tails. If they get it right, then they can pass the coin to the next person, if they get it wrong, then they need to sip or strip, your choice. Oh and by sip, I mean like chug a good amount of your beer. Everyone down?”

Before long, most of them had finished three beers. The only two who hadn’t were Jinora and Opal. For some odd reason they were super lucky at guessing which side the coin would land on. Kai, Bolin, and Korra had had the least amount of luck. Kai and Bolin being at five beers and Korra being at four. Wu had opted to strip the majority of this clothing rather than drink. He was already down to his boxers. Asami also opted to strip more than the others, no matter what she didn’t want to drink too much and end up having a similar drunken night as her first date with Korra. Asami had opted to remove her shirt, shoes, and socks.

“Hey Asami,” Korra whispered into her ear.

“Yeah?”

“You’re wearing that red bra I found in your room.” As soon as she heard that, Asami felt her face flush.

“You still like it as much as before?” Although she was embarrassed, she couldn’t miss out on the opportunity to tease tipsy Korra.

“I do. Come here you.” Korra reached up and placed a hand on Asami’s cheek. She then turned her face and brought their lips together. Asami could feel the difference between their sober kisses and this. It was as if her senses were on hyperdrive and she could feel every little bit of Korra. The warmth, the taste, the smell. Everything was pure bliss, sloppy drunken bliss.

“Hey! Get a room you two!” yelled Kai.

Korra parted her lips from Asami and turned towards Kai. “Oh come on Kai. Can’t I kiss my super sexy girlfriend?” She began to laugh and then slapped her arm across Asami’s shoulders and hugged her towards herself.

“Ugh. Whatever. Who’s turn is it?”

The game eventually came to a close with most of them drunk and barely dressed. They each dispersed from the circle. Bolin and Opal took the couch, cuddling with one another. Opal’s laughs could be heard over the music as Bolin told her joke after joke. Kuvira, Wu, and Mako were in Kuvira’s room playing some kind of card game. While Kai and Jinora hung out around the food.

“This is... fun.... isn’t it?” asked Korra.

“Yeah, but I think you drank too much Peanut.” Asami was beginning to put her clothes back on. But was stopped by Korra.

“R-Really? Just leave’m.... off. Also, do you really need to call me that.”

“Of course, it’s cute.”

“Fine.... I’m going to call you... Red.”

“What?”

“I have lotsa reasons why.... One, you wear lotsa red.... Two, you wear red lipstick all the time.... Three, r-red is a super duper sexy color, like you.... Four, the bra and thong you’re wearing now are red… But I kinda… umm… “

“You’ve had too much to drink Korra. I know what you’re thinking, but not tonight. I do like the idea of you calling me Red though.”

“mmmm... okayyy.”

The party eventually winded down in the late hours of the night. Sleep overtook everyone. Some falling asleep in the beds or couch, while others in more precarious places. Asami and Korra were lucky enough to keep the others from Korra’s room and ended the night snuggly in one another’s arms.


	19. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after Bolin's surprise party... but Korra has a little habit that is sure to surprise Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content Ahead... hehe

Asami woke up to the sounds of quiet mumbling outside the bedroom, probably coming from the kitchen. She could feel Korra’s breathing against her bare neck. The warmth sent shivers down her spine and goosebumps along her body. Asami rolled over to face her beautiful girlfriend and began to slip a hand onto her waist, but stopped. She looked at Korra’s face and then down to her bare shoulders. _Was Korra not wearing any clothes?!_ Asami returned her hand to Korra’s bare waist and then downwards, running a light touch over the bare curves of Korra’s body. Asami was so tempted to pull  away the sheets, but held back. She was still wearing clothes, but why wasn’t Korra?

Asami stopped her hands from wandering and settled on rubbing Korra’s smooth back. As she did this, she felt Korra inch herself closer to her, bringing their bodies completely together. She heard Korra’s breathing become more shallow, signaling that she was waking from her deep sleep.

“M-morning Red.” Korra kept her eyes closed and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist.

“Morning.” Asami wasn’t sure how she should bring up Korra being completely naked. “You drank so much last night.”

“Mmm I know. It was fun though.”

“Uh, Korra?”

“MMmhmmm.”

“Uh… was it so much fun that you didn’t need clothes anymore?” As Asami said this, she slid her hand from Korra’s back to her abs, tracing her fingers along the ridges and dips.

Korra didn’t say anything, but finally opened her eyes in surprise, the sleepiness completely gone. “I-I… shit.” Korra let go of Asami and rolled onto her back, bringing her arms to her chest and hugging the sheets closer to herself. “I… ah… I usually sleep naked and I must’ve been too drunk and forgotten that I was sleeping with you. Sorry Asami.”

“There’s no need to apologize Peanut. It was kind of a nice surprise.” Asami could see Korra’s face change to a nice flushed red. Before Korra could protest, Asami rose from the bed and slid a leg over Korra’s body, straddling her naked body beneath her.

“A-asami…” Asami leaned down and brought their lips together. She could taste the staleness of bitter alcohol and morning breath, but she didn’t mind. She cupped Korra’s face and deepened the kiss. Asami broke from Korra’s lips and kissed down her chin. She then began to lick, suck, and nip at Korra’s neck. Korra began to moan and placed her hands onto Asami’s hips. As Asami continued, she felt Korra’s hand slip under the drawstring of the shorts she was wearing, placing her hand onto her firm bottom and then grasping it.

This was all the encouragement Asami needed. She left Korra’s neck and kissed her way down to Korra’s bare breasts. Before she continued, she backed away a bit to take a look at Korra beneath her. Korra’s breasts were larger and rounder than her own. Her nipples were dark and already hardened. Asami’s gaze continued down to look at Korra’s abs. Asami again trailed her hand down Korra’s body to touch the defined muscles. As she did this she saw the muscles ripple under her touch and soon Korra’s stomach was rising and falling. Her pale white hand contrasted against Korra’s dark skin.

“T-that.. tickles,” laughed Korra.

“Oh. Sorry.” This snapped Asami back to what she was doing before she had gotten distracted by Korra’s perfect body. Asami slid her hand from Korra’s abs upward to grasp one of Korra’s breasts. She then lowered her head to kiss the soft flesh of the other breast. She trailed her tongue dangerously close to her stiffened nipple, but continued to tease Korra until a breathy ‘come on’ was released from Korra’s mouth.

Asami finally brought her tongue to the sensitive nipple and gave it a light flick. She heard as Korra’s breath hitched and her body flinched slightly. Asami then brought her mouth to the nipple, enclosing it between her lips and sucking lightly, eliciting more and more moans from Korra."Shh, we don't want the others to hear." Asami could feel as Korra gripped her bottom harder and a hand entangle itself into her hair, pulling her closer.

Asami moved her hand from Korra’s breast and trailed it to her side. Running her hand along the dip of her waist and then to the curve of her hips. She continued to go lower and began to circle her fingers lightly over the inside of her thighs, dangerously close to her center.

“Hey ladies! Wake up, we ma-” Bolin stopped before he could finish. In front of him he saw the slim body of Asami over Korra’s muscular tan body. He made eye contact with Korra and stopped halfway in and halfway out of the bedroom. “I… ah… sorry.” He quickly removed himself from the doorway and slammed the door shut.

“Fuck,” rasped Korra. She could feel as Asami had removed her hands from her and was sliding off of her.

“I guess we should go out. The others are probably all awake.” Asami got up from the bed and looked back at Korra, who was still just laying there. “Um, I’m gunna go wash up.” She left Korra there and went into the bathroom.

As she washed her face, she couldn’t stop thinking of Korra. She couldn’t stop thinking about her bare tanned skin, the warmth that radiated from her, her distinct smell that oddly reminded her of the ocean, the salty but sweet taste of her skin. Everything was so intense, but so calming at the same time. This couldn’t have felt more right. If Bolin hadn’t come in, she would have gone all the way with Korra. She would have done anything that was asked of her. She had completely lost control and it scared her.

There was a light knock on the door. “Hey Red, can I come in?”

“Ah yeah.” As soon as she said that a not so naked Korra walked in. She was now wearing an oversized black t-shirt and green shorts. “Uh, do you wanna talk? You seemed kinda out of it once Bolin came in.” She looked at Korra. She was rubbing the back of her neck like she always did when she was nervous or shy and it couldn’t have been cuter.

“Sorry. I was just caught off guard.”

“Well I was too. I mean you just kinda, um, yeah.”

“Sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I-I just… when I woke up and saw that you weren’t wearing anything, I just kinda lost it.”

“You don’t have to apologize. I couldn’t have asked for a better way to wake up. Come here.” Korra opened her arms and then raised her eyebrows insisting for Asami to come hug her.

Asami lowered her head and let her body be engulfed by Korra’s strong arms. “We’ll just have to try that again when my apartment isn’t full of people.” Korra kissed Asami’s cheek.

“O-okay.”

“Well let’s go see the others. You know they're gunna give us hell about this. There’s no way that Bo didn’t already tell them.”

“I know.” Asami finished washing up and walked out of the room, hand in hand with Korra.

As soon as they walked out, everyone’s eyes were on the two of them, except for Bolin who was avoiding their gazes. The poor guy didn’t know what to do.

“Morning you two,” said Kuvira with a smile. She then pointed to the counter next to the stove. “Help yourselves to breakfast. Opal and Jinora woke up and made food for everyone.”

“Thanks.” Korra pulled Asami around everyone and to the food. In front of them was pancakes, bacon, and fresh fruit. They both grabbed a plate and took a little of everything, well in Korra’s case, she took a lot of everything. They stood with the others around the counter and began to eat.

“So how’d everyone sleep?” asked Korra between mouthfuls of food.

“Not too bad. We all drank so much, so falling asleep was pretty easy.” Mako was even more brooding than usual, if that were even possible. He just really wasn’t a morning person.

“So true! Even Jinora got wasted for the first time,” teased Kai.

“Hey! I was not wasted!”

“Jinora, you kept chasing Naga acting as if she were me,” continued Kai and everyone broke out into laughter.

Everyone continued to talk and eat their breakfast, except for one usually very talkative person.

“Hey Bo, you’re awfully quiet this morning,” observed Opal.

“Ah yeah. I’m just kinda tired still,” he said glancing quickly over at Asami and Korra. It seemed that he hadn’t told everyone what had happened.

“Have a long night Bo?” Kuvira teased elbowing him lightly.

“Um no, a long morning.” They all looked at him oddly, except for Korra and Asami.

Jinora glanced at the three of them and she seemed to be piecing things together in her mind. Soon everything clicked. “Oh, my, god. You did not Bo?!”

“What Jinora?”

“When you went to wake up those two,” as she said this she pointed at Korra and Asami, “they weren’t sleeping like you said they were. Were they?” She had this sly knowing look on her face.

“Ah, yeah they were. W-why’d I lie about that?” Bolin said flustered. Asami knew she was blushing. There was no hiding the facts now.

Jinora continued, “Come on Bo. You slammed that door so fast and loud. If they were sleeping you wouldn’t have reacted like that.”

“I-I...ummm…” stuttered Bolin.

“Yeah we weren’t sleeping,” interrupted Korra, saving Bolin from Jinora’s interrogation.

“Well I guess that’s a good way to end an awesome birthday. Right Bolin?” teased Kai.

Bolin couldn’t hide his blushing face and Opal quickly slapped his arm lightly. “Hey, stop thinking about it.”

“I-I wasn’t Opal. I only think of you, don’t worry.”

“Okay, let’s just all forget this and let it go. For all we know we may be laughing about this in coming years, but not right now. I’m waaayyy too embarrassed,” Asami finally interjected.

At that note everyone let it go and returned to their breakfast. Before long, they had all left the apartment and the two of them were finally alone again.

As Korra did the dishes Asami cleaned up the trash and decorations scattered around the place. She paused to look at Korra’s muscular back and dropped what she was doing. She then strode over and wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist. Pulling herself close against Korra’s back. “That was fun,” she whispered into her ear.

“Yeah, it was.”


	20. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter...

“Hey Asami. You did it with Korra, right?” 

“Kuv, really?”

“Oh come on, just tell me.”

“Fine. We didn’t.”

“What do you mean you didn’t? Bolin walked in on you didn’t he? OH!”

“Umm yeah. We stopped after he came in.” It had been a couple of days since the party and Asami had avoided answering Kuvira about the topic. For some odd reason whenever she thought about losing control with Korra, she became scared. She had never felt this way about anyone before.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Kuv, you’re my closest friend, probably one of my only friends. You know this as well as I do… I always am in control. I always know how I feel… and… with Korra I just forget about everything, I let myself go. When Bolin walked in, it made me realize that I wasn’t in control. I wasn’t in control of my feelings, my thoughts, and even my actions.”

“Is that really such a bad thing. That’s what happens when you like someone. Things just happen without explanation. You have to let go of control every now and again Asami. Let someone else in and let them lead the way.”

“I… I lost my mom…  my dad is barely in my life. You know that I grew up on my own. Me relying on and feeling this way about Korra is scaring the living hell out of me. Although I like her a lot, I keep thinking that this isn’t going to last and she could leave my any second.”

“Instead of thinking about an end, think about what possibilities you have with her. Plus I have a feeling that she won’t be leaving you anytime soon.”

“How do you know that?”

“Have you seen the way she looks at you. She literally lights up anytime you speak or smile or laugh, or just do anything. It was very evident at the party how she feels about you. Don’t let your past and insecurities screw this up Asami. She’s good for you and you know it.”

“I know, I’m just scared.”

“She’s worth it though, isn’t she?”

“Y-yeah… she really is.”

Asami was always on her own and had learned to be strong, learned to be able to solve her own problems. She learned to not be a burden on her father. She learned to work on her own, to study on her own, to live on her own. Kuvira had been the first person that Asami shared her past and problems with. She was scared to let another person in, to let them learn that she wasn’t the put together person that everyone believed her to be. She carried her own baggage and burdens. After talking to Kuvira, Asami came to realize that the next person that she’d be opening up to was Korra. And it was terrifying, absolutely terrifying.


	21. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to post comments and critique. I read them all and appreciate that you take the time to write them! I don't reply to all of them because I don't want to raise the comment count if I don't have to, but if you have any questions or I feel that I should reply, I will. But just know that I do read them.
> 
> Also a big thanks to one of my friends who helped me with this chapter and who has been really supportive of my fics!

“Asami! Come back here!”

“Hurry up silly! We’re going to miss the sunrise if you go any slower.” Asami was running up the trail. Korra and her had woken up early to go see the sunrise, but it may have been a bit too early for Korra. Although Korra was in incredible shape, walking up a mountainside while still half asleep was evidently not something she wanted to do. Asami on the other hand was having a grand time.

“We should have come to see the sunset,” complained Korra.

“Come here Peanut.” Asami extended her hand towards Korra as she finally caught up to Asami at the peak. She took Asami’s hand and gave it a light squeeze as she saw the sun rising. “Still think we should have seen the sunset?”

“N-no. I take it back.” Asami looked at Korra as she watched the sunrise, this couldn't have been a better morning. The horizon was a beautiful mix of oranges, yellows, and reds with a few clouds here and there reflecting the light. Korra moved closer to Asami and rested her head against her shoulder.

They stood there in silence watching the breathtaking scene unfold. It had been two weeks since she had talked to Kuvira about her insecurities. Her fear of letting someone close to her, of them leaving or her becoming a burden on them. Asami was now embracing the fact that she was truly falling for the beautiful woman beside her and was facing her fears head on. After that talk, she tried to shift her perspective and look forward to the possibilities ahead of her and Korra.

Although she had embraced these fears, she still had not been able to sleep with Korra. They had gotten close a couple of days ago, but she stopped them from continuing. There was something Asami needed to do, before their relationship could reach that point.

Soon the sun had risen completely and they decided they should head back down. This time Asami stayed by Korra’s side, not having to worry about missing the sunrise this time.

“Korra?”

“Yeah Red?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For being you.” At this, Korra stopped walking and looked into Asami’s eyes.

“What’s up Asami? You’re acting weird.”

“I’m going to tell my Dad.” Asami paused. “I’m going to tell him about us.”

“Wait, really?!”

“Yeah, you’re too important to me and I want him to know. I want him to know you’re the one beside me, you’re the one making me happy.”

Korra quickly pulled Asami into a bone crushing hug. “I’m proud of you Asami.”

“I hope it goes well,” she said quietly.

Korra placed a hand on Asami’s cheek. “No matter the outcome, I’ll be right here for you.” Korra leaned in and gave Asami a chaste peck on the lips. “I promise.”

* * *

“Hello, Hiroshi Sato speaking.”

“Hey Dad.”

“Asami! You usually don’t call me when I’m at work. What do you need dear?”

“I know. It’s just that you tend not to pick up your personal phone when you’re at work, so I just called the company.” Asami paused and took in a deep breath. “I was wondering if we could meet sometime soon.”

“Of course. Hold on and I’ll take a look at my schedule.” Asami could hear the ruffling of paper and pages turning. “It looks like I’m free tomorrow around lunch time. Would you like to meet at our usual place at noon?”

“Yeah that’d be perfect Dad. I’ll see you then. Don’t work too hard.”

“Asami, I’m excited to see you dear. I love you.”

“Love you too Dad.”

* * *

Tinderella (Korra) [11:13pm]: Hey, good luck today :)

Asami [11:15am]: Thanks Peanut ;)

Tinderella (Korra) [11:18am]: Call me when you’re done. And Red, if he loves you as much as he should, you’ll be fine. I promise.

Asami looked at the message that Korra sent her. She went into her contacts and changed Korra’s information. It now read as Peanut, not Tinderella. Although she liked Tinderella, she liked Peanut much better.

After doing that, Asami let out a big sigh. She was sitting in a booth near the back of the restaurant waiting for her father. She couldn’t help but arrive early. She was nervous and needed time to think about how she would bring up Korra with her father. She really loved her Dad, but he was more traditional in his way of thinking. He continuously set her up on blind dates with investors’ sons and other well off men. She would often go on these dates, but never had she gone on more than two with any of them.

Asami continued to replay new ways to try and tell her dad about Korra and time passed quickly. She looked at her watch and saw that it was already 11:50am. She knew her Dad would be arriving soon, he’s never late.

“Asami, it’s good to see you.” She looked up to see Hiroshi sliding into the booth across from her. He looked tired and worn. His hair had grey streaks that really stood out against his black hair. He had dark puffy half-circles under his eyes. Asami was always amazed at how much he seemed to age every time she saw him. Running the best company in Republic City really was no easy task.

“It’s good to see you too Dad.” The last time that they had seen each other was two months ago and that was at a company party. The lack of seeing her father was the main reason for her not feeling as close to him. As soon as her mother passed, he threw himself into work, leaving little time for Asami. At times, she wondered if he really cared for her, but as she got older she understood why he did what he did. It had taken time for her to forgive him, but she finally was, slowly.

“Mr. Sato, Miss Sato, welcome back. Green tea for the two of you as usual?” asked Izumi, their usual waitress.

“Yes, thank you.” Asami watched as the young woman walked away and then returned her gaze to her father.

“So how’s the company doing?”

“Doing better than it has in a while. The stocks have gone up and the products are selling well. We have some new cars that are almost ready to hit the roads too.” Asami looked as her father’s eyes had a happy glint to them. He always was so ready to discuss the company, it was pretty much his second child.

“That’s good to hear. If I get some free time, I’ll come in to check out the new cars, if you’d allow that of course.”

“Why wouldn’t I. You are as much an owner of this company as I am Asami.” He smiled at her.

Izumi returned with their tea and took their order. For Asami, her favorite Fettuccini Alfredo with freshly caught sea scallops. Her father got shrimp scampi this time around. He tended to change his order more often than Asami.

“So how’s school?”

“I’m doing well. The classes are a bit stressful just because of the amount of work, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

“I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

They continued to discuss school and the company, only briefly interrupted when izumi brought their food. Her father soon began to speak about an upcoming meeting he has with a CEO of another company. His name was Varrick or something.

“He does a lot of business in the South and we’re working towards a partnership.”

“That sounds promising.”

“It is. I think if all works out, both companies will be helped greatly.” He paused to take a sip of his tea. “He has a son about your age. If you want, I can set up a date with him.”

Asami stopped eating and looked at her father. This was finally her chance to tell him. She put down her fork. “Umm speaking of dates… I’m seeing someone Dad. I have been for the past two months.”

She watched as her Dad’s eyes sparkled with happiness. “That’s good to hear Asami. I was wondering when you’d start dating again.” They both chuckled at this.

“There’s more though.”

“Don’t tell me you’re pregnant,” he teased.

She smiled, “Well that’d actually be impossible.” She looked to see his reaction, but he didn't notice what she meant. “I-I’m dating… a woman Dad. Her name’s Korra and she’s incredible. She’s the nicest person I know. She’s beautiful, smart, strong, funny, and so much more. She just makes me so happy… She’s perfect, Dad.”

Her father’s gaze didn’t change. He continued to look as happy as ever. “It’s good to hear you speak of someone so fondly. You must really like her.”

Asami felt her eyes well up. “I really do. I-I might even be…” her voice trailed off, not ready to finish what she was about to say.

Her father took her hand into his. “Asami, I’m happy for you.” She could feel as the tears finally fell from her eyes. “If only your mother was here to see what a wonderful woman you have become. I know she’d be proud of you.” He rubbed his finger back and forth over the back of her hand. “Dear, I don’t care who you love as long as they make you happy.” He paused and started to laugh to himself.

“W-why are you laughing?” Her tears had slowed and she was dabbing them away with a napkin.

“If I had known you liked men _and_ women, I would have gotten a lot more dates for you.” They both laughed at this. This was the first time in a long time that her father and her had openly laughed like this. Asami couldn’t be happier.

“Don’t worry, the amount of dates you set me up with was plenty.”

“So, when do I get to meet her?”

“Ah…”

“I’m just joking Asami. When you’re ready to introduce me to her, is when I’ll meet her.”

“I’ll ask her. The first time I met her, she said that she was a fan of all the work you’ve done for the city.”

“You’ve picked a good one.” They both smile at one another and return to finishing their meals. Asami felt as if a weight was lifted from her shoulders. This was the closest she had felt to her father in a long time. She often felt that he put the company before her when growing up, but seeing how he reacted now, showed her how much he really does care for her.

Her father paid the bill and they rose from the booths. “I love you Dad.” Asami pulled him into a hug and squeezed tightly.

“I love you and always will.” He placed a light kiss onto her forehead. “Call me when you’re free again and I’ll meet you. It doesn’t matter if I have something scheduled, I’ll cancel it.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“Yes I do Asami. You’re my daughter and I haven’t always been the best father. I want to make it up to you.”

“Thank you Dad. I’ll call you soon then.”

Asami parted from the restaurant and pulled out her phone.

“How’d it go?!”

“I’m coming to your place. I’ll see you in ten.” Asami hung up, ran to her car, and headed to Korra’s. She had to tell her the good news and in person, not over the phone.


	22. Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be truthful I don't really like this chapter very much, but whatever. It's explicit, but you can skip it if you don't like that kind of stuff. Nothing truly important happens when it comes to the story...
> 
> I also wrote this a while ago, but have written some other explicit scenes and it's pretty evident that I've improved compared to this chapter. So um, just take it as it is haha.

Asami parked her car outside of Korra’s apartment. She sprinted up the stairs and came to her girlfriend’s frontdoor. She knocked so hard, she was nervous she’d break down the door.

The door opened and Asami was greeted by a very nervous looking Korra. “Asa-” Asami didn’t let Korra finish her thought. She brought their lips together so quickly that their teeth clashed and they both pulled back. “Ow! What the hell Asami?” Although she said this, there was a smile on Korra’s face. “I take it it went well? Of your doing this out of spite.”

“Yes, yes it did. It went SO well!” Asami pushed by Korra and into the apartment. She spotted Naga and knelt down and scratched her behind her ears. “S-sorry about that. I was just so happy to see you.” Asami said as she looked at Naga.

“Are you talking to me or Naga?” Korra teased.

Asami turned her head. “You, silly.” Asami watched as Korra walked across the entryway and to the couch. She heard a _thwomp_ as Korra plopped herself down and patted the free seat next to her.

Asami walked over, but that seat wasn’t where she wanted to be. She stood in front of Korra and then placed one leg on either side of Korra’s, straddling her on the couch. “Let’s try this again,” Asami whispered in a husky tone.

Asami slid her arms around Korra’s neck and brought Korra in for a kiss, slowly this time. Her lips tasted of mint, probably from her chapstick. Asami felt Korra’s lips part, allowing her access to the delightful warmth within. Their tongues glided against one another at a slow, but steady rhythm. Korra’s hands were now on Asami’s hips, gripping them slightly.

“So… are… you… going… to… tell… me… what… happened?” Korra said between kisses.

Asami pulled away, looking down at Korra. “Can’t I tell you later?” She bit her lower lip, hoping that they’d continue.

“Nope.” Korra shook her head. “I want to know.”

“Fine.” Asami slid off of Korra and sat facing her on the couch, criss-cross applesauce style. “We talked about the company and school. And then he brought up some potential partner and that he has a son I should go on a date with. Then I told him about us and he was so happy. He actually looked proud of me… Umm, he also said he’d like to meet you,” Asami said hastily. 

“Wow, that’s awesome. I’d love to meet him too, but I can’t promise that I won’t stare. He is THE Hiroshi Sato you know?”

“Try not to fangirl too much when you meet him.”

“I’ll try not to. When do I get to meet him?” Asami couldn’t understand why both her father and Korra were so excited to meet one another. It was weird.

“There’ll be an investor party soon, maybe you can come to it with me. As my date.” Asami smiled at Korra, hoping she’d say yes.

“Do I have to wear a dress?”

“Uh, not if you don’t want to. You have to dress formal, but it doesn’t have to be a dress.”

“Okay, I’m down with that then. You’ll wear a dress right?”

“Of course. So… umm, can we return to where we were? I mean I told you what you wanted to hear...”

“Eh, I don’t know. You kinda taste a lot like garlic.”

“Shit.” Asami rose from the couch and started to walk to the bathroom. She heard Korra’s laughter from behind her and soon felt arms wrap around her waist. She was lifted from the ground and was being carried away.

“I was just kidding.”

“Korra, that wasn’t funny! Put me down!” Asami began to flail her legs and arms around, but Korra continued to the bedroom. Soon she was thrown onto the bed and was looking up at Korra. “That really wasn’t funny.” She was pouting, trying to make Korra feel bad.

“I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you. How’s a massage sound? I bet you’re tense from a long day.”

Asami wanted more than a massage, but couldn’t bring herself to say that to Korra. “Fine.”

“Roll over then.” Asami did as she was told and soon felt Korra’s legs on either side of her. She then felt Korra sit on her bottom. “Mmm, this is comfy,” teased Korra.

Asami was about to retaliate, but felt Korra’s hands rub her shoulders. She let out a deep groan. “That feels so good,” she mumbled into the pillow. She laid there in bliss as she felt the knots melt away under Korra’s strong and warm touch. Korra massaged her neck, back, and arms until they felt better than they had ever before.

Asami felt Korra lift off of her slightly and slide down toward the end of the bed. She felt as Korra’s hands slid across her bottom, down her legs, and finally resting on her feet. Korra slowly slipped off Asami’s socks and then began the massage again. She eased her way up one leg and after that was done she went to the other leg and massaged that.

“How you feeling?”

“So good.”

“It’s not over yet.” As Korra said this, she began to massage Asami’s firm bottom. Asami groaned deeply. She felt a hand slip between her legs and rub her through her jeans.

God, did it feels so good. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter as Korra continued the ‘massage.’ Asami felt her rapid heartbeat and her center pulsing. She wanted Korra and now.

“K-korra,” whimpered Asami. Asami felt Korra remove her hand.

“Roll over."

She did as she was told and rolled over. She looked at Korra who was sitting beside her. Korra then swung one leg over her to straddle her again. “Now for the front.” Korra winked at Asami and gave a little chuckle.

Korra gripped the hem of Asami’s shirt and looked at her. “May I?” Asami just nodded and soon her shirt was thrown to the ground. Korra squinted her eyes, as if she was thinking really hard. “You know, your bra’s kinda in the way.” Asami watched as Korra bit her lower lip.

“I can fix that.” Asami propped herself up and unclasped her bra. She then shrugged the straps off and dropped it to the side of the bed. Korra licked her lips and gave out a light hum.

“That’s better.” This was the first time that she had shown this much of her body to Korra, yet she didn’t even feel shy. Korra made her feel comfortable, like she was at home, like this was the only place she’d ever need to belong.

Korra began to massage Asami again, starting at her shoulders. Slowly she began to move downward, spending a lot of time just above her bare breasts. Finally her hands were on her breasts. Korra massaged both of them gently at first, but then began to deepen her touch. Asami could feel as her nipples began to stiffen as Korra continued.

Asami’s breath hitched as Korra began to tease the taut nipples. Flicking them and pinching them with her fingers, eliciting deep moans from Asami. Korra began to slide one hand away from one of Asami’s breasts. She grazed her fingers along Asami’s toned stomach and then worked her way to the button of Asami’s jeans. She tried to unbutton them with one hand but then grunted in frustration. She removed her other hand from Asami's breast and finally unbuttoned the jeans.

“Damn button,” muttered Korra quietly. Asami watched as Korra leaned back and started to scoot off of the bed. She did that thing that she does when she’s nervous, placing her hand on the back of her neck. “I was trying to be smooth…” She smiled shyly at Asami.

Asami let out a giggle and grabbed her jeans. She started to wiggle out of them and soon Korra helped her pull them off completely. Korra looked at the bikini style black panties that Asami was wearing and ran a tongue over her lips. She watched as Asami slipped them off and threw them to the side.

“You know, it’s kind of unfair that I’m the only one naked right now,” growled Asami. Without any hesitation, Korra removed her clothing as she stood at the end of the bed. Asami looked at Korra’s heavy round breasts, then down to her perfect abs, then to the dark curls leading down to Korra’s center. “Fuck. My girlfriends sexy as hell.” Her voice was unfamiliar to her, she had never wanted someone so badly and it really was affecting her. “Come here Peanut,” she said a bit more softly. 

“Whyyyyy?” Even as Korra complained about the nickname, she crawled back onto the bed, this time placing one leg between Asami’s. She placed a hand on each side of Asami’s head and leaned down to bring their lips together. There was something different about this kiss. It felt searingly hot and desperate. Asami slipped a hand into Korra’s hair and brought Korra even closer, deepening the kiss.

“I… want you… Korra,” she gasped between kisses. She raised her hips and started to grind against Korra’s thigh, letting out a loud, drawn out moan. Korra parted from Asami’s lips and began to nip at her neck, drawing out even more moans from Asami.

Asami felt as Korra’s lips left her skin, leaving her full of want. She let out a slight whimper, but was stopped as she felt Korra sit up and shift her position. Their centers were now against one another and she could feel the full wetness of Korra. Soon one of Asami’s legs was being lifted into Korra’s arms. Her leg was pulled flush against Korra’s chest and she felt Korra begin to grind against her, bringing their clits together.

Korra started off with a slow pace and Asami matched her rhythm. As their joined wetness grew, Korra increased their pace and Asami felt Korra hugging her leg tighter and closer to her breasts. “Fuck,” Korra growled. Asami watched as Korra removed one hand from her leg and reached out blindly. Asami’s breath hitched as she felt the strong grip of Korra’s hand on her breast.

Asami felt Korra’s body begin to quiver above her. She began to move faster and harder against Asami. Asami watched as Korra reached her climax, clenching her eyes shut and releasing guttural moans. Asami felt Korra release a wave of wetness and this sent her over the edge. Her back arched and she screamed out Korra’s name. She continued to grind into Korra, riding out her orgasm.

Their bodies both relaxed and Asami felt Korra’s flushed, sweaty body fall upon her chest. They laid there as they allowed their heartbeats to return to normal.

“Wow…” Asami had never known that she could feel that good. Being with Korra felt so perfect.

“Yeah, wow.”


	23. Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank you all for reading and supporting the fic. I can't believe that there are already 6000+ hits and 300+ Kudos. It really is amazing to me, especially since this is my first Fic ever.
> 
> I also want to apologize if I fall behind in posting chapters. Two days ago my dad passed away and it's been tough. So if there are a lack of updates, that's why.

The sun had risen and now was peeking through the blinds, showering light across the faces of the two sleeping. Asami gradually opened her eyes and blinked a few times, getting used to the amount of light in the room. She glanced around, seeing the guitar in the corner of the room on a stand, the small nightstands on each side of the bed and the small lamps on them, the small closet that was cracked open, and the clothes scattered everywhere. 

Her eyes fell upon the woman sleeping next to her. She was sprawled out on her back, taking up the majority of the bed. She watched as her bare chest rose and fell with her deep breathes. Her lower half was covered by the thin blue sheet.

Asami rolled out of the bed as gently as she could, trying not to wake Korra. She walked to the closet and began to look for something to put on. The closet was full of sleeveless workout shirts, tank tops, t-shirts, and hoodies. She laughed a little to herself, thinking about how differently they dressed. She found an oversized t-shirt and slipped that on and headed to the bathroom. After freshening up, she went into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. She quickly regretted the decision when it started to gurgle and hiss.  _ Please don’t wake her _ , she thought to herself. Luckily it didn’t.

Asami returned to the bed and slid beside Korra. She rested her head against her chest and listened to the thumping of her heartbeat. It was strong, steady and extremely soothing. Asami felt as Korra rolled to her side and pulled her into an embrace. Asami’s breath caught in her throat, but soon realized that Korra was still asleep.

After a while of just lying there with Korra, Asami felt Korra’s leg extend and arms stretch out as well. A low groan was released and the arms returned to their place around Asami’s waist. Korra opened one eye slightly to look at Asami and a smile crossed her face.

“Morning Peanut.” Asami gave Korra a chaste kiss. Korra opened her other eye and Asami could now see her beautiful blues twinkle in the morning light.

Korra was definitely not a morning person. She let out a sigh. “Morning,” she said groggily, squeezing Asami closer to her, pressing their bodies together. Korra squinted her eyes at Asami. “When’d you put that on?” She looked down at the dark blue shirt Asami was wearing.

“I woke up earlier and put on some coffee, decided it’d be best if I put something on.” She smiled at Korra.

“Ugh, do you always wake up early? If you're gunna do that at least have the decency to leave your clothes off.” Korra smirked at her.

Asami let out a little giggle and poked Korra's toned stomach. “I do. And I'll keep that in mind for the future.”

Korra removed her arm from Asami’s waist and rubbed one of her eyes. "Good." Asami watched as the bare woman rolled out of the bed and grabbed a t-shirt from the closet. She watched as her back muscles were stretched as she pulled the shirt over her head.

“Korra?”

“mm.”

“Thank you.”

“Why do you keep thanking me?.” Korra turned back to face Asami. “What’s up?”

“I-I wasn’t going to tell you, but I was close to stopping this, before it even began.”

“What do you mean?”

Asami sat up, but couldn’t bring herself to look at Korra. “After Bolin’s party… I, umm, almost stopped seeing you. I… you.. Sometimes things like this scare me. Getting close to someone, sharing things about myself that I normally wouldn’t. I almost ran away from this... from you. But seeing how my Dad took the news and being with you right now, I know I made the right choice.” Asami looked up to see Korra still standing there in front of her closet. She wasn’t sure what to do. “Uhh, so I guess that’s why I’m thanking you again. For being here with me.”

She heard Korra inhale deeply and then exhale a long breath. “That’s a relief. When you started talking I thought you were going to say that last night was a mistake or something.” Korra jumped back onto the bed and pulled Asami into her arms. “I’m glad you didn’t run away.”

“Me too,” she mumbled into Korra’s shoulder.

They were soon interrupted by Korra’s rumbling stomach. “I guess I need to eat something.” They both laughed and went into the kitchen. Korra soon cooked up some scrambled eggs and toast with jam. She handed a full plate of food to Asami who was sitting on the couch. “Eat up,” she said as she sat beside her.

Asami watched as Korra dug in, but as usual, breakfast was the hardest meal for her. She took a couple of bites and then stopped. The food was really good, but eating this early just wasn’t easy for her.

Korra looked at her with concern. “Do you not like it? I can make something else for you.”

“No it’s great. I, um, I just usually don’t eat breakfast.”

“What?! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day Miss Sato.” Asami glared at her. She had always been told that morning after morning from her parents and then later by her butler. “I expect you to at least eat half of what’s on your plate. No if, ands, or buts!”

“I didn’t know you were my mother,” teased Asami.

“Hey, I can take care of people when I need to.”

“I know you can.” Asami winked at Korra and a slight blush crept up to the surface of Korra’s cheeks.

“T-that’s not what I meant.”

“I know.” Asami poked Korra’s side and she started to laugh. Soon after they were both laughing and poking one another, trying not to spill their food.

“Hey, you mind if I borrow some clothes. I have class and I don’t really want to have to wear my clothes from yesterday.” Asami and Korra were doing the dishes together. Korra washing them and Asami drying them.

“Yeah sure, you’re not heading to your place first?”

“Nah, I’ll just have Kuv bring my notebook to class for me. I kinda want to stay here as long as possible.”

“That’s perfectly fine with me. Feel free to go through my clothes and pick whatever you’d like.” As Korra said this she took the plate and towel from Asami’s hands and nodded her head towards the bedroom. Asami quickly gave her a peck on the cheek and then went to the bedroom to find some clothes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I don't want you to feel bad. Losing people in your life is natural and it happens. It may suck, but it happens. I just wanted to let you know why/if chapters aren't posted regularly.


	24. Scary Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk...

“Here's your notebook.” Kuvira looked at Asami with a smirk on her face as she took the seat beside her.

“Ah thanks.”

“You finally did it and there’s no denying it this time. You've ssoooo got the afterglow going on.” Kuvira smirked at her.

“Haha, ah yeah.” Asami bite her lower lip, trying to not think of Korra. It had taken her a long time to find pants long enough for her. She finally found a long pair of black sweats and settled on a light blue sweatshirt. “Kuv, I also came out to my Dad yesterday.”

“Really? I assume it went well, right?”

“Yeah he took it really really well. I wasn’t sure how he would take it, but he was actually happy for me Kuv.”

Kuvira reached over and took Asami’s hand into her own. “I’m so happy for you Asami. We should do something to celebrate, want to have a movie night this weekend or something?”

“I’m down with that!”

* * *

*Knock knock*

“Come in! The door’s unlocked!” shouted Kuvira from the kitchen. “Hey Korra.”

“Hey, uh, where’s Asami?”

“She just got back from working on some prototype her dad is making her work on. I’m not really sure what it is to be truthful. But she’s taking a shower right now.”

"Oh okay.”

“Feel free to make yourself at home. Would you like anything to drink?”

“No thanks, I’m good.” Korra found herself a comfortable spot on the couch and rested her feet on the coffee table. “So what movie are we watching?”

“The Conjuring.”

“Wait… Isn’t that a scary movie?”

“Yeah, Asami picked it.”

“She would…”

“Do you not like scary movies?”

“I hate them,” said Korra frankly.

“Asami adores them. She watches them all the time and is never scared.”

“Hmmm, she’s weird sometimes.”

“I think you mean all the time Korra. Maybe she hasn’t shown you that side of her yet. She can be a real loser sometimes.”

“Kuv! Stop that!” Korra turned her head to look at where Asami’s voice came from. Leaning in the doorway was Asami, with her hair still wet. Her skin had a pink flush to it. The only thing she had on was a white towel wrapped around her ending high up on the thigh. Korra gulped and looked at Asami’s bare face, lacking her signature lipstick. She looked just as good without makeup as she did with it. “Korra don’t listen to her.”

“A-ah, okay.” Asami smiled at her and then turned back into her room and shut the door.

“You should come here more often, she usually air dries,” teases Kuvira.

Korra didn’t know what to say. She still couldn’t tell when Kuvira was joking and when she was being serious. Luckily Asami didn’t take long to get ready. When she came back out of her room she had her makeup on and her hair was in a messy bun on the top of her head, still damp. She was wearing black leggings and an oversized grey sweater with a black belt at her waist. Even when she dressed comfortably she still looked amazing.

“Soooo, The Conjuring?” said Korra hesitantly.

Asami flashed a smile at Korra. “I thought it’d be fun to watch with you. I’ll protect you, don’t worry Peanut.” Asami could hear Kuvira laughing in the kitchen. “Hey Kuv, you’re making buffalo chicken dip and taco dip, right?”

“Of course! Those are the fan favorites. I’m also making hot wings.”

Asami looked back at Korra who seemed to have zoned out. She was just sitting and fiddling with her thumbs, looking at nothing in particular. Asami silently walked over to Korra and stood behind her. She then leaned in and whispered into her ear, “You scared?”

At this Korra jumped a little, but when she turned her head to look back at Asami her cheek was met with Asami’s lips. “Asami, I-I really don’t like scary movies.”

Asami swung one leg over the back of the couch and then the other, sliding into the seat next to Korra. She licked her thumb and then began to rub Korra’s cheek, removing the fresh lipstick mark. “If you really don’t want to watch it, we can do something else for the night that also involves screaming.” Asami watched as Korra’s cheeks began to blush.

“Uh, no it’s okay. You won’t tease me or try to scare me when we watch it right?”

“I won’t, I promise. Pinky promise.” Asami pinky promised Korra and it seemed to put her slightly at ease.

* * *

Asami looked down at Korra who was in her arms. Here eyes were barely open and she was super tense. “Korra you okay?”

“Umm… ah.. yeah”

“You sure, we can go to my room if you want.”

“N-no it’s okay. Holy shiiitt.” Asami couldn’t help but grin a bit. She had never seen Korra this scared. “N-no don’t do that!” Asami felt as Korra’s arms wrapped around her tighter, squeezing so tight that it hurt a bit.

“Korra, can you loosen up a bit.”

Korra turned her head up to look at Asami. “S-sorry.”

Asami looked around the room. There were a lot of people. They hadn’t meant to invite everyone, but if you invited one, they all came. The plan was to just have Opal and Jinora and Korra join them, but that didn’t happen. Opal brought Bolin, Bolin brought Mako, Mako brought Wu, Jinora brought Kai, and Kuvira invited Iroh. Everyone paired off and found spots to sit. Luckily Asami and Korra were able to get the couch with Opal and Bolin next to them. The others were sitting in chairs or on the ground.

“Korra, I need to go to the bathroom. You’ll be okay, right?”

“S-sure.” Korra didn’t look at Asami, she was transfixed on the movie. Although it was evident that she was scared, she was still intrigued and curious about how the movie would end.

Asami didn’t take long, but before she went back to Korra she grabbed a bag of chips from the kitchen. She soon returned to Korra and was immediately greeted by Korra’s embrace. “Want some?” She directed the opening toward Korra. She watched as Korra blindly reached her hand into the bag and pulled out a handful.

“Eeek!” squealed Korra. Asami watched as the chips left Korra’s hands and flew into the air, landing right on top of Kuvira who was sitting in front of them cuddling with Iroh.

“What the?” Kuvira turned around to look at Asami and Korra. “Really Korra?”

“S-sorry.” Even in the darkness, Asami could tell that Korra was blushing.

“It’s fine, just try not to do it again… It kinda freaked me out.” Kuvira turned her attention back to the movie.

“You know, you’re too cute,” whispered Asami in to Korra’s ear.

“Umm, flirting now Miss Sato, really?” Korra turned quickly to look at Asami and then returned to the movie.

“Mhmm.” Asami leaned down and kissed the top of Korra’s head. She slid her arm from Korra’s shoulders down to her waist and ran a finger along the hem of her shirt. Slowly slipping her hand underneath to feel Korra’s bare skin. She traced small circles along Korra’s lower back. As Asami continued, she sensed that Korra was starting to relax a bit. Asami had already seen the movie and knew when the scariest part was. She knew that Korra would react strongly to it, so she took it in her own hands to protect her.

A minute before the scary scene was about to begin, Asami used her free hand to guide Korra’s lips to her own. She felt Korra kiss her back, but softly. “Everyone’s watching the movie, it’s fine,” she whispered into Korra’s lips. After saying that, Korra brought their lips back together. Their kisses were gentle and quiet, trying to not disturb the others around them. All was going smoothly, until Korra left Asami’s lips and kissed her way down her chin and to her neck. Before Asami knew what was happening, she felt Korra bite her and hard. She tried to stifle the moan in her throat, but it escaped just a bit. Loud enough that everyone turned to look at her and Korra.

“S-sorry.” She felt the blush spread to her cheeks.

Korra left Asami’s neck and then leaned in towards her ear. Asami could feel her warm breath against her skin. “That was for making me watch this stupid movie.” Asami rubbed her neck where Korra had bitten her. _That’s definitely going to leave a mark_.


	25. Sick Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was going to take this fic a very different direction, but I thought it was too drastic of a change. At first I was going to reveal some political unrest in the South by hurting Korra’s father, but then decided it was too deep and could actually be a fic on its own. I can’t bring myself to like this chapter, but whatever. I wrote it so I’ll post it…

“Dammit! Suki please come here. I need your help.” Asami had been in the garage of Future Industries for the past thirty seven hours. She was running on power naps and caffeine from way too much coffee. “Can you hold this in place. It keeps moving when I try to screw it into place.”

“Yeah no problem Miss Sato.”

“Suki, I told you, call me Asami.”

“Ah yes. Sorry Mi- Asami.”

“We’re almost done, just hang in there Suki. The investors are going to love this!”

Asami and Suki had been working on a new hydraulic motor that runs on salt water. Her father had asked her specifically to work on it. It definitely had its kinks, but overall it was a very promising prototype. The real problem was the buildup of salt on certain pieces and trying to figure out how to keep everything clean. They had tried a filtering system, but it just wasn’t working. Suki had thought of trying to coat the metals in a non-adhesive so that the salt wouldn’t build up. That was now what they were working with. If the non-adhesive really prevented the salt from sticking to the metal, then the motor would work perfectly. The design could then be adjusted to work for all types of transportation, not just cars.

“Errhem, Miss Sato. Your phone has been ringing nonstop in your father’s office and he asked me to bring it to you.”

“Oh thank you Jin. I forgot that I’d left it there.” She took the phone from Jin and unlocked it to check her messages and missed calls.

“Woah,” she said under her breath. She had seven text messages and three missed calls from Korra.

Peanut (Korra) [4:32pm]: Asami, I know you’re working… but I need to see you.

Peanut (Korra) [4:45pm]: Asami please reply.

Peanut (Korra) [5:07pm]: I’m kinda panicking right now.

Peanut (Korra) [5:08pm]: Asami.

Peanut (Korra) [6:02pm]: I’m going to call you.

Peanut (Korra) [6:08pm]: Asami, please pick up.

Peanut (Korra) [6:13pm]: I need you right now.

It was 6:17pm right now. Korra had been suffering for hours and she didn’t even know. She looked at the missed calls, but Korra hadn’t left any voicemails. Asami quickly called Korra.  _ Please pick up. Please.  _ The phone only had to ring twice before Korra’s voice was on the line.

“Asami.”

“Korra, where are you now?”

“I-I just got back to my apartment.”

“Stay there. I’m coming now.”

“O-okay.”

“I’ll be there soon, hang on.”

Asami ended the call and then grabbed her car keys and bag. “Suki, can you finish this up? It’s kind of an emergency. Call down Hyun if you need help.”

“No problem Asami. Don’t worry it’ll be done by tonight.”

“Okay, text me when it’s done.”

Asami was out of the garage and running towards her car parked outside before Suki could even reply. Korra needed her and she was going to get there as fast as possible.

* * *

Asami didn’t even bother to knock on the door, she just entered, luckily the door was unlocked. The first thing she saw was Korra sitting on the ground just inside of the entrance. She could see her shoulders shaking, indicating that she was crying, but silently. It looked as if she walked into her apartment and collapsed before she could get any further.

Asami ran over and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her from behind. “It’s okay Peanut. I’m here. It’s okay.”

She felt Korra lean into her and take in a deep breath. “N.. Na-ga….”

“Shhh, we can talk after you calm down. I’m so sorry I couldn’t get here earlier.” Asami stayed with her arms around Korra, rubbing her back, kissing the top of her head, trying to say soothing things. She did all that she could, but she felt useless. It took thirty minutes for Korra’s crying to come to an end.

“Thanks Asami.” Korra was finally able to speak without being interrupted by tears and unsteady breathing. “Naga…” Korra’s voice trailed off. Asami could tell that she was fighting back tears.

“What’s wrong Korra?”

“Naga… she has cancer. S-she was limping and whining, so I brought her to the vet.”

“I’m so sorry Korra.” Asami tightened her grip around Korra.

“She went into surgery to remove the tumor… b-but I haven’t heard anything yet. Asami… I-I don’t know what to do.”

Asami slowly removed her arms from Korra and crawled so that she was crouching in front of her. She took both of Korra’s hands into her own. “She’s a strong dog. She’ll make it through.” Korra nodded slowly.

“Y-yeah… she will.”

Asami gave a little tug on Korra’s hands and they rose together. She then guided her to the bedroom and layed her down. “Do you want me to make you some tea or something?”

“N-no. Can you just stay?”

“Of course.” Asami crawled onto the bed with Korra and embraced her. “It’ll be okay Korra. Naga will be okay.”

Asami could feel Korra’s back begin to shudder a bit as silent tears fell from her eyes. Asami felt useless, she couldn’t do anything except tell her that everything would be alright and hold her. She had never seen anyone this vulnerable, this broken. And it broke her heart.

They lay there for an hour until a sound rang from Korra’s pocket. Korra quickly pulled out her phone and answered it. “Yes this is her… Mhmmm…. Okay… Thank god…. Thank you so much! I’ll pick her up tomorrow morning.” Korra ended the call and then rolled over so that she was facing Asami.

Asami looked at Korra’s eyes, they were bloodshot from crying, but had a glimmer of hope and happiness in them. “The surgery went well. They need to watch her for the night, but I’ll be able to pick her up tomorrow.”

Asami smiled at Korra. “Of course it went well, Naga wouldn’t have had it go any other way.”

Korra smiled at her and placed a light kiss against her lips. “Thank you Asami.”

“I’m sorry that I was late. I should have been here sooner for you.”

“It’s fine Asami. All that matters is that you’re here now. Will you stay the night? I don’t really want to be alone.”

“Anything for you.” Korra scooted closer to Asami, resting her head against her chest and wrapping her arms around her waist. Although it was only eight o’clock, they both fell asleep, finally getting some much needed rest.

* * *

Asami rolled over, back against the bed and stretched her limbs out. She looked to the side, where Korra should have been, but no one was there. The indentation was still present and she skimmed a hand across the surface, still feeling a bit of warmth. Korra hadn’t been up for too long.

She got out of bed and left the room, to find Korra sitting on the kitchen counter with a steaming mug in her hand. Asami approached her. “Morning." Korra didn’t react and just stared forward. “Morning Korra,” Asami said louder, still walking towards her, but not getting a response. Finally Asami stood in front of Korra. She took Korra’s chin into one of her hands and raised her head to meet her gaze. “Good morning Korra.”

“mmmm, morning.”

“You nervous about getting Naga? You seemed to be spacing out.”

“Yeah. Even though the surgery went well, I’m still worried about her recovery. Hopefully they’ll let us know more when we pick her up.”

“We?”

“Oh..Ah… I just assumed you’d come with me. It’s okay if you can’t. Ah… sorry.”

“Of course I’ll come. Let’s wash up and then we can leave.”

Korra gave Asami a slight smile and nodded her head.

* * *

“We were able to remove the tumor without much trouble. It's a good thing that you brought her in when you did. It was in it's early stages and hadn't spread. Naga will be limping for a while, but she’s strong and should heal well. We also have medication for her pain and inflammation.”

Asami looked at the vet and then towards Korra. Korra was listening to the vet, but was kneeling on the ground with Naga’s head cradled in her hands. “Okay.”

“You’ll need to come back in two weeks so that we can check her red and white blood cells. After that check up you’ll have to come in every month for check ups. If all goes well, we can reduce the amount over time. We just need to monitor her to make sure it doesn't end up spreading later on.”

“T-thank you so much. I don’t know what I’d do without this fluff ball.” Korra rested her head onto the top of Naga’s. “Really, thank you.”


	26. Break

The next two weeks were definitely tough for Korra. Asami watched as she juggled school, work, and taking care of Naga. Asami helped whenever she could, but she was also tied up with school and work. The two didn’t get to see each other very often. When they did get a chance to see one another, they would be tired, but still happy to see one another.

The vet was right and Naga healed up pretty well. When they brought her in for her check up after two weeks, her cell counts were good and her limp had already lessened drastically. With the good news, Korra was definitely in a better place. But Asami wasn’t.

“Red, you need to stop working.”

“I can’t. I need to finish this.”

“You’ve been working on that stupid engine for the past four days straight. You need to get some rest and to eat something other than ramen… and also a shower would do you good.”

“Korra please just go home. I need to finish this by Friday or the investors are going to be very upset. They’ll stop investing and then this damn thing will never make it to the market.” Asami was still working on the hydraulic motor that she had been working on with Suki. Two weeks ago when they presented the prototype, it still didn’t work properly. The non-adhesive worked, but the output wasn’t where they needed it to be. The investors said that they’d give Asami two weeks to fix it, but if not, they would pull their investments. She was already stressed about the engine, but she also was behind on her school work. The sooner she finished this, the more time she would have to catch up.

“It’s Wednesday, you still have all of Thursday and Friday morning to make it work. Just go home for tonight, that’s it, just one night. Then you can work for another twenty-four hours until the deadline.”

“No.” Asami turned her back on Korra and returned her attention to the engine in front of her. She held firmly onto her trusty wrench, one that she had had since she was a child. She remembered the red and black colors of it that were now faded and scuffed from years of work. She continued to ignore Korra as she tightened the bolts of the engine. 

“Goddammit Asami!” Before Asami could do anything, she felt Korra spin her around and lift her off the ground. She was slung over her shoulder and even with her protests and wiggling, Korra wouldn’t let her go. Her wrench clattered to the ground, probably adding another scuff, which caused her to flinch slightly. She'd have to make sure to put it back properly when she returned to the garage.

Korra marched her way out of the garage and down the hallways. Asami began to blush as she noticed the people staring at the two of them as they passed.

“Korra put me down…” She said quietly. She knew it would do no good, but  at least she tried.

Korra just grunted her disapproval. She finally placed Asami’s feet on the ground when they had reached her car. “Get in the car.”

Asami glared at Korra, but knew she had lost the battle. She got into Korra’s car while glaring at the blue eyed beauty with an iron will.

* * *

“Go take a shower while I make dinner.”

Asami nodded her head in reply and did as she was told. She entered Korra’s bathroom and stripped down. Once the water was warm, she stepped in and felt her muscles begin to relax. She felt her worries wash away with all of the grease and sweat that was caked on her skin. She really hadn’t been aware of how much she needed this. Often times when she was so committed to a project, she would get tunnel vision. She would forget to take care of herself and throw her whole being into work. This was the first time that someone had pulled her away like this and brought her back to reality. Her father never did because he was the same way when it came to work and let Asami do as she pleased.

After twenty minutes, Asami reluctantly left the shower. But there was one problem. She hadn’t asked Korra for a towel and had no clothes to put on. There was no way she’d be able to put on the clothes that she had been wearing. They were dirty, covered in the slick grime of the engine and her own sweat.

She went to the bathroom door and cracked it open, peeking her head out to look towards the kitchen. “Korra?”

She watched as Korra lifted her head from the food that she was preparing. “What’s up?”

“Can I have a towel and some clothes?”Korra’s cheeks flushed and she rushed into her room. “Ah yeah. Sorry about that,” she yelled from her room.

Asami waited for a few moments and then became aware from the weak smell of burning food. “Korra! I think the food’s burning!”

“OH SHIT!” Korra sprinted by Asami, but as she passed she threw a bundle of clothes and a towel at Asami. “There you go!” Asami let a laugh escape her as she picked up the things thrown to her and closed the bathroom door behind her.

“Everything okay or did I cause you to mess up dinner?” Asami was looking at Korra who was now placing the food onto two plates.

“Nah. It’s all good. You called me just in time.” Korra looked up from what she was doing and winked at Asami. “Guess I’m as much of a mess as you.”

“HEY! I am not a mess.”

“Says the girl with a shirt on backwards.” Korra let out a boisterous laugh as Asami gasped and then slipped her arms into the oversized t-shirt and spun it around so that the front was now the front.

“Fine, you win this one.”

Korra smiled at her and then slid a full plate of food across the counter to her. “I made sauteed green beans which were very close to burning, baked potato, and grilled salmon. Hopefully you like it.”

“It looks amazing Peanut. Thank you. Want to watch a movie while we eat?”

“Sure, but once it’s over, off to bed for you. Okay?”

“Have I told you how good of a girlfriend you are?” Asami smiled at Korra across the counter.

“A couple times, but not enough.” Korra winked at her and began to walk over to the couch. Once they both settled down, Korra turned on the TV and started to load Netflix.

“MMMMmmmm. This is so much better than ramen.” Asami let out a groan and took another bite of the salmon. “What’d you put on this?”

“It’s a lime and herb butter sauce. It’s simple to make actually and tastes pretty good.”

“It tastes amazing. You’re so much better than just an okay cook!”

“Does that mean you’ll have to marry me?”

“I may just have to.” They both looked at one another and both blushed a bit. They had never talked about their future in this way and it felt unfamiliar and a bit awkward.

“So um, what do you want to watch?” Korra asked trying to change the subject.

“I heard that ‘Blue is the Warmest Color’ is good. But anything would be good.”

“What’s that about?”

“It’s some French movie about first love I guess. I’m not really sure to be truthful though.”

“That’s fine, we can watch that.”

Korra found the movie quickly and started it. Within the first twenty minutes the two of them were blushing and avoiding eye contact.

“Uh, Asami… who recommended this movie to you?”

“K-kuvira…”

“I thought she was straight.”

“Me too.” Asami turned to look at Korra and they both laughed. “I guess she might not be as straight as we thought she was.”

About an hour and a half into the movie, the vibe in the room started to change. Asami continued to glance over at Korra, but would quickly return her gaze to the screen whenever her emerald eyes met Korra’s sapphire ones.

“Oh fuck this…” Korra said under her breath.

Asami turned her head, not completely hearing what Korra had said. “What?”

Korra didn’t say anything, but instead lifted one hand and glided a thumb across Asami’s lower lip. She replaced it with her lips a moment later. “I said ‘fuck this’...” Korra whispered huskily into Asami’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... maybe they should have watched a different movie!


	27. As You Wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used to be chapter 27.5 and a not part of the fic. But I've added it in now.

Asami watched Korra with a delighted smile spread across her face. Korra was slurping the seaweed noodles happily and getting sauce all over her chin and lips. She was just too adorable when she ate.

She watched as Korra finished up her bowl and wiped the food away with a napkin, missing a small amount of sauce on her upper lip. Asami just stared and bit her bottom lip.

“Let me get that for you,” she said as she began to lean forward across the table. Korra just looked perplexed as Asami brought Korra’s upper lip between her own. She kissed her lightly and then pulled away and looked to see if there was any sauce left. Sadly there wasn’t. Korra just continued to stare at her, with deeply flushed cheeks.

“You had some sauce on your lip,” explained Asami.

“OH! Ah thanks.” She paused and looked at Asami’s bowl which was only half done. “You feeling alright, you usually eat more than that.”

“I’m saving room for dessert.” Again Korra blushed and it just deepened as Asami winked at her. “Remember a couple nights ago when you saved me from work. Well I want to repay you for that tonight.”

“I-I… you don’t have to. I wa-”

“You’re telling me you don’t want me to?”

“I mean I do. Just trying to be polite. You don’t owe me anything Asami.”

“I know I don’t, but I want to.”

“If you insist then.” Korra’s eyes flashed down to Asami’s deep red lips and then back to her entrancing jade eyes. Korra flashed a lopsided smile at Asami. “Should we head out then?”

“Yeah, but I wanted to get some ice cream before we head back to my place.”

“Okay.” Asami laughed at how disappointed Korra looked.

“Don’t worry, the wait will be worth it.”

And for the hundredth time tonight Korra blushed.

* * *

“What do you want Korra?”

“Um you,” teased Korra.

Asami just rolled her eyes. “You want your usual blueberry hard serve in a dish?”

Korra smiled and her eyes became little half moons, “You know me too well.”

“Okay, I’ll order and meet you over at the picnic table.”

Korra didn’t say anything, but as she walked towards the table she gave Asami’s bottom a little squeeze. Asami just let out a deep sigh, maybe she shouldn’t have told Korra what she had planned for tonight…

“Hi. Could I get vanilla soft serve in a sugar cone and blueberry hard serve in a medium dish, please.” Asami didn’t wait long for the ice cream. She thanked the employee and left a generous tip.

“Here Peanut,” she said as she placed the dish in front of Korra on the table.

“Thanks.” Korra watched as Asami took a seat across from her. “Why aren’t you sitting next to me?”

“Just cause.” Korra squinted her eyes at Asami and scrunched her nose up. She picked up her spoon and dove right into her ice cream.

Suddenly she heard a quiet moan come from Asami. She glanced up from her ice cream to see Asami swirling the tip of her tongue over the top of it. Unconsciously Korra bit her lower lip and just watched Asami, completely forgetting about her own ice cream. Asami turned the cone in her hand slowly as she licked the ice cream with the full width of her tongue. Asami then brought her lips to the ice cream and closed her mouth around it, leaving traces of it on her lips. She then raised her gaze and locked her eyes with Korra’s. While staring right at her, Asami trailed her tongue over her lips, cleaning off the ice cream and humming at the same time.

Korra swallowed the large lump in her throat. “Is this why you wanted to get ice cream and aren’t sitting next to me?”

Asami’s gaze changed into one of confusion. “What do you mean?” she asked trying to sound innocent.

“Uh… nevermind.”

Korra had no idea that someone eating ice cream could be so seductive. She tried to not stare at Asami, but it was a losing battle. By the time Asami was done, Korra’s ice cream was a mess and melted.

“You ready to go Peanut?” asked Asami, still acting oblivious.

“Y-yeah. Definitely.”

* * *

The walk back to Asami’s place felt like it took hours, even though it was probably just fifteen minutes. Korra was growing impatient and Asami could tell. Asami unlocked her door, but didn’t open it. She turned to Korra and rummaged through her purse.

“Can I put this on you? You can’t see anything so that the surprise won’t be spoiled.”

Korra just nodded at her and Asami slipped the blindfold over her eyes. Asami waved her hand in front of Korra’s face. Once she was satisfied that Korra couldn’t see anything, she opened the door and took Korra’s hand, leading her into her apartment.

Asami led Korra to the couch and sat her down. “I need to set up a bit. It’ll only take a couple minutes, that okay with you?”

Korra had no idea what was in store for her. “Yeah sure. I’d say take your time, but you know how much I hate to wait. Especially after all the teasing you’ve been doing tonight.”

“I’ll try to be quick. Also, the teasing hasn’t even really begun. Brace yourself.” Asami ran her hand down Korra’s arm and then walked away to start setting up.

Korra heard some light movement and maybe something being dropped, but other than that it was fairly quiet. Luckily for her, Asami was right and didn’t take too long to set up.

Korra felt Asami’s hand take her own. “Come with me,” said Asami with a low sultry voice.

Korra could feel her heart rate increase as she walked into Asami’s room. Although she was blindfolded, she had been over to Asami's place plenty of times and knew the layout. She felt Asami guide her into the middle of the room and then she was slowly guided onto a chair. She felt Asami’s breath on her neck soon after. “Just so you know, Kuvira is at Iroh’s. So you can be as loud as you’d like tonight.”

Korra’s breath caught in her throat as Asami bit her lightly on her pulse point.

Asami backed away from Korra and let out a deep sigh. “I have a couple things to say before you take off the blindfold.” She paused but continued on once she saw Korra nod. “Korra, tonight you’re not allowed to touch me until I give you permission. Okay?”

“Ah yeah.”

“Other than that, I don’t really have any rules. Just let me know if you want me to do something and I’ll try my best to make you happy. Okay?”

“Ah huh.”

“Good. You can take off your blindfold now.”

Korra couldn’t have moved faster. She snatched the blindfold and threw it to the side, but then froze. In front of her was probably, no was, the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Asami’s raven hair cascaded down over her shoulders. Her makeup was heavier than usual, focusing on the dark smokey eye makeup and deep red lips.

Korra bit her lower lip as she continued to take in Asami. She was dressed in deep red lingerie that matched her lipstick. The bra was lacey and transparent and she had panties that matched. She was also wearing a red garter that connected with her lace stockings that led to Asami’s tall stilettos. Korra couldn’t take her focus off of Asami, but she did become aware of the room being dimly lit by candlelight and the sweet vanilla fragrance coming from them.

Korra watched as Asami strutted towards her, swaying her hips gracefully. When Asami reached her, she placed a hand on Korra’s chin and closed her mouth that was agape. “I’m glad that you’re already enjoying tonight.”

Asami circled around Korra, tracing her hand along Korra’s toned back. Korra felt as her hand left her shoulders and looked back to see Asami going to a stereo and turning it on. Soon a soft rock melody began and Korra knew instantly what song it was. “Lana Del Rey, really Red?”

“I can stop this now if you’re going to diss my music choice,” teased Asami.

“Oh no, please continue. I actually really like ‘West Coast.’”

Without speaking any further Asami went back to Korra and stood in front of her. She leaned forward and Korra couldn’t help but look at her breasts. They were just so perfect. “You better like it,” Asami whispered into her ear.

After Asami said that she slowly backed away a few steps and began to sway her hips side to side in rhythm with the music. She ran a pale hand through her hair and gazed into Korra’s eyes. She continued to sway and move with the music right in front of Korra. Her body flowed so gracefully and Korra was captivated by how Asami’s whole body waved and rolled so smoothly. After a minute or so of seductive dancing, she reached a hand to her back and unclipped her bra. She then lowered the straps from her shoulders and tossed the bra to the side, never missing a beat.

Asami moved towards Korra, but instead of staying in front of her, she moved behind her. She ran a hand through Korra’s short brown hair and trailed her fingers across her toned shoulders. She used her hands to slide down Korra’s biceps and leaned forward so that Korra could feel her breasts against her back. Asami leaned further down and placed a searing kiss on Korra’s neck before she circled back to the front. She then bent over in front of Korra and moved her hips back and forth, moving to the beat. It seemed as if Asami’s body just naturally moved with the music, like her body was just an extension from the music.

She slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Korra. Korra’s eyes were a dark blue and something about them seemed primal, different than how they usually were. Asami knew that Korra was at her breaking point, but the show was nowhere close to being done. Asami winked at Korra and bit her lower lip. She then began to back up slowly with the music, until her hips sank closer and closer to Korra’s lap, hovering just above her.

She felt as Korra’s hands gripped her hips. “No touching,” Asami growled and felt Korra begrudgingly remove her hands. “That’s better,” she said with a sultry tone.

Asami’s hips swayed side to side as the music began to slow down. After a moment of that, she lowered herself and was now touching Korra’s lap, but just barely. She moved her hips into a circular motion and would sometimes over accentuate the movement to bring her body closer to Korra’s. As she did this she could hear Korra’s breathing become more and more unsteady.

Asami listened to the song and knew it was coming to a close. She rose just slightly and turned around and straddled the beautiful woman beneath her. With this she began to thrust her hips back and forth with the music, her upper body rolling slowly with the movement. She placed her hands around Korra’s neck, bringing her bare breasts closer to the flushed woman’s face.

“You can touch me now,” whispered Asami.

As soon as she said this Korra placed both of her hands on the sides of Asami’s waist and held her tightly. With the added support, Asami raised her arms and clasped her hands above her head. As she did this, she continued to thrust harder into Korra’s lap and torso.

“Fuck,” muttered Korra as Asami continued to thrust to the music. Korra‘s hands wandered over Asami’s body. Caressing her bare breasts, tracing random patterns over her back, grasping her bottom, stroking her arms and legs. Asami lowered her arms and wrapped them back around Korra’s neck.

Korra watched as Asami closed her eyes as she circled her thumbs over the already stiffened nipples. A low moan was released from Asami as Korra kissed the soft flesh of her breasts. The song was now over and was replaced by the sounds of Korra kissing Asami’s pale skin.

“I want you now,” hummed Korra.

Asami didn’t reply, she just leaned her head down and crashed their lips together. It only took a moment for Korra to part her lips so that she could slip her tongue into Asami’s mouth. Asami welcomed the warm sensation and continued to grind into Korra’s torso, even without the music. She let out a gasp when she felt Korra lift her from the seat. Korra carried Asami and then threw her onto the soft bed.

Korra removed her tank top and sports bra. She then unbuckled her belt and slipped off her jeans along with her underwear. After Korra removed her clothing, she slipped the stilettos off of Asami and unclipped the garter belt. She slipped the garter and Asami’s panties off, but left the stockings.

Her heart couldn’t have been beating faster. That lap dance had sent her body into overdrive and she couldn’t have been wetter and more ready for Asami. She crawled onto the bed and was now looking down at her. Her long black hair fell over the pillow that rested under her head and her eyes were glazed over with lust. Korra raised a hand to Asami’s cheek and then lowered her dark lips to Asami’s red ones. Their kisses were full of passion and both were soon out of breath.

Without warning Asami flipped their positions and was now on top of Korra. She looked down at the woman below her and got lost in the ocean that was her eyes. She could feel her heart beat faster and her breath become even more unsteady.

Asami leaned down and kissed the line of Korra’s jaw. She worked her way to her sensitive earlobe and gave it a gentle bite, eliciting a soft moan from Korra. Asami could feel Korra’s hands wandering all over her soft skin.

Asami moved her way downward, leaving little bites and kisses, marking Korra’s tan skin with small bruises and lipstick. She decided that she had teased Korra enough and moved her way straight to Korra’s sensitive bud. She circled her tongue around it ever so lightly, delighting in the soft moans and growls coming from Korra. Asami raised her gaze to see Korra playing with her own breasts and felt her own core get warmer and warmer. She wanted to attend to her own needs, but stopped herself. Tonight was about pleasuring Korra, thanking her for everything that she had done for her.

Asami continued to watch Korra as she ran her fingers through Korra’s folds, drenching them in Korra’s wetness. Asami then slid two fingers into Korra as she licked and sucked at her bud. She felt Korra’s walls clench slightly and then relax as she moved her fingers in and out of her slowly. As Asami’s tongue danced along Korra’s sensitive bud, her fingers moved faster and faster. She could feel Korra get close, so she added a third finger and Korra’s body shivered with the added fullness.

“YES!” yelled Korra as Asami curled her fingers, hitting just the right spot to send Korra over the edge. Korra removed her hands from her breasts and threaded her fingers into Asami’s hair, pulling slightly. Korra threw her head back and moaned deeply. Her hips rose towards the air and her back arched. She was consumed by pleasure as her whole body reacted. Asami felt Korra’s walls clench around her fingers as she slowed her pace.

After a short moment, Korra’s body returned to the bed and her breathing was heavy. Asami looked up to see that Korra’s eyes were shut tight. She watched as Korra’s chest rose and fell. Slight aftershocks were sent through Korra’s body as she came down from her high.

Asami removed her fingers from Korra and licked them clean. She then kissed her way up Korra’s body and brought their lips together. The kiss felt so hot, yet so sweet at the same time. Korra moaned into Asami’s mouth and the kiss deepened. Their tongues tangling with one another, fighting for dominance.

Before either one won, Korra pulled away from the kiss panting. “That was something else Asami.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” Asami flashed her beautiful smile down at Korra. “That was just round one though. I’m still not done repaying you.”

“I get to be on top this time though.”

“As you wish Peanut.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch it, cause Korra didn't. Asami said that she loves her at the end of the chapter. You should watch 'The Princess Bride' if you don't know what I mean :)


	28. Success

“KORRA!” cried Asami. She felt her inner walls clench tightly around Korra’s two fingers, getting closer and closer to climaxing, Korra continued to thrust her fingers and press her palm to Asami’s sensitive bud. It didn’t take long for Asami to be washed over with another incredible orgasm, screaming incoherent words and breathing heavily. This was the third time that blissful pleasure had washed over Asami tonight.

After what felt like the most pleasurable eternity, Asami’s body finally relaxed and she become cognisant of Korra’s deep breathing as she felt her chest rise and fall against her back. Her body felt weak, the exhaustion setting in fully now. “Korra that wa–”

“It’s time for you to get some rest now. I’ve kept you up long enough.”

“But I didn’t get t-”

“You can repay me later for this.” Korra pulled the sheets over the two of them. “Sleep well Red.”

“After that, I think I could sleep for ages.”

“Oh wait, I had one question for you. I’ve kinda been dwelling on it for a while now.”

“Okay. What is it?”

“D-Do you normally air dry after showering… um. That’s what Kuvira told me.”

“For once, she wasn’t joking with you.”

Asami felt as Korra’s arms squeezed her tighter. “I’m not getting you a towel next time then.”

* * *

“Suki! I think we’ve done it!” Asami jumped out of the Satomobile that was fitted with the new hydraulic engine.

It was Friday morning, just two hours before the meeting with the investors and the engine seemed to be running perfectly. She pulled Suki into an embrace as the two of them laughed and smiled.

“Asami, we so did it! Can’t wait to see the shocked faces of those stuffy ass investors.”

“I know right? They doubted us so much, but look at this beauty!” she said as she lifted up the hood to look at the engine. “This is truly going to change the future.”

* * *

“Hey Peanut! Call the Krew and anyone else. We need to celebrate tonight!”

“I take it the engine doohickey thing worked out.”

“Worked out! It fucking blew the minds of the investors! It worked perfectly. Like I couldn’t be happier.”

“I’m glad to hear. I’ll call everyone to meet at The Grind tonight. Want to meet up earlier?”

“I actually have to stay to finish up some paperwork, but I’ll meet you all at ten. Sound good?”

“Yeah. Can’t wait to see you Red.”

“You too Peanut!”

* * *

It was almost ten and Asami was at the office. She still had three contracts to finish that had to be completed by midnight. She let out a sigh and grabbed her phone to text Korra, but was interrupted by a light knock.

She was surprised that anyone was still at the office. “Come in,” she said as she put down her cellphone.

“Why are you still here Asami?” Asami was greeted by the familiar voice of her father. She looked up to see that he was now standing in front of her desk.

“I still need to finish these.”

Her father cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but I heard you make plans with Korra earlier today.” He looked down at the watch on his wrist. “It’s almost ten. Go ahead and I’ll finish these for you.”

“It’s fine. I was just about to text her that I’d be late.”

Her father quickly snatched the pen from her hand. “I mean it Asami. Go and have fun.” He smiled at her warmly. “Just promise me that I’ll get to meet her soon.”

“Of course!” Asami rose from her seat and grabbed her purse and jacket. She pulled her father into a tight embrace and pecked him on the cheek. “Thank you Dad. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

Asami strode into The Grind and looked around. She had already texted Korra that she’d be late, so she wasn’t too worried. She scanned the large room and saw Korra sitting at the bar, but she wasn’t alone. Next to her was a short blonde giggling and flirting with her. Just looking at Korra’s body language, Asami knew that her girlfriend was uncomfortable.

Asami began to walk towards them, but her pace quickened once she saw the blonde inch closer to Korra and then place a hand on her bicep, giving it a little squeeze. No way was Asami going to allow anyone to touch Korra like that. Those muscles were for her to enjoy, not some random blonde chick at a bar.

“Hey Peanut!” Asami waved at Korra and Korra looked her way. A huge smile flashed across Korra’s face as she saw her girlfriend walking towards her.

“Hey, glad you could finally make it.”

“Same.” Asami cupped Korra’s face and pressed their lips together. She let the kiss linger, just to make sure that the blonde chick knew that Korra was taken. Once Asami parted their lips she looked at the girl who was still standing there. She now looked very uncomfortable. “Who’s this?”

Korra looked at the girl. “Ah, what was your name again?”

The girl didn’t even say anything but just let out a puff of air and walked away. As the two of them watched the girl leave, they broke into laughter.

“You do know you’re taken, right?”

“Wait… is that what this is?” Korra gave Asami a lopsided grin and motioned to the space in between them with her finger. 

Asami tilted her head to the side. “Ugh. I don’t even know why I’m with you to be honest.” Asami turned and pretended to walk away. She felt hands slip around her waist and pull her backward, resulting in her sitting on Korra’s lap.

“You know you love it.” Asami swallowed hard. Korra just said the ‘L’ word, but didn’t even notice. Asami knew her feelings for Korra, but was still too nervous to say that word aloud.

“Heh, yeah.” Asami tried to play it off cool and pecked Korra on the cheek.

“Miss, here are your drinks,” the bartender interrupted.

“Thanks man,” said Korra. Asami lifted herself from Korra’s laps and grabbed two of the glasses. Korra grabbed the two others. “They’re for Opal, Bolin, Kuvira, and Mako. Our drinks are already at the table.”

“Okay cool. Thanks.” They walked through the crowd and finally reached the table that was full with people, sitting and standing. Asami saw Bolin, Opal, Kuvira, Iroh, Jinora, Kai, and Mako. “Hey everybody.”

“Asami! Congrats.”

“Yeah congrats!”

“Yeah we heard the good news.”

“You must be so happy!”

“I don’t even get why the investors thought that you couldn’t finish the engine,” muttered Kuvira.

“Thanks everyone and I know Kuv. I know.” She paused and realized that someone was missing. “Where’s Wu?”

Mako looked away from Asami’s gaze. “He.. um. I got in a bit of a fight with him.”

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that.” Asami looked around the table and noticed everyone’s worried looks.

Korra leaned in and whispered to Asami, “Wu ended up kissing Mako and I guess Mako snapped at him. I mean we all knew something was going on between them, but I guess Mako just wasn’t ready yet.”

Asami nodded her head.

“Well enough of this mopey atmosphere! We’re here to celebrate Asami’s success and that’s what we’ll be doing.” Bolin raised his glass and motioned for everyone else to. They all followed suit soon after, even Mako.

“Cheers to Asami, the smartest, nicest, most beautiful, sexy woman in the world. And if I may add, the best girlfriend in the world too!” Korra flashed her amazing smile at her. Asami could feel her cheeks blush after hearing these words from Korra.

The glasses clinked together and Asami took a sip of her ale. She leaned in and kissed Korra’s cheek again. “Thanks,” she whispered.

“It’s true.” Korra turned her head and brought their lips together. “So, so, so, so true,” she said as their lips separated.

"That's a lot of So's," chuckled Asami.

* * *

 

The rest of the night was full of drinking, dancing, laughing, some out of tune singing, and walking on eggshells around Mako.

Asami waited for a moment when the others were all on the dance floor and sat beside her friend. “Mako?”

“Yeah Sami?”

“You want to talk? I’m worried about you.”

“I… there isn’t much to say. I mean I bet the others told you.”

“They just said Wu kissed you.”

Mako let out a deep sigh. “He did.”

“I thought you liked him.”

“I do… that’s the problem. He’s the first guy I’ve ever liked in this way and it’s such an unfamiliar feeling. When he kissed me… I didn’t know how to react. I liked it, but then my mind stopped me.”

“I understand. That’s actually how I was when I first kissed another girl.”

“Wait really?”

“Yeah, really. I was in middle school and I had this huge crush on an older classmate. We ended up hanging out after one of my volleyball games and she kissed me. I was so caught off guard and pulled away from her, but I was surprised how she reacted. She apologized profusely and said that she’d never do it again, but that wasn’t what I wanted. I did want her to do it again. I guess we just get raised to believe that we shouldn’t like people who are the same sex as us or anyone that may not follow the norm. Half of me told me that I should keep kissing her, while the other half told me that it was wrong. As I thought about it more, I knew that it wasn’t wrong.”

“Thanks Asami. I-I really needed that.”

“I’m always her for you.” She placed an arm around his shoulders. “You should probably talk to Wu sometime.”

“Yeah. I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I hope he understands.”

“Good.” She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder. “Someone really smart told me once, that if someone truly loves you they’ll accept you for who you are, no matter what.”

“That person sounds pretty smart.” Asami looked up to see Korra looking down at the two of them. “If my memory holds true, I believe I said that when we were out having a picnic.”

“Your memory hasn’t failed you this time.”

“God, you two can’t even let me mope can you?”

“Nope! Let’s dance Mako!” Korra grabbed Mako’s hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Asami stayed seated and watched as her wonderful girlfriend danced with the board-like Mako.

 _I love her so much..._ Asami thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 27.5 can be found as Part 2 of the Tinderella Series (smutty smut smut chapter :P)


	29. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some background on Asami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually wrote this the day my Dad passed. One thing I really regret is not telling him that I'm bisexual. It's a big part of my identity, yet I never did tell him. I had plenty of chances to, but was always too nervous. I guess I used this to help cope with everything that has happened recently.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always kudos/comments are always welcome!
> 
> PS: Chapter 27.5 was posted as Part 2 of the Tinderella Series.

“Asami. You okay?”

Asami was snapped back from her daze and looked at Korra. “Ah yeah, I’m fine.”

Korra had called Asami this morning, wondering if she’d like to go on a morning stroll. Although Asami wasn’t in the best space, she decided it might help to see Korra. Maybe seeing her could help distract her and clear her mind.

“I can tell something’s bothering you. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it. But just know that I’m here for you if needed. Okay Red?”

“Ah yeah. Thanks.” Asami slowly entwined her fingers with Korra’s and gave a gentle squeeze.

They walked in silence for over twenty minutes, just taking in the sights around them. It was a brisk Sunday morning and there weren’t many people around. They would sometimes pass a student with an overstuffed backpack heading towards the library, but other than that they saw no one.

Although Asami had planned to use this walk as a distraction, it ended up just giving her more time to think and her mind was so hazy. She hadn’t told Korra, but today was the anniversary of her mother’s death. She was only thirteen when her mother had passed.

_“Hey Mom.” Asami entered the room and sat beside the bed. “How you feeling?”_

_“Better since you’re here.” Pale hand met pale hand as Asami reached down and placed her’s on top of the hand resting on the bed. Her mom let out a little cough. “How’s school?”_

_“Good. Still number one at the moment.”_

_“That’s good to hear honey. But your rank doesn’t matter. I just want you to be working as hard as you can and learning what you can.”_

_“I know Mom.”_

_She looked her mother in the eyes. They used to be so bright, so lively, but now they weren’t. They always looked tired and glazed over. Although her mother was looking back at her, she always felt like she was being looked through instead. Her mother looked frail, so different from how she used to look._

_A month ago, Asami had come home from volleyball practice and had found her mother passed out in the kitchen. Ever since then, she’d been in the hospital. The doctors couldn’t figure out what was wrong with her and her health just kept deteriorating._

_“I...um.. wanted to tell you something,” stuttered Asami._

_“Go ahead.”_

_“I… Mom you’ll always love me, no matter what, right?”_

_“Of course, what is it Asami?”_

_“I… I’m dating someone.” Her mother smiled._

_“That’s good to hear. Your father probably isn’t happy about that though. Have you told him?”_

_“Ah no. I don’t really plan to.”_

_“You should honey. You know he’ll find out soon enough.”_

_“Heh, I know. But there’s more to it than just me dating someone.”_

_“What do you mean? Did something happen?” Her mother’s smile left her face and was replaced by a concerned frown._

_“No… It’s just that… I’m dating a girl Mom.” She looked at her mom, trying to read some sort of emotion from her pale face. At least the frown was gone, but she couldn’t figure out what her mom was thinking._

_“Mom?” Once she said this her mom snapped from her daze and smiled._

_“I bet I can guess who it is.”_

_“What?”_

_“It’s Mai, isn’t it?” Asami’s mouth dropped open._

_“H-how’d you know?”_

_“I know my daughter. Plus you talk about her so much and your eyes always seem to shine a little bit brighter.” Her mother laughed weakly and then coughed._

_“So.. are you okay with it then?”_

_“Of course. She’s pretty, smart, athletic. There isn’t much not to like about her.”_

_Asami released her mother’s hand and wrapped her into a tight embrace. “I love you so much mom!”_

_“I love you too honey. You better get going though, you don’t want to be late for your volleyball game.”_

_She squeezed her mother tighter and then parted from her. “Oh, you’re right. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She got up and grabbed her dufflebag. She made her way to the door and then turned back to her mother. “I love you Mom.”_

_“I know Asami. I’ll always love you too. Now go kick some butt!”_

_That would be the last time she’d talk to her mother. During the volleyball game her mother would pass._

_For many years she would regret not being by her mother’s side. Her heart was broken, but also for her father’s sake too. He had spent so much time in the hospital by her mother’s side and had loved her dearly. Whenever he had a free moment from work, he’d always be with her, even when she wasn’t in the hospital. It tore Asami apart knowing that her father had lost his other half._

_But as time went on, she began to resent her father. He threw himself into his work, using it as a distraction from his emotions, well at least that’s what Asami had believed. He left Asami to the care of nannies, and any other caretaker he could find. When she was younger, she didn’t understand this. But now that she was older, she understood why he did what he did. He wanted Asami to be set for life, he wanted her to have a future, so he threw himself into making Future Industries into the company that it is today. Before her mother had passed, Future Industries was such a small company, scraping by to be truthful. Losing her mother actually sparked her father into greatness, even if it meant spending less time with his daughter. And that was something that Asami had grown to learn and eventually forgive her father for._

“ASAMI!” Asami felt her arm get jerked back and her body was pulled into Korra’s. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!”

Asami backed away from Korra. “W-what...?” She was confused and her voice was shaky.

“You need to watch where you’re walking. That car almost hit you.” Korra pointed at the silver car that was getting smaller and smaller as the distance between them grew.

“I…. sorry.” Asami raised her gaze and finally looked into Korra’s eyes. They were filled with concern.

“We need to talk.” Korra and Asami walked for a bit until they reached a bench under a tree. “Sit.”

Asami did as she was told and Korra sat beside her. She felt Korra’s hand rest itself on her knee.

“I know something’s wrong. Please don’t push me away.” Korra’s voice was quiet and full of worry.

“It’s nothing Korra. Really.”

“Hell it is! You almost got hit by a car. You didn’t even look, you just kept walking. Something is on your mind.” She paused and then continued on, less harshly. “Asami I know that you’ve gone through a lot by yourself, but you’re not alone anymore. I’m here for you. Please tell me what’s wrong.” Korra’s voice was pleading by the end of it.

“I…” Asami drew in a deep breath and held it. After a moment she exhaled for a long time until her lungs were empty of the cold air. “Today’s the day my mom died. It’s been awhile since it happened, but it still hurts so much.” She could feel the tears start to well up, but she didn’t want to cry.

Without warning, Korra pulled her in for a much needed hug. Asami sighed and nuzzled her head into Korra’s shoulder while slipping her arms around her waist. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. I should have told you.”

“You didn’t have to, but I’m glad you did.” Asami felt a light kiss linger on the top of her head.

“Korra. Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah, you can tell me anything.”

“I’m scared.”

“I know, it’s okay Asami.” They had talked about Asami’s fears about getting close to people before, but this was a bit different.

“I’m scared of losing you… I-I’ve lost so much and I don’t think I could bare losing you.”

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

Asami raised her head to look at Korra. She then raised a hand to cup Korra’s cheek. “I love you.” Even though she had been so nervous to say these words, they felt so right once she finally did. 

She watched as Korra’s saddened face shifted and a lopsided grin greeted her. “I love you too.”

Asami leaned in and pressed their lips together. “I love you so much,” she muttered against Korra’s lips as they kissed. “So, so, so, so, much,” she said with a bit of a giggle.

Korra’s lips left Asami’s. “Not as much as I love you.” After that Korra brought their lips back together for a kiss that lifted and freed Asami from her worries. Korra loved her and she loved Korra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting a special chapter on Valentine's Day that takes place before this chapter and after chapter 27. I made Tinderella into a series, so I'll post it there. I'm also thinking of writing a special fic called Twelve Months, which will be 12 chapters. Each chapter will consist of one very special day between Korrasami during that month (as in holidays and such). That will also be part of the series. So yeah...


	30. The Stacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice lighter(smuttier) chapter after the heavier previous one :)

“Asami shut off your damn phone,” hissed Kuvira as quietly as she could.

“Chill, Korra’s just trying to find us. She’s kinda lost.” Asami let out a quiet giggle. Korra avoided the library like it was a plague. Korra was smart, but for some odd reason she didn’t like studying in the quiet. She said it was stifling or something like that.

“She better come soon before I throw your phone against the wall.” Kuvira gave one last glare at Asami and then returned to her textbook. She was a bit on edge because she was studying for a quiz and had asked Asami to come to the library with her. She hadn’t expected Asami to be texting Korra for the past hour and then have Korra come too. After Kuvira seemed to have calmed down, Asami returned to her studying as well.

“Hey babe,” came a whisper right against her ear. Asami turned and looked at Korra.

“Ugh, don’t call me that. You know I don’t like it.” She pulled the chair next to her out so that Korra could take a seat.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself. You were just so focused and looked so serious.” Korra scrunched up her nose in an adorable way and smiled at Asami.

“Do you two mind actually studying?” snapped Kuvira.

“Sorry.” Asami watched as Korra took out her textbook, notebook, and pen. Once she was sure that Korra was settled in, she returned her own attention to the textbook in front of her.

It didn’t take long for Korra to distract Asami though. It had only been ten minutes, when Asami felt a hand slip onto her upper thigh. Asami bit her lower lip as she felt Korra lightly trace random patterns with her fingertips.

“Stop that,” whispered Asami.

Asami kept glancing at Korra, but Korra continued to take notes, while tracing random patterns. Finally Asami placed her own hand on top of Korra’s and held her still. She glared at Korra, waiting for her to look up, but still didn’t.

Instead, Korra slipped her hand out from under Asami’s. She flipped the pale hand so that it was now palm up. Before Asami could protest, Korra used one finger to trail light spirals on her palm. Again Asami bit her lower lip and tried to concentrate on the textbook in front of her, rather than the tingling sensation on her hand.

Asami was drawn away from both of these things when she heard a light tap on the table. She looked up to see Kuvira slap a sticky note onto her textbook. ‘Go to the GODDAMN stacks!’ Asami looked up at Kuvira in surprise.

“Really?” she mouthed while raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Kuvira mouthed back.

Asami gnawed at her lower lip for a bit until she built up enough courage. She grabbed onto Korra’s teasing hand tightly and stood up. Before Korra could say anything or even knew what was going on, Asami was dragging her through the aisles of books and down different hallways.

“Asami? Where are we going?”

“Just follow me,” she practically growled.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the destination. As they did, Asami grabbed Korra’s shoulders and pushed her down the aisle. She then pushed her against the shelf and pressed their lips together.

Korra naturally let out a deep moan and Asami pulled their lips apart. She quickly looked around to make sure no one was near. “Korra! You do remember we’re still in the library. You need to be quiet,” she whispered.

“Eh yeah. Sorry. I just didn’t expect this.” Korra flashed her lopsided grin and Asami swore that her heart skipped a beat. “Didn’t think you’d be a person to do something like this.”

“There’s still a lot that you don’t know about me Peanut.” At that Asami crashed their lips together. It was deep and passionate instantaneously. Their tongues melded together and danced along. Their hands wandered and bodies were drawn tightly together.

Asami hastily unbuttoned Korra’s shirt and ran a hand along her toned abs. As she did this she felt Korra’s hands run along the hem of her shirt and begin lifting it. Her shirt wasn’t raised far before she grabbed Korra’s hand and stopped her. “Nuh uh. You teased me enough back there. It’s my turn now.”

Asami lifted Korra’s bra and freed her breasts. She brought her tongue to one of the stiffened nipples and could feel Korra’s grip around her waist tighten, pulling them closer. Asami swirled her tongue over the taut nipple and then bit it lightly. After that she surrounded the nipple and began to suck. She raised her hand and began to massage Korra’s other breast, sometimes running a thumb over the stiffened peak.

As she did this, she used her free hand to unbutton Korra’s jeans and unzip them. She then slipped her hands into her pants, ever so slowly.

“Asami,” whispered Korra huskily, full of want.

“Shhhhh,” Asami hummed into Korra’s breast. At that Korra raised her hand and bit into her knuckles. If she hadn’t she definitely would have let out a crazy loud moan.

At that Asami let her hand fall completely into Korra’s pants. She eased two fingers across Korra’s folds and almost let out a whine. She was so wet. Asami ran her fingers up and down Korra’s folds, thoroughly wetting her fingers. She then swirled two fingers around her sensitive bud. She felt as Korra lifted her hips into her touch. Asami worked on Korra’s clit for a couple of minutes until she could hear Korra’s labored breathing. She was definitely getting close.

Asami’s fingers slid down back through Korra’s folds. She teased her, just barely entering with her fingers and then back out to run along her folds again. Korra whimpered quietly, signaling to Asami that she had teased her enough. She passed Korra’s folds and began to thrust into Korra with her fingers. Korra’s body tensed a bit and she could feel the walls pulse around her fingers.

As she felt Korra get closer and closer, Asami began to press her palm into her clit as her fingers moved. She then curled her fingers, hitting just the right spot.

Korra began to say something, but before she could, Asami’s lips left her breast and met her own, stopping whatever was about to come out of her mouth. Korra’s knees began to buckle as Asami sent her over the edge. She bent her head back while clenching her eyes shut and opened her mouth, but kept silent. She felt the waves of pleasure pulse through her body.

Asami felt Korra’s walls tighten around her fingers as she slowed her pace and then completely removed her fingers from Korra. Slowly Korra came down from her high and Asami watched as her girlfriend melted into her arms. Korra was a mess, her hair was disheveled, her breasts were bruised from Asami’s onslaught, her pants were halfway down her legs. Even though she was a mess, Asami found her all that more beautiful.

Korra’s eyes finally snapped open and jade met azure.

“You should probably fix yourself up,” teased Asami as she backed away from Korra while winking. Before Korra could say anything in reply, Asami walked away from her giggling.

“Fuck,” whispered Korra as she slipped her bra back into place and fixed her pants and shirt. She ran a hand through her hair, hoping that she wasn’t too obvious as she walked back to the spot where Asami and Kuvira were.

“I… hate… you,” whispered Korra in to Asami’s ear once she finally made it back to her.

“You know you liked it.”

“What the FUCK. You two just came back from The Stacks, yet I could take a bite out of the sexual tension between you two!” Asami and Korra’s eyes widened as Kuvira yelled at them. They scanned the room to see people whispering and pointing. “I’m leaving. Next time I study with you two, you better not be like this!” Kuvira grabbed her stuff and stormed away from them.

Asami and Korra were bright red at this point. They hastily picked up their stuff and left that library as fast as possible.

“Do you still not like libraries?” asked Asami as they walked back to Korra’s apartment.

“They’re not so bad anymore. But I still prefer my apartment, preferably with a bed too… not surrounded by dusty old books and people. But that’s just me.” Korra winked at Asami and Asami sighed. She was definitely in for a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a certain movie. Can you guess what one?


	31. Support

“You can’t be serious! You actually took her to THE Stacks?!”

“Shh, Mako. Can you please not draw attention to us.” Asami knew she was blushing, she was also aware of the people staring. Everyone, except for Korra knew what The Stacks were and the people around were definitely judging her.

“You’re not denying it.” A sly smirk spread across Mako’s face.

“I’m not.” Asami smiled back at him. “How are you and Wu?” asked Asami trying to change the subject.

“It’s still new, but good. You were right about talking to him.”

“So like, are you boyfriend and boyfriend or just a ‘thing’ at the moment?”

“I’d say ‘thing.’ We’re both trying to figure out what we really want, but I have a feeling it’ll be more soon.”

“That’s so awesome to hear Mako! I’m so happy for you.”

“Thanks Asami.”

* * *

“Korra! I know what you’re thinking. Don’t do it. We’re going to be late.”

“Do what?” Korra asked innocently.

“I see that look in your eyes. Don’t d-”

Korra ignored Asami and tackled her onto the bed. They both found themselves grappling to see who would end up on top. After flailing about, tangling their arms and legs with one another, Asami was victorious. She looked down at Korra and lowered her hands beside Korra's head, holding herself up.

“You’re bowtie is all messed up now.” She frowned at the woman beneath her and  readjusted the navy blue bowtie. “I’d love to do whatever you had in mind, but we can’t be late.” Asami sighed and slid off of Korra and off of the bed.

“Aww come on Red.” Asami smiled as Korra sat up and tucked her light blue button up back into her navy blue dress pants. She watched as a sly lopsided smile inched its way onto Korra’s face. “If you want to get there on time, you better hurry up and put some clothes on.”

“I know, I know.” Asami had already finished with her makeup and hair, but was still standing in her bra and panties. She was still unsure of what dress to wear. She looked at her closet, full of different types and colors of dresses. She ran a finger along the fabric and stopped on one of her favorite black dresses. She pulled it out of the closet and held it in front of her. “How about this one?”

“What’s the back look like?”

Asami flipped the dress around to show Korra.

“Yes, definitely go with that dress!”

“Okay, only since you seem to like it a lot.”

“Like it… I love it!”

Korra watched as Asami slipped her bra off and threw it to the side. “Guess I don’t need this then.”

* * *

Asami felt a shiver go down her spine as Korra ran her cold hand along her back. “I’m glad you put this dress on,” said Korra quietly as they walked into the venue. The dress that Korra had loved was a simple black sleeveless open back maxi dress. It hugged Asami’s curves in just the right places. Asami’s silky hair was side swept to cascade down her left shoulder and her makeup was on point as usual.

“Try to behave yourself Korra. You _are_ meeting my father tonight.”

“I’ll try, but I can’t guarantee it.” She flashed a wink at the beautiful woman beside her.

Asami rolled her eyes and grabbed Korra’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Asami scanned the venue, looking for her father. It was a large ballroom with everyone dressed to the nines. She looked on as the waitstaff brought around trays of champagne and small hors d'oeuvres. It didn’t take long for her to spot her father. He was dressed in a plain grey pinstripe suit, wearing his usual round glasses and his hair slicked back.

“I see my dad, come on.” Korra could feel her heart race. She wasn’t one to get nervous often, but she was ridiculously nervous now. Korra began to smooth out her navy blue blazer with a shaking hand. “Don’t worry Peanut. You look perfect,” reassured Asami.

Korra gave Asami a shy smile and nodded. As they got closer and closer, Korra’s breath became more unsteady and her heart raced even more. She felt as Asami squeezed her hand tighter, trying to comfort her.

“Asami dear! You made it.” Hiroshi moved away from the man he was talking to and walked towards them. “And this must be Korra. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He extended his hand and Korra shook it.

“It’s great to meet you too, Sir.”

“Call me Hiroshi.” He smiled at Korra and then looked back at his daughter.

“There’s a man that wants to speak to you about a fundraiser. It has to do with racing.” He looked about the ballroom and then steadied his gaze. “He’s the man over there.”

Asami followed her father’s gaze to see a tall man dressed in a dark brown suit. “I’ll go speak to him now.” Before she left, Asami leaned in and placed a light kiss on Korra’s cheek. “Don’t worry I won’t be long,” she whispered.

“O-okay,” replied Korra. She watched as Asami strutted across the ballroom, swaying her hips gently.

“So Korra. It seems my daughter is quite smitten with you.” She turned her gaze back to Hiroshi.

“Ah, I… yeah it seems so.” She smiled shyly at the man in front of her. “I’m sorry. I’m just nervous. To think I’m meeting Hiroshi Sato, the great inventor and businessman. It’s just kind of amazing and to add that you being Asami’s father.”

Hiroshi placed a warm hand on Korra’s shoulder. “You’re not the only one nervous Korra. I’ve been waiting a long time to meet the woman that makes my daughter so happy.” He smiled at her reassuringly. “I may seem like a confident and strong man in the tabloids, but I’m actually quite sensitive,” he joked. “Come with me.”

At that, Hiroshi led Korra to a separate room off from the ballroom. He poured himself some whiskey at the minibar and offered Korra a glass as well. Korra watched as Hiroshi took a seat in one of the recliners and motioned for her to take a seat across from him.

Once Korra was seated, Hiroshi spoke, “So I have a question to ask you Korra. I know my daughter already likes you very much and you seem like a good person. But I need to decide that for myself as well. As you know Asami truly deserves the best and I want to make sure that is what she’s getting.”

“I-I completely understand Sir.”

“Korra, please call me Hiroshi.”

“Oh yeah, sorry.”

“It’s only one question. It may seem simple, but the answer you give me will tell me a lot about yourself.” Hiroshi paused and locked gazes with Korra. “Why are you dating Asami?” he asked seriously.

“Oh,” Korra said in surprise. She had expected a number of  things he would ask her, but this one wasn’t really what she had expected. “There are so many reasons S- Hiroshi.” She paused to try and gather her thoughts. “There’s so much about Asami that people don’t understand or know. So many people just see her as a rich heiress, but don’t realize that she’s compassionate, intelligent, strong, ambitious, confident, supportive, responsible, trustworthy, and so many other things. We’d be here all night if I were to continue and you know that.” Hiroshi smiled and nodded at her. “I… I can’t say enough positive things about your daughter. I love her so much and as you said she deserves the best and to be truthful, that’s probably not me. I don’t come from a rich family, I’m still unsure about my future, to be truthful I have a lot of faults. But I love her, more than I could have ever imagined loving someone.” She paused, “I’m just rambling on. You can stop me whenever.” She smiled at Hiroshi shyly and rubbed the back of her neck.

“I don’t think I have to worry about you Korra. But just in case, don’t you dare even think about breaking my daughter’s heart.” Although his words were stern, his eyes were filled with happiness.

“If anyone were to break anyone’s heart, it’d have to be Asami. I could never.”

“Well cheers then.” Hiroshi raised his glass and clinked it with Korra’s. She took a sip and let the warm feeling spread throughout her body. “We should probably return to the party. I assume Asami’s been looking for us.”

* * *

Although Hiroshi said that Asami would be looking for them, she wasn’t. She couldn’t. She was stuck listening to old men brag about their past and about how rich they were. She was stuck having people hit on her, even though she had obviously come with Korra. She was stuck listening to people’s new and impressive ideas for the company. She was a bit worried about Korra when she noticed that she couldn’t find her, but the worry soon passed when she saw Korra sitting at the bar smiling at her.

“Sorry,” Asami mouthed. Korra just nodded at this and returned to sipping her drink. The night continued like this, where Asami had to listen to these rich socialites even though she wanted to be with Korra. She would often glance back at her beautiful girlfriend, but that wasn’t enough. She felt bad that Korra was stuck at this event that obviously wasn’t something she would normally attend.

After two hours of pleasing the socialites, Asami felt herself getting tired. It was hard always having a smile on her face and laughing at the super dry jokes. She would have continued this, but something very specific stopped her. She lost all focus on the man speaking with her.

Asami’s gaze was locked on the bar area. Well dressed older ma was talking with Korra. Asami had remembered him from some past investor events and knew he was one to talk someone's ear off. He also was a bigot who she never got along with. It was evident that Korra was uncomfortable with whatever they were discussing, but didn’t know what to do. Asami really needed to stop leaving Korra at bars alone. Last time a girl had flirted with her girlfriend and now an old bigot was annoying her.

“I’m sorry. If you’ll please excuse me.” Asami put on the fakest smile ever and looked at the man speaking to her.

“Ah yes. Go right ahead,” he said with a polite nod.

Asami didn’t wait another second. She strutted across the ballroom, only seeing the man and Korra. When she reached the two of them, she nudged herself in between. She then took Korra’s chin into her hand and lifted so that their eyes met. She quickly brought their lips together, not caring about the function going on around them or the glare coming from the man beside them. She felt Korra’s arm slip around her waist as they kissed.

“I’m sorry for taking so long,” she said into Korra’s lips.

“It’s okay. You gotta do what you gotta do,” Korra mumbled with a smile on her face.

Asami then turned to the man and smiled at her. “Oh, it's nice to see you again Tarrlok. I guess you've already met my _girlfriend_ , Korra.” Asami made sure that she added more emphasis on girlfriend. Tarrlok just nodded and then said his goodbyes, obviously feeling very uncomfortable with the situation.

Asami watched as Tarrlok weaved his way through the crowd, eventually losing sight of him. Asami gasped as she felt a light finger trace its way up her spine. She turned and saw Korra grinning.

“What?”

“I feel like you’re my Prince in Shining Armor. You always seem to save me when I need you most. That guy's a complete ass,” she said followed by a laugh.

Asami sighed and placed a hand on Korra’s bicep, giving it a squeeze. “You know I can’t always be around to save you. It's okay to walk away next time.”

“Will do Red,” Korra winked at Asami and Asami felt her heart skip a beat. She swore that her life was shortening due to having such an irregular heartbeat so often.

Asami just rolled her eyes at Korra. “Good. Again I'm sorry that I left you for so long.”

Korra’s smile just broadened and she gazed into Asami’s eyes. "It's fine. Really." Asami soon felt Korra’s hand slide down her back and then reach her bottom. Korra gave it a little squeeze and then removed her hand from Asami’s body.

“Korra,” Asami growled with a bit of anger in her tone.

“Sorry I couldn’t help myself. I haven’t had enough chances to tell you just how amazing you look tonight.”

“Stop flattering me. I can say the same for you.”

“Oh, now who’s the flatterer?” They both smiled at one another as they laughed.

“Let’s get out of here. I’ve talked to who I needed to and I just want to go home.”

“That includes me too, right?”

“Of course silly. Wherever you are is home to me.” Asami leaned in and kissed Korra’s cheek. “I just need to say goodbye to my dad.”

“Oh, speaking of Hiroshi. I think he likes me!”

"Of course he does Peanut,” said Asami as she walked away to find her father.


	32. Need For Speed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Tinderella Chapter 27.5 (Posted today for Valentine's Day). You can find it as part 2 of the series.

**2 Weeks Since the Event…**

“Here comes Sato with White right behind her! This race couldn’t be any closer!” shouted Shiro Shinobi. “Dixon is closing in, sliding into fourth place and still seeming to gain. Power continues to block him off while Sato’s lead increases. Just ten more laps and this charity race will be over. Who knew it would be this exciting though! Let’s see if Sato can pull off a first place win against these professional drivers and other guest racers!”

Korra watched on as Asami went wide before turning and then entered the straight away, still in first. She knew Asami could drive, but not like this. This was truly amazing. Her gaze was fixated on her girlfriend’s red and black car with the large number five etched into it and the Future Industries logo. Asami’s father had been asked by Tahno to race at the event two weeks ago, but he was unable to attend due to a business meeting in the Fire Nation. Tahno was the man that wanted to speak to Asami at the event.

“And White closes the gap between Sato and himself, with Power closely behind him. Look at that! White is side by side with Sato and passes her on the outside. Dixon passes Power! It’s now White, Sato, Dixon, and then Power with sixteen other racers in pursuit.”

Korra watched and her nerves started to raise, it looked as if Dixon was getting way too close to Asami’s car. She didn’t know much about racing, but she knew when something looked wrong.

Asami looked back and saw Dixon riding her ass. She gave the car a little more gas, but knew that she couldn’t push too hard or she wouldn’t be able to finish the race. She had planned it so that she would end the race with the perfect amount of fuel. Everything she did when racing was calculated, smart, preplanned. She wasn’t surprised when Tahno White had passed her, that was no problem. She’d be able to pass him on the last lap if needed, what really bothered her was the way Dixon was driving. Asami was competitive, but not to the point of driving dangerously.

She looked up to see the flag bearer waving the white flag, indicating that there were only two laps left. She only had eight more turns and four long straight aways to get into first. Asami began to calculate when she should try to pass White. It only took her a short moment to decide that she’d try to pass on the outside on the fifth turn, that would still give her three more attempts if it didn’t work.

The three turns went smoothly and she was still in second, but with Dixon still extremely close.

“Sato is finally making her move. Her and White are side by si- What’s this? Dixon has hit the back of Sato’s car! Dixon is spinning out and collides with the side wall. It doesn’t look too serious, but the paramedics and safety crew are making their way onto the track.”

Korra’s hand flew to her mouth as she saw Dixon’s car smash into the wall. She could see Asami’s car beginning to swerve.

“And amazingly Sato seems to have regained control of her car! She’s a good distance behind White, but seems to not have given up. Even with the collision, White and Sato have a commanding lead over Power who is coming up in third now.”

Asami tried to collect her nerves as she continued on with the race. She only had one more lap to pass Tahno. She drove on, but something told her that Dixon hitting her was not an accident. There was no way he should have tried to tow behind her, it was a stupid and unsafe thing to do. She looked at her gas and knew she was almost empty. She’d have to risk it.

“Sato has turned on the boosters and is closing in on White again! There’s just one more turn and then the straight to the finish line. White’s going wide and Sato is going for the inner part of the turn, they’re side by side again!”

Korra held her breath as she watched the final moments of the race.

“Folks, it looks like this is going to be a photo finish! We’ll have to wait a moment to see the results.”

Asami continued to drive around the course, taking her time to slow down. She was still frustrated with what had happened with Dixon, if he hadn’t tried such a risky move, she would have easily passed Tahno. Sealing a win for her, but now she was stuck waiting for the results. Even though this was just a charity event, one thing Asami Sato does not take well is losing, especially when she knows she could have won.

“Folks, the results are in,” Shinobi pauses for dramatic effect, “And the winner of the Seventh Annual Republic City Charity Race, is Asami Sato! All proceeds will be donated to improving facilities focused on educating girls in fields of science. I hope you all have enjoyed your time here because I surely know that I have. This was truly a riveting battle between four of the best drivers you’ll ever see in Republic City!”

Asami let out a deep sigh and drove slowly into the winning circle. She removed her helmet and headsock. She then ran a hand through her hair, trying to fix it and make it look somewhat presentable. Her pit crew greeted her and congratulated her. As she unbuckled and stood up, the crowd roared and a medal was placed around her neck.

An interviewer stepped up and began to speak to her. “You must be feeling amazing Miss Sato. This is the second consecutive year a Sato has won, last year your father won and now you have. How do you feel?”

“The winning doesn’t really matter to me. I’m just glad that we can bring together so many people for such a good cause. I want to thank my crew because I couldn’t have done this without them. I also want to thank my father who would have actually been racing today, but is on a business trip. Finally I want to thank the person who’s sitting up there,” Asami looked up towards the box that Korra was located in, smiled and blew a kiss. “I told you I’m full of surprises. Love you Korra!”

“Love you too Asami,” whispered Korra.

“That’s so sweet,” said the interviewer. “I do have another question for you Miss Sato. How do you feel about Dixon’s risky move while you were attempting to pass White?”

“There isn’t much to say. You’ve already said that it was risky and I don’t disagree with that. I respect his commitment to perform and finish as well as he possibly could and am happy that he was not injured from his crash.” Asami flashed her winning smile towards the interviewer and then the camera. “If you may excuse me, I have some people I need to talk with.”

“Congratulations again Miss Sato.”

“Thank you.”

Asami jumped out of her car and began to walk into the stadium away from the tracks. She was still flustered with Dixon’s move, she and him really could have been hurt. As she walked through the hallways towards the area Korra would be at, she unzipped the torso part of her suit and lowered it, revealing the form fitting white Nomex top.

“Hey Asami!” Asami turned her head to find Dixon walking towards her. “C-could I talk to you for a moment?”

“Ah, sure.”

“Actually, is there somewhere private we can talk? I-I…”

“I’m going up the box where my girlfriend is, if you’d like to go up there. She’ll be the only one there, so it’s pretty private.”

“Yeah that works.”

Asami led Dixon up multiple flights of stairs and took a turn to walk down a long hallway. She entered one of the boxes and sitting there was Korra, still looking out the window watching the mayhem below. “Hey you,” said Asami.

Korra turned her head with a bright smile, but quickly frowned when she saw Dixon behind Asami. “Hey Red,” she said with apprehension in her voice.

“Do you mind talking with me with her here, or would you like her to leave?” asked Asami to Dixon.

“Ah. She can stay if you trust her.”

“I trust her with my life, so yeah, she’ll stay.” Even though Korra knew Asami was frustrated, just hearing her say this made her heart flutter. “So what is it you want to tell me?”

“I… umm… was paid to hit you. I was supposed to make you lose the race, but as I did it I couldn’t finish it. I braked and swerved away before I could really do any damage to you. I don’t know why it took me that long to understand what I was doing was wrong, but it did. And I’m really sorry for what I did. I put both of our lives in danger and also the racers’ behind us. I’m so sorry, you can report me. I just wanted you to know.”

Asami looked at the man. Although she was frustrated, she also was happy that he was brave enough to tell her this. That he was able to reflect on what he’d done. “Who paid you?” asked Asami. Dixon looked up, a look of surprise on his face. He had expected Asami to yell at him, to kick him out, but her voice was full of compassion.

“I’m… not sure if I should tell you. I-It could put my family in danger if I did.”

“I ensure you that I will keep your family safe. That’s one good thing about being a Sato, we have pretty good security. Not the ones you buy with money, but the ones you keep because of their trust and loyalty.”

Dixon looked a bit more at ease and cleared his throat. “It was Tahno,” he finally admitted.

“He would,” muttered Asami. She turned to Korra, “He’s the Vice President at Cabbage Corp.”

Korra just nodded her head with an ‘o’ face.

“When Tahno came to see me, he said that he needed to win the race. Said that Cabbage Corp. was falling behind in the stocks and needed the boost. He didn’t care if you or I would get hurt. I-I’m so sorry. I should have told him no in the first place, but the amount of money he offered was so much. I let my greed get in the way of seeing what was wrong and what was right.”

Asami turned back to Dixon. “It’s alright, you’re fixing things now. I really appreciate you telling me this. I’ll contact you soon, but if you have any problems with him before I reach out to you, just get in touch with me first and I’ll handle it. Thank you again Dixon.”

“Thank you Miss Sato, but you can call me Bryan.”

“Well thank you Bryan.” Asami gave him her best smile as he turned and left the room. “I didn’t expect that to happen. The bastard invites me to race and then tries to kill me… that’s just rude.” Asami laughed and looked at Korra.

“H-how are you laughing at this? You could have been killed?!”

Asami finally closed the space between her and Korra and pulled her in for an embrace. “I’m not though. And I’m oddly used to being in near death experiences… I mean you already saved me once.”

“Heh, sometimes I really don’t understand you Red.”

“I don’t even understand myself either at times.” They both laughed at this and Asami snuggled herself closer to Korra, resting her chin on her shoulder. “You know you give the best hugs.”

“I learned well from my Dad, who you should meet… eventually.”

“I’d love to Peanut. Just let me handle this stuff with Cabbage Corp. Maybe for summer break we can go down to the South together.”

“I’d really like that.”


	33. Corruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me... there's no Korrasami in this chapter, but it needed to be done to sort everything out with Tahno and such. BUT next chapter is ALL Korrasami and wonderfulness.

  
It was late and Asami was still sitting in her office with her laptop in front of her. She had finished all of the paperwork for Future Industries and was now looking into Cabbage Corp. She knew Tahno wasn’t the best of guys, but to pay a professional racer to hit her, that was a bit extreme.

*Knock Knock Knock* Asami’s eyes lifted from her laptop and fell upon the door to her office.

“Come in.” She watched as the door opened slowly and her father walked it. “You’re back from the Fire Nation. How was it?”

“It was good. We tied up all the loose ends and filled out the contracts.” Although his words were positive, his face lacked emotion and was stiff. “I heard some bad things about the race. Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah I’m fine and so are the other racers. I do have something to tell you though.” Asami went on to tell her father about Tahno and all that he had done. As the story continued her father’s face showed frustration and anger.

“I’ll handle this Asami, you just focus on work and school.”

“I can do it myself dad, it’s fine.”

“NO IT’S NOT FINE! No one does anything to hurt my little girl!”

“Dad, I’m not a little girl anymore! I can handle this.”

“Asami, I know you could. But as a father I need to do this.” Before Asami could protest any more, her father stormed out of her office. She sat there in silence, taking in everything that had just happened.

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

“Sir, you were right. We were able to retrieve these files from an insider in Cabbage Corp.” The man placed a manila envelope onto Hiroshi Sato’s desk. “We were also able to get statements from some of their employees to support our findings.”

“And what were those findings specifically?” asked Hiroshi.

“Cabbage Corp is not corrupt, Tahno on the other hand is very much so. We found evidence of fraud, bribery, and embezzlement. I believe we found enough to put him away for many years.”

“Good. I’ll take a look over these files and see what to do next. Good work Wan. I knew I could count on you to get this done efficiently.”

“It was my pleasure Sir. Let me know if you need anything else. You have my number.”

Hiroshi watched as Wan left his office. He then folded the clasp upward to open the envelope. He flipped through multiple pages and nodded. _This would definitely do_ , he thought to himself. With this information Tahno would definitely spend time in prison, but also lose a lot of his accumulated wealth with all the lawsuits that would follow. Hiroshi grinned to himself, it really was the wrong move to mess with his family.

* * *

“Asami, wake up.”

Asami slowly woke from her deep sleep as she felt someone gently rocking her shoulder. She gradually opened her eyes and saw Kuvira hovering over her. She watched as a pale hand was extended to her, holding her cellphone.

“You left your phone in the kitchen and your dad’s been calling nonstop,” Kuvira said quietly.

“Oh… thanks…” Asami said groggily as she took the phone from Kuvira and answered it. “Hey Dad. What’s up?”

“I’m sorry to call you this late, but I just wanted to let you know that Tahno is all taken care of. I had my people do a small investigation and he won’t be bothering you anytime soon.”

“Is that not illegal..?”

“You won’t be bringing up legalities when you see what we dug up on him. He’s not a good man Asami and he deserves to serve his time. I could have easily gone a different route, but I thought this would make you happiest.”

“I mean… I could have handled it, but thanks Dad.”

“You’re welcome dear. I’m sorry if I woke you, but I needed to let you know. It’ll probably be in tomorrow’s paper. I love you Asami, get back to bed now.”

“I love you too Dad. G’night,” she mumbled. She didn’t even bother checking if he ended the call, she just slipped the phone onto her nightstand and returned back to sleep.

* * *

Her father wasn’t lying about Tahno. Asami sat in her morning class and was reading the newspaper before it started. Supposedly Tahno had been taking bribes, was fraudulent, and embezzling. Even though she didn’t like her father doing these things and using his money to pull strings, at least he used it for good. Although Cabbage Corp was Future Industries competitor, they still didn’t deserve to have such an awful vice president that was cheating them out of so much money.

After reading the article, she folded the paper and put it into her backpack. Class started soon after. The professor lectured about advanced polymer abstracts or something, but Asami didn’t really listen. Instead of listening Asami was daydreaming about the date Korra had supposedly set up for her tonight.


	34. Harmony As Sweet As Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute little date :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this, I suggest you read the special chapter 27.5 that I posted for Valentine's Day. It's part of the Tinderella Series. If you're not into smut, you don't have to read it, but I mean.... I think you should, especially since it's referenced in this chapter.

Peanut (Korra) [3:38pm]: Don’t forget, I’m picking you up at 8 tonight.

Asami [3:40pm]: How could I forget? :) What should I wear?

Peanut (Korra) [3:45pm]: Nothing would be ideal. LOL :P

Asami [3:48pm]: I mean I could do that… but could you handle all the stares I’d get?

Peanut (Korra) [3:49pm]: OOOHHHH, you’re right. Bad idea on my part. In all seriousness though, just dress casual. Nothing too fancy even though I know you like to show off.

Asami [3:50pm]: Okay. I’ll see you then <3

Peanut (Korra) [3:50pm]: <3 <3 <3 <3

* * *

“You look really nice tonight.” Asami had just walked out of her apartment and saw Korra leaning against her car. Even though Korra complimented her all the time on how she looked, she could never not blush. There was just something about the way Korra looked at her. She had been looking forward to this date ever since Korra had mentioned it. With everything that had recently happened, being with Korra was what she needed and wanted.

“Thanks, you look great as usual too.”

“Haha, thanks.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck and laughed awkwardly. She never was good at taking compliments. “Still not as good as you though.”

“Why are you laughing? You seriously look great all the time.” Korra tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at Asami.

“Asami… you’ve seen me in the morning, I definitely don’t look good then.”

“You’re right, you don’t. You look cute and adorable then! That’s why you’re my Peanut!”

“Ugh…” Korra just stuck her tongue out at Asami and opened the passenger side. “Get in the car before I get in and leave without you.”

“You would never do that.” Before getting in, Asami stopped and pecked Korra’s cheek. Korra smiled and closed the door. She then walked around and got into the driver’s seat. “So what do you have planned for tonight?”

“I’m not telling.”

“Really?”

“Yeah really. It’s a surprise.”

“Mmm, okay.” Korra started the car and looked to see if there was any oncoming traffic. After a few cars passed, she pulled out and went on their way.

The whole ride consisted of Korra telling these stupid stories from one of her classes earlier that week. The stories were silly and short, but had Asami in stitches. She just couldn’t stop laughing and smiling. Throughout the whole drive, Korra had her hand on Asami’s thigh and Asami had placed her hand on top of her’s, slowly rubbing her thumb over the back of Korra’s hand.

Asami wiped tears from her eyes after laughing so hard and looked out the window. In front of them was Harmony Tower. The tall lattice structure was glowing with a golden hue and had vines spiraling up the metal support beams. It was truly a beautiful sight.

“I guess you know where we’re going now.” Korra glanced over at Asami and smiled. It was a softer, smaller smile than her usual lopsided grin. Asami returned the smile with just as much love.

* * *

“It’s amazing up here.” Asami’s hands gripped the railings as she looked down at the city below. She could see everything. Future Industries was a tall building, the view and ambience just didn’t compare to this.

“I know,” replied Korra, but not looking at the cityscape. Her eyes were locked onto Asami. She took a step forward and hugged Asami from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder.

“I’ve never been up here before. I’m glad you brought me.”

“I actually came up here once with Bolin.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah it’s a long story, doesn’t really matter.”

“Okay. Whatever you say.” Asami turned her head slightly and placed a light kiss on Korra’s cheek.

Asami felt one of Korra’s hands leave her stomach. She heard a slight sound and soon Korra’s hand rose up to Asami’s eye level. In her hand was a lock. It had a very distinguishable design on it. It had the Future Industries logo with water flowing around it. “I thought we could add our lock to the others.” It was a slightly new addition to Harmony Tower, but they put up special railings that people could clasp locks onto. Even though it was new, there were already thousands of locks, some decorated, some with messages attached, and some just plain. They were all unique.

“I’d love to Korra.” Asami turned in Korra’s arms and faced her. She leaned downwards as Korra leaned upwards and their lips met. The kiss was slow, steady, full of love. Asami slowly pulled away. “I don’t think you understand how much I love you.”

“No I think I do because I love you just as much… probably more.” They smiled at one another, jade meeting azure. Korra kissed Asami one more time on the cheek and then took her hand, guiding her to the railing to attach the lock. “Here, you choose a spot.”

“Uh, there?” Asami pointed to a free area and Korra nodded. She then slipped the lock into place, but didn’t close it. She raised her eyebrows, indicating that Asami should do it with her. With Asami holding her hand, they heard the lock snap closed.

“We should try to come here every year from now on,” Korra suggested.

“That’d be perfect.”

* * *

“Asami! Paddle faster!”

“I’m tired,” she whined.

Korra let out a huff of air. “You’re so prissy,” Korra teased.

“Ex-cuse me. I am not prissy.”

“Then paddle the boat. We keep going in circles because you’re not paddling fast enough.”

“Maybe you should slow down.” Korra looked at Asami as if this was the most brilliant idea ever. Korra slowed her pace a bit and tried to match it with Asami’s. Once she did, they were able to go straight and not in circles. “See that wasn’t hard,” said Asami as she leaned her head against Korra’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I didn’t really think of slowing down.” She let out a light laugh and leaned her head onto Asami’s. The water around them shimmered with gold from the light of Harmony Tower. They were bathed in warm colors and a romantic atmosphere. They paddled for a couple minutes in silence, just captivated by the beauty around them and enjoying one another’s company.

“I wish this stupid thing in the middle wasn’t here,” said Korra as she poked the little median between them.

“I know,” agreed Asami. “It’s really a hindrance to our cuddling, isn’t it?”

“It is,” mumbled Korra. They continued to circle around the pond for a short time, until Korra spoke again. “You want to head back to my place?”

“Yeah sure.”

It didn’t take long for them to get back to shore, especially since they figured out how not to go in circles. After returning the paddle boat Korra drove back to her place.

* * *

Asami walked hand in hand with Korra up the stairs and to the front door of her apartment. Korra unlocked the door and then led the way. Korra flicked on the lights and Asami took in the familiar sight. She smiled at Naga who was sleeping on the couch.

“So what now?” asked Asami.

“Wine and chocolate?” replied Korra, raising her voice at the end as if asking a question.

“That would be great.”

“Okay. I’d say go to the couch, but Naga’s there. Umm, we can eat in my room if you want to go there. I’ll grab the stuff.”

“No it’s fine. I can help you.”

“Okay. Thanks Red.”

“No problem Peanut.”

Korra handed Asami the wine and two glasses. After doing that she grabbed the box of chocolate she had bought and also grabbed chocolate covered strawberries from the refrigerator.

“Is this a special occasion or something?” asked Asami.

“Nah, I just thought I’d treat you tonight. But don’t get used to this, I have a budget you know.” Korra flashed her lopsided grin at Asami and led the way to her bedroom. Once there she placed down the food and flopped herself onto the bed. Once she did that the box of chocolate bounced about along with the strawberries. “Good thing I hadn’t opened this stuff or we’d be cleaning up a very sweet mess.”

“That was corny…” sighed Asami as she placed placed down the glasses on the nightstand. She then proceeded to open the wine bottle with a POP. “Here.” Korra graciously accepted the glass of wine and waited for Asami to pour herself some and rest on the bed.

“Cheers to an amazing night and to many more.” Korra held up her glass and clinked it with Asami’s.

“Cheers…. MMmmm,” hummed Asami as she took a sip. “You really splurged tonight.”

“Only for you.”

“Why does it feel like we’ve been cheesier than usual tonight?”

“I have to agree with that. I-I don’t really know why.”

“I don’t know either.” They both broke out into laughter and there was a near disaster when Korra almost spilled her red wine all over the bed. Luckily Asami was fast enough and stopped Korra from tipping her glass any farther.

“That was close,” muttered Korra. Asami just nodded her head as she put her glass onto the nightstand and opened the chocolates.

“You know. Life’s like a box of chocolates. You never know what you’re gunna get,” quoted Asami.

“Oh shut up Forrest.” Suddenly Korra’s eyes widened. “Holy shit.”

“What? Did you spill your wine?”

“Ah no. I just noticed something.”

“What?”

“You told me you loved me before we went on that walk… the one where you almost got hit by the car.”

“Hmm?”

“Y-You said ‘As you wish’ to me the night you gave me a lapdance.”

“I was wondering if you’d noticed that, but I guess you hadn’t until now. I-I couldn’t bring myself to say ‘love’ at that time, so I just said that. Actually I didn’t even mean to, it just kind of came out.”

“I kind of wish I noticed that before.”

“Well at least you know now.” Asami placed a hand on Korra’s thigh and leaned forward, kissing her lightly. She backed away and picked up a strawberry. “Here,” she said as she lifted it to Korra’s lips.

“Thanks,” mumbled Korra as she chewed.

“Mmm, very attractive,” Asami said as she giggled.

“You know you love it!”

“Maybe a bit too much.”

Asami picked up the chocolates and strawberries and placed them onto the nightstand. She then took the glass of wine from Korra’s hand and added that to the collection sitting there. Once everything was cleared from the bed she inched closer to Korra, so that their knees were touching. “I love you so much,” she whispered as she leaned in slowly for a kiss. Korra met her halfway and their lips embraced, melding together as one. Soon their arms were wrapped around one another and they delighted in the taste of wine and chocolate on their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter I've written so far for Tinderella. I'm working on another piece at the moment, so I'm unsure when I'll post a new chapter for this. Hopefully all of this fluff and korrasami was satisfying.


	35. Sunrise. Sunset.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little recap: Korra and Asami met through the app Tinder. They both liked one another and soon began to date. Their lives had some ups and downs, but no matter what they made it through it all. Now it's five years later... so let's see where our favorite couple is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I had done a special chapter last Valentine's Day for this fic and thought it fitting to finish it now. 
> 
> It's been almost a full year since this was updated (2/16/2016), but I had to finish it. If you all hadn't sent in such overwhelming support for this fic and sent me messages, this wouldn't have happened. So pat yourselves on the back for being awesome people. 
> 
> So please enjoy this fluffy/smutty fairly long chapter.

**Fives Years Later…**

“Peanut, we’re going to be late!” Asami shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

She didn’t get a reply from Korra, so instead of waiting any longer she rushed up the stairs to their bedroom. Asami passed through the doorway and noticed the bathroom door cracked open. She slowly eased it open. Korra was inside, struggling with a couple loose strands of hair.

“Want help?” Asami asked.

Korra jumped slightly and turned to look at Asami. She had been focusing so hard that she hadn't realized that Asami was there.

“How the hell do you do this everyday?!” Korra asked frustrated. She’d been trying to get her hair to stay in the proper place for the past ten minutes. She wasn’t a fan of dressing up, but since Asami and her had been invited to a Valentine’s event, she had to.

She was wearing a blue gown that hugged her body. She wasn’t used to wearing dresses, but Asami had assured her that she looked stunning. Korra didn’t care about what others thought, but if Asami liked it, then she’d wear it.

She’d already finished her makeup, but her hair just wouldn’t cooperate. On the other hand, Asami looked flawless and actually finished getting ready on time. She was wearing a red gown that showed much more skin than Korra’s dress. She sideswept her hair and wore heavy makeup.

Asami raised an eyebrow, waiting for Korra to accept her help or not.

Korra let out a long sigh. “I’d love your help,” she confessed quietly.

Asami smiled at her and entered the bathroom. She ran a gentle hand over her girlfriends tan arm and gave her bicep a little squeeze. She leaned forward, her lips brushing against Korra’s ear.

“You look gorgeous,” she whispered before backing away to make small adjustments to Korra’s updo.

Korra’s hair had grown long now and Asami loved to play with it. She sometimes missed the shorter hair, but in all honesty Korra looked good either way.

“Thanks, Red,” muttered Korra.

“We don’t have to stay long,” said Asami as she picked up the hairspray. “I just need to make an appearance and then we can do whatever we’d like after.” Asami placed down the hairspray and wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist. “Any ideas?”

Korra turned in Asami’s arms and smirked deviously at her. “I’d love to just come back here, get you out of that dress, throw you on that bed, and have you scream my name all night,” Korra said seductively.

Asami bit into her lower lip and swallowed the lump in her throat. It’d been almost six years since they’d met in college. Since they’d matched one another on a stupid dating app that neither of them took seriously. But somehow they were here now, happier than ever.

Through the years they’d learned so much about one another. They’d made it through some tough times, almost breaking up multiple times too. No matter what though, they’d made up and become a stronger couple. They were comfortable to share and say anything, including such explicit things as what Korra had just said.

“I like that idea,” Asami agreed, her eyes lingering on Korra’s lips. She wanted to kiss her so badly, but knew she couldn’t, not just yet. Her lipstick would definitely smudge off, meaning they’d be even later than they already were.

Korra cleared her throat. “We should go.”

Asami nodded and let go of her girlfriend.

* * *

“Fashionably late, as usual,” Hiroshi greeted as he pulled his daughter into his arms. He then turned to Korra and gave her a hug. “It’s good to see you both.”

“You as well, Dad.”

Hiroshi smiled at them warmly. “There’ve been people asking to see you, Asami. You should probably go speak with them,” he said motioning to a group of investors and other business men and women. “I’ll grab a drink with this one.” He threw an arm over Korra’s shoulders and began to guide her to the bar. Asami didn’t even have a chance to protest. Instead she just watched them go, a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

“So, Korra,” Hiroshi started. “When are you going to marry my daughter?”

Korra sucked in harshly, causing her to choke on her drink. She spluttered and coughed as Hiroshi patted her back.

“I, uh,” Korra tried to speak, but didn’t know what to say.

“I’m only asking because she’s been talking my ear off about it. She’s nervous that you’re not interested in getting married.”

Korra’s eyes widened. “That’s not it, sir. I want to marry her more than anything in this world. I thought she was the one not interested in it. I mean she’s got a lot already on her plate and I don’t want to hold her back or something,” Korra rambled.

“Hold her back? Korra, you have inspired my daughter to do more than she ever imagined for herself. Without you, those prosthetic plans would have never become a reality. None of those kids would have been helped.”

Korra sighed. “That was all Asami.”

“No, you inspired her. You helped her modify them to suit the children as much as possible. You advised her and motivated her. I don’t think it was just Asami.” Hiroshi waved down the bartender for refills and then continued. “Really, Korra, you have helped Asami more than you know.”

“Hiroshi, I… thank you.”

Hiroshi nodded at her. “Just don’t take too long, Korra. My daughter’s quite the catch.”

“She is.” Korra glanced around the venue and easily spotted Asami. It was hard not to notice such an amazing woman. She turned back to Hiroshi. “If you’ll please excuse me.”

Hiroshi nodded. “Go get her, kiddo.”

Korra rolled her eyes and patted Hiroshi’s shoulder. She loved him so much and they’d grown close as well. Asami had also gotten to meet Korra’s parents during their Spring Break in college. They hit it off, just as Korra had expected. Her parents always loved it when Korra and Asami would visit. Often times when Korra’s mother called, she’d ask for Asami and talk to her for longer than Korra. It was cute and Korra didn’t mind it at all.

Korra left Hiroshi and weaved her way to Asami. As soon as she reached her, Asami smiled warmly at her and slipped a hand around her waist. She continued on with her conversation with the investor and Korra didn’t mind at all. She just loved that Asami would hold her close, showing everyone that they were together.

After a couple more minutes the investor said his goodbyes, leaving Asami and Korra. Asami took this chance to take a hold of Korra’s hand and guide her to the dance floor.

They swayed slowly to the music.

“So, did my dad mention anything weird?” Asami asked.

Korra shook her head. “Just the normal sports stuff and catching up,” Korra lied.

“Mm, I see.” Asami leaned down so that she could rest her forehead against Korra’s. “I love you so much,” she whispered.

“Not as much as I love you.”

Asami squinted her eyes at Korra. “Don’t start this.”

“What? You know it’s true.”

Asami shook her head, Korra chuckling at this.

“I love you more,” Asami stated confidently.

Korra rolled her eyes and nudged her nose against Asami’s. “Nuh uh.”

“Uh huh.”

“Nope.”

“Yup.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

Someone groaned behind them and their foreheads parted. They turned their heads to be greeted by a grumpy looking Kuvira.

“Kuv!” Asami squealed. She let go of Korra and pulled Kuvira into a tight hug.

“You two are gross,” she teased while she reciprocated the hug.

Asami laughed at this and let Kuvira go. “How have you been?”

“Tired,” Kuvira admitted. “Do you know how hard it is to have your husband overseas and two kids?! Like it’s unbelievable.”

“Uh, no I wouldn’t,” Asami joked. “But I can imagine Jack and Gabriel being quite the handful.”

“If you ever need a break, we can watch them,” Korra added. She nudged Asami with her elbow. Korra absolutely loved kids and would never miss the opportunity to hangout with toddlers. Even though she spent most of her time with kids, being an athletic trainer at a high school, she still couldn't get enough of them.

“Yeah, let us know.”

“Thanks, guys.”

“It’s what friends are for,” Asami added.

“Have you run into anyone else?” Korra asked Kuvira.

“I talked with Opal and Bolin. I also saw Mako, but I don’t know the guy he’s with.”

“It’s too bad Wu and him didn’t work out,” Korra said.

“I’m surprised three out of the four of us are still all together,” Asami said in response.

It was true. Who’d think that all of their relationships would last for so long. Two couples married, one still together, and one broken up. That’s a pretty good record.

“Well I need a drink,” Kuvira sighed. “I’ll call about you two babysitting.”

“You better!” Korra shouted after her.

Asami rolled her eyes and leaned into Korra.

“We should just have our own,” Asami said. Korra wasn't sure if she was joking or not.

“Deal! But I kinda want to be married first.”

“Oh, how traditional of you.”

It’d be a lie to say that they hadn’t talked about kids and marriage in the time they’d been together. But for some odd reason Asami was usually reserved about the topic or would change the subject. Korra had assumed that Asami wanted to focus on work, especially since she'd eventually be taking Hiroshi's place. Now that Hiroshi had spoken to her, maybe Korra was wrong. Maybe Asami really did want to marry her.

“I see nothing wrong in wanting to marry the woman I love,” Korra said nonchalantly. “Or wanting to have kids with her,” she added.

They had been wandering around the venue, but when Korra said this, Asami stopped walking. She turned to Korra and scanned her face, trying to read her expression.

“We should go,” Asami blurted.

“Uh, okay.” Korra was now being dragged towards the exit.

They got into Asami’s car in silence and drove home in silence too. Korra wasn’t sure if she had said something wrong or not. Asami got out of the car and began to walk up the walkway to their house.

Korra rushed out of the car too and yelled after her.

“Asami!”

Asami stopped mid step and Korra grabbed her wrist and turned her to face her.

“Did I say something? Are you mad at me?”

Korra couldn’t read Asami’s expression, which was very unusual. She knew everything about Asami, but this was unfamiliar.

“Were you being serious?” Asami finally asked.

Korra looked at her confused. “Serious about what?”

“Marrying me,” Asami said quietly.

Korra’s expression softened. “Yeah, of course. I wouldn’t joke about something like that.”

“But whenever we talked about it, you just seemed…” Asami’s voice trailed off.

“Seemed what?”

“Not ready.”

“I-I thought you didn’t want to. So I didn’t want you to feel pressured when we talked about it,” Korra confessed.

“Oh.”

“I would love nothing more than to marry you.”

“I, same.” Asami stepped closer to Korra, their bodies flush now.

“But I’d also want to propose to you properly and not in the middle of our walkway,” she laughed.

Asami nodded quickly. “I’d love that.”

“Good,” Korra said before pulling Asami down into a searing kiss.

She slipped her arms around her neck as Asami’s slid around her waist.

Her heart swelled thinking about how much she loved kissing Asami. Loved holding Asami. Loved being with Asami. Loved Asami. Her laughter, her voice, her intelligence, there was literally nothing she didn’t love about her.

The two of them stumbled backwards, their lips never parting. Asami let out a little grunt as Korra pushed her back against the door.

“Fuck,” she mumbled against Korra’s lips as she tried to blindly get the key into the lock.

Korra giggled as she opened her eyes. She then guided Asami because she could actually see what she was doing. As soon as the door was unlocked, the door fell open with them following it. Korra maneuvered Asami towards the stairs and kicked the door shut in the process.

Asami’s hands were everywhere. They were tangled in Korra’s now very messed up hair and the next moment they were running over her chest or her hips. What Korra didn’t realize, was that she was now pushing Asami’s legs into the stairs and Asami’s heels were not making it easy to walk.

Suddenly Korra had fallen atop Asami on the stairs. But she didn’t care. She kept kissing her anyway and started to hike up Asami's dress. Asami’s head leaned backwards, resting against one of the steps as Korra ravaged her neck.

“Korra.” Asami’s voice was quiet and breathless. The next time she said Korra’s name it was different though. It came out heavy and throaty as Korra moved Asami’s panties aside and ran her fingers through her slick folds.

Korra’s fingers knew exactly where and how to touch Asami. After wetting her fingers, she brought them up to Asami’s clit, rubbing soft circles around the sensitive bud. As she did this she peppered kisses along her neck and collar bones.

“I love you,” she murmured as she worked her way down. She settled at the bottom of the steps and hiked Asami’s dress all the way up. She bit into her lower lip as she took the sight in. Asami was beautiful. Her folds were glistening and flowering open. More than ready for whatever Korra had in store for her.

Korra didn’t wait a second longer. Her mouth covered Asami’s sex and she teased her with her tongue. She dipped in and out of her opening, sucked her folds, circled her clit. All Korra could think about was how addictive Asami was. She loved every bit of this, her taste, her sounds, her movements. She would happily do this for the rest of her life.

Asami clutched her dress as Korra continued her magic below. She clenched her eyes shut and pursed her lips as she felt her orgasm closing in on her. Suddenly every muscle in her body tensed and her back arched away from the stairs. Her hands dug into her dress and she let out a throaty scream. She tried to yell out Korra’s name, but everything came out jumbled.

Korra slowed her licking and when she felt Asami’s body relax, she slid out from under Asami’s dress and smirked up at her. Somehow Asami’s hair and makeup were still flawless, not a single strand out of place or smudge. Korra wanted to change that.

She guided Asami’s legs around her waist and slipped her arms around her back. With a little grunt she lifted herself and Asami up from the stairs. She then carefully walked up the stairs, appreciating Asami’s lips against her neck.

“Glad we finally made it to the bed,” Asami teased when Korra placed her down gently.

Korra stood at the end of the bed, rubbing the back of her neck. She still had that cute little habit, even after so many years.

“Sorry, I just… Is your back okay?” stuttered Korra.

“It’d be better if you took that off,” Asami said seductively as she eyed Korra’s dress.

Korra’s lopsided grin spread over her face. “Gladly!” She unzipped the dress and slipped out of it. She then took off her bra and panties. She couldn’t help but notice how Asami’s gaze never left her body as she did this.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this,” Asami said quietly as Korra crawled onto the bed.

“Mhmm, it’s your turn now.”

It was easy to shrug off Asami’s dress and pull it off of her body because of the cut. Korra then pulled down Asami’s ruined panties as Asami took of her bra.

Korra straddled Asami and smiled down at the beautiful woman.

“I love you,” Korra repeated.

“I love you too.”

Asami sat up and brought their lips together. This time the kiss was slow and soft. Everything about it conveyed their love for one another.

“It’s my turn to have some fun,” Asami whispered against Korra’s lips.

Asami’s hands grasped Korra’s breasts, her thumbs teasing the already stiffened peaks. Korra let out a long moan and pushed her chest forward, asking for more.

Asami abided and replaced one of her hands with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the stiffened nipple as the other was rolled between her fingers. Korra continued to let out deep moans and she felt like she couldn’t take much more.

“Asami,” she sighed.

“Hmmm,” hummed Asami. Korra gasped at the vibration and Asami chuckled softly. She loved being the cause of Korra’s mind going blank.

“I, fuck.”

Asami released Korra’s nipple with a little pop and laid down. She grasped the back of Korra’s thigh, trying to guide her upwards to settle on her face. Instead Korra shook her head. Asami was surprised to watch Korra turn around and then settle just above her. She looked at Korra’s folds, wanting nothing more than to run her tongue through them.

She gasped when she felt Korra’s breath on her own sex.

“I want to us to come together,” Korra purred before teasing Asami’s opening with a finger.

Asami couldn’t agree more. She grabbed Korra’s ass, digging her nails into it and pulling it down. As soon as she could reach, her tongue ran through Korra’s wet folds. She felt Korra’s hips jerk a little and was definitely satisfied by the reaction and wanted more of it.

Korra didn’t wait long before sliding two fingers into Asami. Asami’s walls clenched and then relaxed around her. As Korra thrusted in and out of her, she pulled back Asami’s hood and sucked on her clit directly.

Asami’s heart raced as she felt her second orgasm sneaking up on her. She knew she wouldn’t last long, not with Korra doing what she was doing. Asami slipped her tongue into Korra and Korra instantly began to grind her hips downward. As this happened, Asami teased Korra’s clit with her thumb.

Finally Asami’s orgasm washed over her. This time she kept quiet, except for a few moans against Korra’s sex. Korra joined her soon after, but instead shouted Asami’s name to the heavens. Korra couldn’t have felt more amazing as wave after wave of pleasure surged through her body.

She was breathing heavily as she lifted herself off of Asami and laid down beside her with a satisfying thud. Asami was just lying there with her eyes shut and her lips slightly parted.

Korra smiled at her and lifted a hand to wipe herself and Asami clean. She then leaned down to kiss her lover. It was soft and didn’t last long.

Korra let out a content sigh and sat up. She gradually removed the comforter and sheets from under Asami and covered the two of them.

She pulled Asami into her arms and kissed her on the top of her head.

“Love you,” she murmured softly.

“Love you too,” Asami said lovingly before she fell asleep in Korra’s arms.

* * *

Korra wasn’t the one to usually wake up first, but this time she was. She ran her hand gently through Asami’s hair and let out a content sigh. She couldn’t even imagine a life not waking up beside this woman. Asami was hers and she wanted to make it official.

She crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Asami. Which she luckily didn’t. She took a quick shower and threw on a sweatshirt and sweats. She made sure to pet Naga before she left. The dog was really showing her age now. She didn’t even wake as Korra went about getting ready to leave.

* * *

When she returned home, Asami was already up and making herself some coffee. On the stove were scrambled eggs and bacon, causing Korra’s mouth to water. She had only had a granola bar and had been up for two hours already.

“Where have you been?” asked Asami as she poured two cups of coffee.

“Went out for an early workout.”

Asami raised an eyebrow. “Last night wasn’t enough?”

Korra gladly took the mug of hot coffee and blew the top of it. “Last night was more than enough and you know it.”

Asami took the food off the stove and plated it up.

“How long have you been up?”

“Thirty minutes maybe,” Asami guessed.

“Did you feed and let out Naga?”

“Of course. That’s the first thing I did.”

“Cool.”

They sat down at the dining table and ate their breakfast.

“So I was thinking,” Korra started.

“Oh, that can be dangerous.”

“Don’t start with me.” Korra glared at Asami and then giggled. “Any chance you’d like to go hiking today? Watch the sunset maybe.”

Asami looked at her curiously. “You just worked out.”

“Yeah, I know. But we haven’t gone hiking in forever and you like it so much.”

“Hmm, okay.”

“Awesome. Then six tonight?”

“Sure.”

* * *

Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist and rested her chin on her shoulder. They looked out over the city and how beautiful the sky was as the sun set. It was the same exact spot that they had watched the sunrise almost six years ago now.

They’d always come to watch the sunrise because that’s what Asami preferred. And each time Korra complained, saying that they should come to see a sunset. Which they were finally doing now.

“It’s beautiful,” hummed Asami.

Korra nodded. She agreed, but she also thought that the woman she was holding would outshine millions of sunsets.

“Sunsets aren’t so bad,” she teased as she poked Asami’s side.

Asami giggled and jerked away from the touch.

“Sunrises are great too though.”

“Mhmm.” Korra tightened her grip around Asami’s waist. “You remember the first time you brought me here?”

“Of course. I was all sappy and thanking you. Then told you that I was going to come out to my dad.”

“Yup and I fell so hard for you that morning. I’m pretty sure that’s when I realized that I wanted to keep you around for as long as possible. That I was falling in love with you.”

Asami turned in Korra’s arms.

“Really?” she asked, her eyes full of warmth.

“Really.” At that Korra got down on one knee and rummaged through her jacket pocket. She pulled out a small box and smiled up at Asami. She took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

At this point, Asami had covered her mouth with her hand in shock and was frozen in place. All she could hear was the pounding of her heart in her ears, but once Korra began speaking, her voice instantly drowned out anything else.

“Asami, you already know this, but I love you more than you could even imagine. We may have met through silly circumstances, but that just makes everything more special. Like I could have truly swiped past my future wife, but luckily I didn’t. Because as soon as I saw your picture, my heart stopped and I knew I needed to know you. I knew that you were someone special.”

Korra took in another deep breath.

“These past six years have been the best of my life and I want to continue to spend my time with you. I love you so much and would love to be able to call you my wife. So Asami Jade Sato, will you marry me?” Korra opened the box to show the new ring that she had just bought that morning.

Asami didn’t have to think twice. “YES!” she blurted out.

Korra’s heart stopped in this moment as she slipped the ring onto Asami’s finger. She then jumped up from the ground and pulled her into her arms. She lifted Asami from the ground and spun her around in happiness.

She was going to marry the love of her life and nothing else in the world mattered to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you for the overwhelming support and I hope you enjoyed this last chapter.
> 
> As usual feel free to leave comments/kudos and subscribe.
> 
> You can also find me here on tumblr: ahhhsami.tumblr.com


End file.
